Silverkit's Struggle
by Silvershadow1142
Summary: Silverkit and her three sisters don't have a normal kithood. Early in her apprenticeship, Silverkit learns she has a great destiny. But she must have strenght to fufill it. Tests are laid out for her, pushing her emotions to the limit. Change, Death, and Seperation will cause her more pain than she can imagine. Can she and her sisters save the four clans before they are wiped out?
1. Life's Saddest Moment

Chapter 1

Silverkit twitched. She and her sisters, Mosskit, Fernkit and Shadekit, were walking through the forest. The littermates were on their way to the river, having just been sent out on a hunting patrol. Her mother, Willowshadow, had been really worried to see her kits marching out of camp like warriors. Silverkit didn't picture her like that now though. In her mind, she saw Willowshadow wearing a proud smile on her face as she and her sisters came back from a successful hunt.

She and her siblings lined up along the river and settled down comfortably. Fernkit leaned away from the river, ensuring her shadow wouldn't alert the fish of their presence. Silverkit followed her lead and Mosskit and Shadekit copied her. Moments had only just passed, but already Silverkit saw a gray fish gleaming. She reached down, her claws swiping in attempt to grab it. She could just feel the scales, "Hey. Hey Silverkit! Wake up!" a gentle white paw prodded her side.

Silverkit kept her blue eyes closed as she meowed grouchily, "What is it? Why can't you let me sleep? This better be important." The paw poked her again, and Silverkit groaned. Unwillingly, she slid out of her nest and stretched out her tiny limbs. She opened her eyes to find Fernkit's pale yellow irises staring back at her. "What?" she huffed.

"Look. It's dawn. The sun is rising." Silverkit was about to complain that she had been woken up from an amazing dream only to be told it was dawn, but Fernkit went on first, "And the Dawn patrol is leaving. I want so badly to go with them. Maybe if we asked nicely, they would let us."

Silverkit rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Fernkit. Like they'd let kits go." Her mew was crushing and Fernkit's ears dropped and tail drooped. "Never mind, Fernkit! We don't need them! Lets wake up Shadekit and Mosskit and go off on our own!" Silverkit's voice was a complete one-eighty, but it wasn't hard to imagine where she got the idea from. Her dream was still fresh in her mind.

Waking up their sisters was easier said than done. Mosskit was the easiest to wake up, but the hardest to convince. Then with all three sisters trying, they poked and yowled and licked Shadekit. She groaned and finally opened her eyes.

"We're going out into the forest. Wanna come?"Silverkit asked. Shadekit leaped to her paws and nodded. The four kits exited the den without a problem; their mother Willowshadow was still sleeping. It would be harder to get out of camp. They stayed to the edge of the camp and slipped out through the dirtplace tunnel.

Once in the forest, the kits grew a little subdued. They weren't sure which way was the river and was everything always so big? Shadekit parted her jaws to scent the air. "What are you doing?" Fernkit asked.

"You can tell which way the river is by the heaviest scent trails." Shadekit told her. She sniffed again. "This way!" she yowled.

We followed her as she ran through the forest. When the river was in sight, they stopped dead in their tracks. The river was unlike anything Silverkit ever seen. It moved soundless through the trees, twisting and curving around the bends. Mosskit darted forward, jumping in the river before ether of us could stop her. Her enthusiasm completely surprised her sisters; she had been so reluctant to come with them, afraid they would be caught breaking the warrior code.

The kits all cried out in despair as her head submerged underwater. Silverkit couldn't stand there doing nothing. She bolted back to camp as fast as she could. Shadekit took action too. She leaped into the river after her sister, hardly realizing she was putting her life on the line.

"Help! Please help! Mosskit's drowning!" she cried as she ran through camp. Rainstar ran up to her with a patrol of riverclan warriors. They hardly paused as they passed Silverkit. "Hurry!" she yelled, exiting the camp again. The warriors easily overtook her. Within seconds she was alone.

When she was at the river again, four warriors stood on the bank with Fernkit. All their heads were bowed, their eyes dull with grief. Silverkit saw Rainstar swimming in the river. He climbed out with Shadekit in his jaws. After setting her down the sisters huddled together, trying to find comfort in each other's closeness. It was a long walk back to camp.

Rainstar was on Mossrock when they returned. As though they were waiting for the kits, he started speaking as soon as they settled down beside their parents. "The whole clan grieves for Mosskit. She had her whole life to live, to give to the clan. Her death was too soon. I pray she is safe in Starclan, watching over us. May they receive her with honor."

Silverkit sobbed, tears running down her face relentlessly. Fernkit pressed closer to her and Shadekit licked her ears. The meeting ended and the cats dispersed. Willowshadow leaned into Rockshade, who licked her face and murmured something in her ear. The kits dragged themselves over to their parents, who groomed their pelts. Fernkit's white pelt with ginger patches on her back was scuffed up. Shadepaw's gray pelt had dried in untidy tuffs. It should have comforted them, but Silverkit was not pacified.

"Hey Silverkit." Silverkit looked away from her parents to see who had spoken. It was Oakpaw, her best friend. She padded up to him. "I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you, how close all of you are. I'm so sorry." He meowed. She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

The day passed slowly. Just before the sun was to set, Rainstar gathered the clan again. "Today is the sixth moon for Fernkit, Silverkit and Shadekit. If they feel ready, I shall give them their apprentice names." A hush fell over the crowd. Silverkit was stunned. How could Rainstar think she could be ready for this? Her sister died! _I killed her. _

"Thank you Rainstar. But we aren't ready. When we pictured this day, we always thought Mosskit would be here with us." Fernkit meowed.

"But she isn't here. So we need to find our strength again." Shadekit added. Silverkit said nothing. The overwhelming guilt was crushing her, hardly letting her breathe.

**A/N: Thank you for giving me a shot. The chapters are getting longer as the story goes on. Please review thank you for reading. **


	2. New Apprentices

Chapter 2

The next weeks for the clan and the kits were tough. A half moon past though, and steadily during that times, the cats recovered. Even Shadekit and Fernkit were feeling better. Rockshade and Willowshadow were happier too.

Quite the contrary, time had only expanded Silverkit's grief. She still blamed herself for the lost of her sister, and was lost in her own world of mourning.

Willowshadow! Rockshade!" Rainstar called. The two warriors bounded up to him immediately. "How are the kits feeling?" The leader asked.

The two warriors exchanged a look before Rockshade meowed, "Fernkit and Shadekit are better but Silverkit is…" His voice trailed off as he pictured his youngest kit.

"Silverkit is still very sad. She won't speak unless some cat asks her a question, and even then she says as little as possible. She is lost in a world of hurt. She is inattentive, staring at nothing, lost in her thoughts. "

Rainstar said nothing for a moment. He thought hard. It would be unfair to give her littermates their apprentice names and keep Silverkit in the nursery, but also equally unfair to hold Fernkit and Shadekit back if they were ready. He sighed, knowing there was no alternative. "I'll hold their ceremony at Sunhigh. I think paring Silverkit with just the right mentor will bring her back to us." He padded off to speak with Fishcreek about hunting patrols.

Shadekit ran up to her parents. "You and your sisters will have your ceremony today." Rockshade announced. Shadekit let out a purr of excitement and looked around for her littermates.

Upon finding them she jumped on Silverkit, obviously expecting her to engage in a play fight with her. But Silverkit just shrugged her off. Shadekit looked at her worriedly, but before she said anything Fernkit bounced on her. "We're getting out names today!" she meowed to Fernkit. Fernkit squealed happily. Shadekit looked over at Rainstar and Fishcreek.

"I have to ask him something," She said abruptly. She left her sisters outside the nursery. Trying to push her nervousness away, she walked up to Rainstar. "Could I ask you something?" She meowed seriously.

Rainstar was shocked, from the seriousness of the kit or that she needed to talk to him, it was unclear why. But he just nodded and beckoned for her to follow him into his den.

…

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath Mossrock for a clan meeting." Rainstar called to the clan promptly as soon as the sun was directly above them. The clan streamed out of their dens like the river flowing into a waterfall. The cats looked at their leader expectantly.

"I have spoken to Rockshade and Willowshadow. They have told me their kits are ready for the apprentice ceremony. So today is the day they will begin to learn what it is to be a Riverclan apprentice." Rainstar announced. "Watersong, Shadekit has asked to be the next Riverclan medicine cat. Will you accept her as your new apprentice?"

Watersong meowed, "Yes. I think she will be a fine medicine cat. She has a lot of compassion."

"Shadekit, until you receive your clan name you will be known as Shadepaw." The clan cheered her name, congratulating her and wishing her well.

Shadepaw said, "Thank you. Losing Mosskit made me want to protect all of my loved ones. I train in the name of Mosskit." The clan bowed their heads in respect. Shadepaw and Watersong touched noses and moved to the back of the group.

"Silverkit, you have much grief but with Fishcreek as your mentor you will learn to push aside your feelings for the good of your clan. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known by the apprentice name of Silverpaw." Silverpaw's eyes grew wide as Rainstar announced the deputy was to be her mentor. Fishcreek padded up to her, and the two cats touched noses. The clan cheered her like they did Shadepaw.

Rainstar gave Fernkit her apprentice name and said, "Smallflower I trust you to train her well, to pass on your wisdom and strength to her through her apprenticeship." The clan chanted her name, and the meeting drew to a close.

Oakpaw and Rosepaw dashed froward, eager to greet to know their new denmates.

Fishcreek said, "Frostwhisker, Webpelt will you go hunting please? Smallflower you, and I will be having a training session with our apprentices. Rockshade, you and Willowshadow and Graymist patrol the Shadowclan border. Sandclaw, Splashspot take the Windclan boundary. Reedpelt and Rosepaw can come with us for training and Oakpaw will you tend to the elders?" The cats nodded their assent and headed to their duties.

Fishcreek gathered his patrol together with a sweep of his tail and set out for the training hollow. Along the way, he and Smallflower pointed out the landmarks to Fernpaw and Silverpaw. When they got there, the mentors turned to the apprentices. Fishcreek nodded to Reedpelt, letting him lead the training session. "Today is a good for fishing tactics. Pay attention Rosepaw! Just because you are a moon older dosen't mean you can drone me out."

Rosepaw nodded ruefully, "Sorry Reedpelt."

Reedpelt nodded and continued. "When fishing, the most important thing to do is make sure your shadow dosen't fall on the water. When you see a fish, scoop it out with your paw. Speed is crucial. Then give it the killing bite." The three apprentices nodded.

Smallflower meowed, "Do you want to try it out in the river?" Rosepaw and Fernpaw nodded and dashed off excitedly, Rosepaw leading the white and ginger apprentice.

Silverpaw just stood there lost in memories, her dropped tail wrapped around her paws. She didn't seem to have any energy or will to do things. Fishcreek padded up to her. "Silverpaw. Are you still sad about Mosskit?"

She looked at her new mentor mournfully. "Yes! Of course I am! Her death was my fault." Bittersweet memories surged through her. Mosskit was always so happy and fun; her life should have been much longer, her days spent serving the clan.

"Why do you feel you are responsible?" Fishcreek asked her.

"Cause it was my idea to leave camp, and I was the one who persuaded her to go!" Silverpaw wailed.

Fishcreek shook his head. "If that's what you think, I have no answer. But let me tell you this. Everything happens for a reason, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Focus on your training. There's nothing you can do for your sister now. Training will make you forget about it"

Silverpaw rounded on her mentor. "What reason could Starclan have for letting me kill my sister? She's just a kit!" She snapped, "I want her back! I don't ever want to forget Mosskit! There are some things more important than the clan."

Fishcreek expected Silverpaw to be mad but when she turned toward the river, her ears flat against her head, tears rolling down her face.


	3. Trying to Train

Chapter 3

The river was the last place I wanted to be. I knew while I was there, memories of my sister would haunt me. Did they want to remind me I had killed Mosskit? When I arrived, Rosepaw and Fernpaw were already there, a pile of fish on the shore. "Silverpaw! I caught my first fish!" Fernpaw meowed. I nodded. Rosepaw added, "And I caught three!" I gave it another nod. I didn't bother telling them the scene in front of me was something completely different than what they saw.; Mosskit jumping in and drowning. I sat down at the edge of the river, a four tail-lengths away from my denmates.

I had managed to catch a fish, but compared to Rosepaw and Fernpaw, it was nothing. Fernpaw had walked away with three, and Rosepaw had caught four. I dropped my pathetic offerings on the pile, and walked over to the apprentices' den. I still couldn't think of it as mine. I found a patch of moss and layed down in it.

Half an hour pasted. I could hear the other apprentices outside the den. They were talking and laughing. I could also hear complaints. They must be trying out their fighting moves. I thought I heard my name, but I told myself I was being paranoid. Oakpaw pushed his way through the den and looked around for a second before coming over to me.

"Silverpaw, what happened with Mosskit was not your fault. You didn't push her in the river or force her to come with you." I shook my head. Oakpaw was nice but he didn't understand. "If I hadn't suggested we run off, she would still be here. She'd still be alive!" Fresh guilt swept over me, as I again recognized the truth in my words.

Oakpaw looked me in the eye seriously. "Silverpaw, listen to me. Seriously. Your sisters and parents are worried about you. Rosepaw's worried about you. I-I'm worried about you…" I narrowed my eyes in confusion as he trailed off, seeming uncertain. Then he spoke again, "Everyone has their own destiny; Starclan gives each kit a one when they are born. Sometimes it hurts the cat, and those who love her. But they do not do it to be cruel. They truly have each cat's best interest at heart. They must have decided they needed her more then we did. But just because she isn't beside you dosen't mean she isn't looking out for you. She still loves you. And she'd want you to live your life to the fullest."

For the first time in two moons I felt good enough to smile a real smile. I purred, "Thanks Oakpaw. I really appreciate hearing that." I paused, the happy feelings disappearing abruptly, suddenly feeling unsure if the truth was there in his words. "Do you really mean that? I want so much for that to be true." Oakpaw nodded. "I really think you don't have any reason to be guilty. This was meant to happen. This is the destiny Starclan picked for her."

I did toss and turn all night, but once I fell asleep, it was one of the most restful nights since the accident. When I awoke in what I knew could only be a dream, I was in a shimmery forest. Everything sparkled; The leaves on the trees, the tree trunks and the were shiny flowers and even the grass seemed glossy. A cat seemed to materialize from nowhere and she started walking toward me.

My mouth fell open wide with astonishment as I recognized the gray and white tabby, despite the fact that she now had starlight glistening brightly from her pelt. She was smalled than I remember but still had a smile on her face like always. When she reached me, we touched noses and I gave her ear a lick.

Mosskit said, "Starclan has seen you lost in your sadness, so they have allowed me to come down and share dreams with you tonight. But Oakpaw was one hundred percent right when he said Starclan gives every kit destinies and that this one was mine. I wish I had spent more time with you and our sisters, but no way will I go against they aren't being cruel. Starclan is preparing you for your destiny. For you to completely fulfill your fate, you need to be strong." I was curious, but my guilt had been building since Oakpaw had said goodnight.

Mosskit shook her head and meowed, "Silverkit it is not your fault I died. I don't blame you or anyone. Starclan gave me the curiosity so I'd jump in the river, cause that was the destiny they had to give me. They didn't want me to die. Please, stop feeling all this guilt and sadness. I want you to remember me with smiles and laughter. That's how I remember you and our sisters, and Willowshadow and Rockshade. Ya know, you look like Willowshadow and Shadekit looks like Rockshade." I knew Mosskit was trying to cheer me up, and it worked to my surprise. I felt happy and alive for the first time in a long while. And the guilt that hung over me like a dark cloud was replace with a warm sun, giving me warmth and freedom.

I was about to reply when my sister spoke suddenly and quickly. "Theres one thing I was told to pass onto you." Mosskit suddenly looked wise and strong beyond her years, the laughter gone from her eyes, "It is this: Shade provides awareness but Ferns must burn before Sliver can light the forest. " She began to fade slowly. "I love you my sister, take care of yourself." I cried out, "No don't go! Please!" It was useless. All the starlight was gone and I found myself waking up in an ordinary apprentices' den


	4. Moving On

Chapter 4

My dream was still fresh in my mind when I woke up. I glanced around the den. Now being guilt free, I could be excited about the coming day and the training. It was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I looked at Fernpaw. Should I share my knowledge of Mosskit's encounter with her? She would be pleased to know Mosskit was happy. But then again, I reflected, she didn't fear guilty about her death, just sad. By the time she stretched and blink open her eyes, I had decided to keep it to myself.

I walked over to my sister and gave her a lick on the ear. She returned it and said, "How ya feeling?" I smiled and said, "Yes. I feel the best I have ever felt in a long time. I had a great night's rest." Fernpaw returned my smile and together we walked out of the den to find our mentors.

Fishcreek had just finished sending out the patrols. He told me that today we would continue the fishing lessons. "Great!" I meowed. Silently I resolved to do way better than I had yesterday. We said bye to Smallflower and Fernpaw, who were tagging along with the dawn patrol, before we set out for the river.

I was now excited for the river, it no longer could haunt me. I race ahead of Fishcreek. By the time he had caught up, I had already carefully positioned myself by the water. Fishcreek gave me a nod of approval. I swiped out a fish and gave it my best killing bite. He sat beside me and we fished all afternoon.

On the way back I ran into Shadepaw. I set down my prey to touch noses with her and then I asked, "What herbs are those?" She replied, "Comfrey. It's good for mending broken bones. And Rasberry leaves. They help a queen when her contractions if they are too painful. And lastly Goldenrod, which is good for healing wounds." I blinked in amazement. Wow! Shadepaw was really good apprentice. Watersong must be really proud. "You're so good at this stuff! I can never remember things the way you can. Mosskit would be proud of you." I smiled. She nodded seeming a little embarrassed by my praise.

We walked back to camp together. The camp seemed busy; cats were heading out for patrols and hunting, Rainstar was having a discussion with fishcreek. Shadepaw nodded to me before heading off for the medicine cats' den. I put my prey, four fish, on the pile before tasting the air in hopes of traces of Fernpaw. No scent of her. I snuck a look a look in the den but it was empty.

"Clanmates! All those old enough to swim gather for a clan meeting." Rainstar's call echoed around the camp as the cats assembled. "The cats going to The Gathering tonight are Sandclaw Webpelt, Frostwhisker, Spashspot, Reedpelt, Rockshade, Silverpaw, Rosepaw, Shadepaw and Watersong. We will be leaving shortly." Wow! I could scarcely believe I was going to the Gathering! Especialy since I had only been an apprentice for a few days and I had been really mopey. I kneaded the ground with my paws impatiently.

Rosepaw and Shadepaw ran up to me and jumped on me. Their eyes gleamed with mischief as I threw them off, and then tensed, ready to defend myself if they launched another play fight. Then out of nowhere, Fernpaw jumped onto Rosepaw and the two she-cats wrestled. A clump of bracken waved wildly, suggesting that that was where Fernpaw appeared from. I threw myself at Shadepaw before she could have the first attack. While we scuffled on the ground, Willoweshadow and Rockshade came over. Shadepaw and I stop, having already came out on top, and pranced over to our parents. They purred and vigorously groomed us.

Rainstar's signal called and we all joined at the mossrock before heading out in the forest. My heart beat faster the closer we got to Fourtrees, until I could bear the excitement any longer. Rainstar plunged down the slope, flicking his tail in signal for us to follow. I saw Shadepaw following Watersong to a group of cats. I guessed they were medicine cats. Rosepaw nudged me and said, "Want me to introduce you to the apprentices?" I nodded gratefully. She glanced around, trying to spot them, but a yowl from the Great Rock interrupted her.

"Cats of all clans welcome to another moonlit Gathering. I will begin with Thunderclan's report." A golden she-cat spoke with quiet authority. Rosepaw whispered to me, "That's Honeystar" I nodded but kept my gaze and attention on the Great Rock. Honeystar continued, " Redclaw has had a litter of kits." Congratulations broke out for the new mother. I cheered along with the crowd. "So Skyleaf will take over her duties while Redclaw nurses them. We have two new apprentices, Shortpaw and Lillypaw," More congratulatory meows erupted. Maybe I'll get to meet them, I thought. "and Goldpaw has earned her warrior name of Goldfur." The last compliments were dying down as a brown tabby stepped forward.

"Mudstar, Shadowclan's leader." Rosepaw identified the tom. He said, "Shadowclan chased a fox out of our territory two dawns ago. Mossypelt has taken a place in the elder's den. And Hawkeye died from greencough last night." Meows of sorrow and pity rose from the Shadowclan cats. I got the idea he was pretty popular among his clanmates "However Runningfire has healed all the other cats with the sickness, so Shadowclan is now strong again."

With a nod to Rainstar, he stepped back and I watched my leader take his place. "Riverclan has lost Mosskit to Starclan this moon, but two dawns ago we welcomed her sisters as apprentices, Shadepaw, Fernpaw, and Silverpaw." Mixed meows, sadness and congratulating, filled fourtrees. I could feel the glances of many cats on me. I twitched an ear uncomfortably, but relaxed again when I felt Rosepaw's tail tip rest on my shoulder, silently encouraging me. Our prey is plentiful and we are free of sickness. Twolegs have been wondering in our territory yesterday, but they have left now and there hasn't been a sign of them since last night." The problem was so minor I hadn't even been aware of it.

Windclan's leader, a sandy colored she cat, stepped forward. "Windclan chased off two dogs this past moon. We have had sickness too, but all of our cats recovered. Our medicine cat apprentice has taken her full clan name of Leopardshadow." Congratulations were still ringing out as the Windclan leader brought the Gathering to a close. "And that was Heatherstar." "Cool. Do we have time to meet the other apprentices?" Rosepaw nodded, "I think so… oh! There they are!" I turned to see where she was looking.

There was a group of seven apprentices, Shadepaw and Ferpaw among them. I recongnized the two new Thunderclan apprentices Shortpaw and Lillypaw. We reached them and Shadepaw introduced everyone to me. Blackpaw and Flowerpaw were Shadowclan and Gorsepaw was Windclan. We compared mentors until our leaders called for us. We said our goodbyes and dashed after our clans.


	5. A Fight

Chapter 5

"How'd it go? Was it fun? Did you meet anyone? Were there any mean cats? Were the leaders funny?" Fernpaw bombarded me with questions as soon as I set paw in the den. I didn't answer, instead I yawned and slid into my nest. The last sensation I remember was Fernpaw's soft whisper. "Sorry."

Sunlight beamed into the den, forcing me to wake up at dawn. Ugh, I wish I could sleep! Whatever. Since I was up, I might as well make myself useful. I padded out of the den. Oakpaw and Rosepaw, with their mentors were standing under Mossrock. They looked to be in deep conversation with Rainstar and Fishcreek. What was up?

I sat down and groomed myself, the excitement of the Gathering still swimming in my mind. A rustle came from the den, and out popped Fernpaw. She padded over to me, and we shared tongues. I told her about the Gathering, and about Shortpaw, Lillypaw, and Gorsepaw. She said, "I'm glad I didn't go, I got to catch up on my sleep, what with you snoring all the time." "Hey!" I exclaimed, cuffing her around the ear.

Rosepaw and Oakpaw raced toward us, almost knocking us over. "It's today!" Oakpaw said. "Our warrior assessment!" Rosepaw and I congratulated them, and they rushed off to the river, their mentors struggling to keep up. We purred in amusement. Fishcreek and Smallflower summoned us over. "Today's duties consist of a border patrol and then practicing some battle tactics." We nodded enthusiastically, the prospect of learning something new made us excited.

When we reached Thunderclan's border, Smallflower and Fishcreek paused to check for any signs of invasions. When they open their mouths to check scents, Fernpaw and I did too. An unfamiliar scent hit the roof of my mouth.I shook my head, trying to concentrate. Where was that scent from? Of course! The Gathering! And Shortpaw and Lillypaw! Thunderclan! I narrowed my eyes angrily, not even listening to whatever Fishcreek was saying.

Fernpaw had dashed off in the direction of the camp. I scuffled my paws, ready for a fight. "Silverpaw! I told you to find the hunting patrols! Go! Now!" Fishcreek spat. His anger wasn't entirely directed at me, but it still made me jump. I rushed into the forest. Luckily for me, all the hunting patrols were soon in sight, at the river.

"Help!" I screeched, real terror in my voice. While I was running, I had realized the seriousness of the situation. The warriors and Rosepaw and Oakpaw dashed up to me. Quickly I explained Thunderclan's presence in our territory. We darted to the border. When we arrived the battle had already begun. I spotted my sister in throng of cats. I sent a quick prayer to Starclan, "Keep her safe." Shinewhisker murmured to me, "Be careful. You don't know any battle moves. Battles are dangerous." Then she leaped onto a smoky tom. A cat was thrown into me as I looked over my shoulder. The cat was fluffy white with splashes of black. I smelled it was a tom. He hissed a last threat at Sandclaw, and then examined me.

A malicious smile spread across his face. He jumped at me. I sidestepped him and, acting on pure instinct, I leaped on him, sunk my teeth into his ear, and pulled hard. He let out a screech. I pulled harder. He swiped a claw at me, but I jumped off him, landing ungracefully.I tried to scramble to my paws, but he pounced on me. He pinned me to the ground with his heaver weight, and leaned in to bite me, and when he was close enough I bit his chin. He narrowed his eyes but didn't yell. I struggled but he had me in an iron grip. He moved one of his paws higher up, onto my throat. I started gasping for breath. "Oh Starclan!" I thought, panicking.

Suddenly, his weight vanished! I gasped in deep breaths of air. Then I looked over at what happened to my attacker. Oakpaw! He had rescued me from certain death. Wow! I watched him for a second. He was a great fighter! If it was up to me I'd give him his warrior name. We both turned at the sound of Rosepaw's cry, but I dashed off to help her without thinking. I'd guessed Oakpaw would continue battling the tom, but I didn't have time to think about him.

Fernpaw had arrived too. She jumped on the cream-colored cat while I bit her tail and pulled. "Rosepaw! His belly! Go for his belly!" she scratched the she-cat long and deep across the stomach. The cat gave a yelp and threw Fernpaw off. She pulled her tail from my mouth and swiped at my face.

The pain made me fall to the ground. It was my first noticeable battle injury. I scrambled to my feet, trying to ignore the pain. The creamy she-cat disappeared from view. I gave myself a smile. I looked over my two friends but they looked to be okay, no major injuries. "Thunderclan! Retreat!" The voice sounded like Redclaw, the deputy. I remembered him from the Gathering. Oakpaw pelted up to us. He searched Rosepaw for signs of injury and when he found very few, he sighed in he checked over me and then did the same for Fernpaw. "Do we pass?" I joked and then turned serious. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded, alarmed by my intensity.


	6. Annoucements

Chapter 6

"Oakpaw, I just wanted to thank you for saving me. That cat was sofficating me, and I knew I would have died if it hadn't been for you. You are really great friend. And making me feel better after Mosskit died? That was sweet. So thank you." I meowed. He looked at me, embarrassed and… disappointed? What was he thinking I would say? He blinked and it disappeared. I told myself I imagined it. He smiled and said, "Hey no problem, that's what friends are for." He gave my ear a lick and we returned to the others. Fernpaw and Rosepaw were cleaning their wounds.

We sat down next to them and Fernpaw gave me a fond lick. "Well?"She purred. I eyed her suspiciously. "Well what?" She snorted and asked me what I had said to him. "I just told him thanks for saving me. A cat was trying to kill me and he saved me." She just nodded. Shadepaw padded up to us, and gave us all marigold and cobwebs for our wounds, and scurried away. I had never seen her so busy. Then again this was what medicine cats do. She would have time to talk later.

The clan traveled back to camp. Rainstar jumped onto Mossrock but didn't need to call the summons. The clan pooled around him. "Riverclan today we have won a great victory!" Cheers rose "It would have been a lot harder without Rosepaw and Oakpaw. They did a great job hunting, but their shining moment came during the unexpected fight part of the assement. Splashspot and Reedpelt agree with me they totally desreve their warrior names. I Rainstar call upon Starclan to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code and I commend them to you in turn. Rosepaw." She stepped forward quivering in excitement. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?" She said, "I do!" her voice squeaking like a kit. Rainstar smiled. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Rosedrop. Starclan honors your enthusiastic nature and your sensitivity. We welcome you as a warrior."

He rested his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully. Then Oakpaw took his sister's place. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life, Oakpaw?" He nodded solemly,"I do" completely different from his sister. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Oakpaw from this moment forward you will be know as Oakstorm. Starclan honors your wisdom and kindness." For a second Rainstar caught my eye. He must have seen Oakpaw-I mean Oakstorm- save me. I nodded, and he went on. "We welcome you as a warrior." The clan cheered for their newest warriors. My sisters and I yelled the loudest, after all we knew them best, being their denmates and friends. Fernpaw and I ran up to them, swept up into their happiness. Rainstar added, "In the traditions of our ancestors, Rosedrop and Oakstorm will guard the camp in silent vigil." They nodded. "But first we shall feast in celebration!" Rainstar added. My clan yowled their approval. I cheered too.

Rainstar tossed around fish. Only after everyone had one did Rainstar take food for himself. But before he could eat, Graymist came up to him and spoke in his ear. A snile spread across his face and he said something back. I wondered what it was. Whatever, chances were it wouldn't affect me. I carried my fish over to where Shadepaw, Fernpaw, Rosedrop, and Oakstorm were parents, Shinewhisker and Webpelt were there too. And Reedpelt and Wetfoot. They had been Rosedrop and Oakstorm's mentors. I settled down in the middle of my sisters, but I still didn't bite into my fish yet. Instead I turned to Shadepaw. "You were pretty busy after the battle." She nodded her eyes shining. "And you were busy during the battle. Isn't is great, using our skills to help the clan?" Fernpaw and I agreed wholeheartedly. And then I ate my fish.

After the Feast, Rainstar had one more annoucment. "Graymist has informed me she is expecting Reedpelt's kits." The clan cheered. I spotted Fernpaw congradulating her mentor. "You have the clan's blessings." He added. Graymist and Reedpelt looked proud enough to burst. Then, with Sandclaw and Willowshadow, they head into the forest. Watersong walked up to us and meowed, "Shadepaw, when she comes back will you check her? She shouldn't have fought in the battle." Shadepaw dipped her head to her mentor, and Watersong padded away.

I had a hard time sleeping that night. The den seemed so empty, with just me and Fernpaw. I got up and left the den, sitting just outside of it so I could see the stars. A rustle sounded to my left. It was Shadepaw. She sat beside me. "You ok?" she inquired. "I couldn't sleep, the den's too empty." I meowed. She stared into my eyes, and for a second it was like she could see all the way into my soul. "You must be missing Oakstorm and Rosedrop. But I can sense it's something more." It was my turn to stare. What was going through her head?

"What do you mean? Right now we are just really good friends. Don't forget I was a kit only a few days ago. If I was older I might like him in the way your thinking but right now I'm too young to be think of him like that." Shadepaw just smiled and cuffed my ear. "Mousebrain," she said, "Its not a bad thing to have feelings for him. And your almost 8 moons. That's not a kit, but if you say there's nothing between you but friendship, then I believe you."

She gave me a lick and headed for the camp entrance, and for the first time I saw Watersong waiting for her there. I looked up, and saw it was a haft moon. They must be going to the Moonstone with the other medicine said, "Goodnight, my dear sister," over her shoulder, as she walked away. I stayed out a lot longer, still gazing at the moon and the stars.


	7. Hard Day

Chapter 7

I decided to spend the night hanging with Rosedrop and Oakstorm. I padded over to them and sat down. They looked at me curiously. "I couldn't sleep. Can I hang with you guys?" They nodded and Rosedrop gave me a smile and I returned it. I was quiet for the rest of the night too.

The clan seemed surprised to find me with Rosedrop and Oakstorm. Long ago we had lied down and I had leaned on Oakstorm, cause it was more comfortable. And he was ok with it. I had cocked my head, asking him silently, and he had nodded. I was concerned with the rest of the clan finding us that way. After talking with Shadepaw, I was a lot more confident. It dosen't matter anymore to me, if cats are gossiping about him and me.

Fishcreek walked up to us and said, "Your vigil's over. You guys better go get some rest. You must be tired." We all nodded, got up and headed off to our dens. I heard him send out the patrols as I slunk into my nest and wrapped my tail over my eyes. "Silverpaw!" Fishcreek yelled, annoyance radiating from every hair on his pelt.I groaned. I got up, exited the den. "Yes?" I asked as I came over to him.

Fishcreek meowed, "When I said you guys, I ment Oakstorm and Rosedrop. Its time for your training." Training? I had stayed up all night and now I had training? "Fishcreek, I'm tired." I whined. He narrowed his eyes angrily and spat, "You decided to stay up all night. You didn't have to but ya did. No cat told you to, and now you must face the consiqiences of that mouse brained choice." I sighed and then said, "Yes I understand but it was all night! And it wouldn't hurt to skip one day." He snapped at me. "Yes it would! That shows you how little you know! Now go tend to the elders. Changed their bedding, feed them and check them over for ticks. Then we'll have some hunting practice. Go!" he spat the last word so I headed out to the forest.

Ugh ugh ugh! I knew he gave me the job of tending to the elders as punishment for complaining. UGH! Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Why didn't I just go to sleep like a normal cat? I reached the moss place and started scooping up clawfuls of it. I gathered it under my chest and set off in the camp.

I reached the camp, so I padded across to the elders' den. I didn't see Fernpaw. The lucky she-cat was proabably out training with Smallflower after a restful night's sleep. I entered the den and saw the six elders, Furrypelt, Nighteye, Blackwhisker, Rainfur, Frostspot, and Bumblenose. I took all the old bedding out of their nests, tossed it aside for a moment, and placed the new moss in their nests. I didn't have enough so I had to go back and fetch more. On the way I dropped the old stuff in the dirtplace.

I finished with the moss and went to the medicine cats' den to get mouse bile. Shadepaw must have already heard what had happen. She had mouse bile for me on stand bye. She wished me luck and I thanked her before heading out and walking to the Elders' den. I went through each cat, one by one. When I found a tick, I parted the fur and dabbed mouse bile on it till it fell off. When I was all through I washed my paws off in the stream.

When I got back to camp, I was relieved to find the fresh kill pile had enough prey to feed all the elders. I grabbed a as much as I could carry, delivered them to the den, and went back for more.

Finally, finally I was done! But that meant my day was only half over. Sigh. I was so tired! Whatever, the sooner I when to training the sooner I'd be able to go to my nest and sleep. When I spotted Fishcreek in the training hollow, I could tell he was still mad. "You should have been done a long time ago!" I don't know if he went on or not cause I stopped listening. Then he started to demonstrate something so I payed attention. It looked like we were working on fishing. Again. I suppressed a sigh.

We trained all afternoon. By the time we got back to camp, I was ready to snap. Fernpaw bounded up to me, but I ignored her and went straight to my nest. I could hear Shadepaw's low voice, so I guessed she must be telling her what happened. I gave it no more thought once I layed down. Sleep had taken hold of me, and it was just as powerful as that warrior who had tried to kill me. It was nice to experience a pleasant kind of power. And it was just what I wanted.

The nest morning I felt so refreshed, almost like I was a new cat. I wasn't moody anymore and I could immediately tell Fishcreek was happier too. I was assigned to a border patrol with Smallflower, Sandclaw, Oakstream and Fernpaw. The borders were pretty quiet, except for an owl hooting. I ran ahead to catch up with Oakstorm. He purred when I caught up with him. "How are you?" he asked. I smiled. Somehow, he only had to say three word to make me feel warm inside. "I'm great." He nudged me affectionately. "Oakstorm, Silverpaw, keep up." We nodded. Thanks for ruining the mood Sandclaw. Wait! I told myself, there is no mood. We're just friends.

"Sorry Sandclaw." My heart sunk as I watched him walk up to her and smile. She returned it, and he licked her ear. They both purred. Thus making my heart sink all the way to my drooping tail. I trailed behind with my sister. She seemed to understand. She stayed close to me the whole patrol, pelt brushing pelt.


	8. Strength through a Breakup

Chapter 8

Going back to camp was supposed to be a comfort. For the first time, I was glad Oakstorm and I sleep in different dens. I could hide from in the Apprentices' den. I thought about how strange that was. It was so weird I wanted to hide from Oakstorm. He's my best friend! Fernpaw gave me a lick, reminding me of her prescence before slipping into the medicine cat den. Off to tell Shadepaw. I slumped into the den, and slauntered over to my nest. But I still had ears, and my nest had a perfect view of the camp.

They were sharing prey. And talking. And laughing and smiling! I frowned, feeling worse than ever. A thought occurred to me, maybe the whole reasoning behind all of this. He had only been acting like this since he got his warrior name. Maybe he was only hanging with me cause I was the only one. Fernpaw had always been with Rosedrop; the two she-cats were prefect best friends, almost since we were born. And Shadepaw was never around. So I was the only one he could hang with. So I guess he just used me until he could make real friends, and pretended it was so real so I wouldn't find out.

The more I thought about it, I knew it just had to be right. There was no other explaination. I narrowed my eyes and stormed out of the den, ignoring my sisters and stomped all the way to where the warriors' den was. I ignored the stares, and stood right in front of Sandclaw and Oakstorm. "Hi Silverpaw!" Sandclaw purred.

I avoided her like I did the others and spoke to Oakstorm, "We need to talk." It came out a growl. He narrowed his eyes too, and spoke bluntly.

"Ok, talk to me." Oh so he couldn't leave his precious Sandclaw alone huh?

Then for a second hurt swelled up inside of me. Oakstorm and I never fought. We always seemed to understand each other, and we had a explainable connection. What had happened to us? "Alone!" I hissed. More out of anger that this happened then that he was the one making it happen. I didn't like being mad at him. As we walked away from the other warriors, I struggled with the unfamiliar emotion.

"What happened to you and me! We were friends! I trusted you! You were supposed to always be there for me!" He looked into my eyes. And I didn't recognize the cat staring at me.

"I grew up, that's what happened. I'm an grown up now. And you're still a kit. You might have trusted me, but I never trusted you. I never said I would be there for you always. You assumed all that." I started to protest but he cut me off. "Look Silverpaw, I'm happy now. I finally have friends. And I think Sandclaw likes me. Its over. We never really were friends anyway. I never felt at ease with you." I could hear my heart crack, but apparently he didn't. And that's when I realized I loved Oakstorm.

I was angry with myself. Turns out you really didn't know what you had until it was gone. Now I understood why it hurt to see him with Sandclaw. "Oakstorm…we were… you helped me with Mosskit's..."

He cut me off, and sounded really angry. "Silverpaw give it a rest! The only friends you ever had were your sisters and Rosedrop ok? I was never one of them! I never really cared. Why cant you get that through your head?! Can't you see I love Sandclaw? The way you're acting isn't helping me get close to her. Just stop! Stop this!" He stormed away.

So that's where he got his name from, I thought sadly. Cause he sure knows how to leave a storm in my heart. I sighed. I glanced at him once more, but he was too busy with Sandclaw to notice me. I sullenly walked back to my den. Fernpaw and Shadepaw weren't there. I needed them. We always comforted one another when something awful happened, like Mosskit's death. Oh Mosskit. I remembered my last conversation with her. For you to completely fulfill your fate, you need to be strong. That's she told me. So Starclan planned this? I needed to be strong. Be strong. Suddenly I remembered her parting words.

Shade provides awarness but Ferns must burn before Sliver can light the forest. I had commemorated everything she said but that, because it didn't sound like her at all. But now this… this... procphey…? Well whatever it was it didn't sound like something she would say, and whatever it was it sounded like it would take a lot of stregnth to accomplish. I could do that. I would do that. I would be strong.

I re-emrged, surpised that I was so composed. My sisters rushed up to me, but I assured them I was ok. And somehow I was. I was still hurting, I probably always would, but I knew I would be able to power through it. My sisters were unusually quiet. I gave them a smiled, and they smiled back. Shadepaw asked, "Are you sure Silverpaw? There's no herb but time to heal a broken a heart."

I nodded. "I'll be compelety better in a few days." The moon slowly climbed into the sky. Fernpaw yawned. "Lets get some rest." We followed her into the den. We all squeezed together into my nest and slept soundly.

The next morning was beautiful. It had rained overnight, so everything was sparkling. I stepped out of the den, looking around the camp. I hardly seemed to recognize it. And not only cause of the fresh water. The clan seemed to be acting different around me, like they were being extra cautious. Our fight must have been spread through camp and they didn't want me to feel worse. I gritted my teeth, I would show them I was strong. I spooted the dawn patrol assembling. And Oakstorm was on it. And Sandclaw. Perfect.

I walked over to them cheerfully. I forced the words to sound happy and carefree, though I felt the exact opposite. "Can I join you?" I asked Rockshade. He nodded and smiled. I set off with my father, Sandclaw, Oakstorm, Webpelt, and Fishcreek. By the time we reached the border with Thunderclan, the icy silence was even making me feel a bit awkward. But when I had first joined the patrol, Fishcreek gave me a proud nod and a smile from Rockshade. My plan was working. So I couldn't back down. I overtook Rockshade, leader of the patrol, and marked the borders. This showed my mentor that even though I had a hard time I was still focused. And I was still a good apprentice.

Shadepaw bounded out of the forest. "Webpelt! Come right away! Graymist is having pains in her belly! Watersong thinks the kits are coming!"


	9. Speaking Of the Prophecy

Chapter 9

The whole patrol watch in amazement as my sister and Webpelt dash off, running full speed. I was worried. I never saw Shadepaw look so anxious. And I worried for Graymist. Having kits would be painful; that was common knowledge. I remembered hearing the elders tell us stories about Silverstream. She was Crookedstar's beloved daughter, but she died bearing her kits. The whole clan mourned her deeply, because the whole clan really loved her.

I prayed to Starclan that Graymist would survive with no more pain then what was necessary. We finished paroling the border. I decided to forget about my plan until I knew how Graymist was getting along. Now was definitely not a time to show off. Sandclaw keep string in the direction of the camp. Oakstorm licked her twice and murmured, "She's going to be ok." I remembered Sanclaw was Graymist's sister.

"Oakstorm, I can't help worrying about her. Especially since our mother died giving birth to us. I feel like the same thing is going to happen to her." Sandclaw whimpered.

"Fishcreek." Oakstorm called. He padded up to mentor and spoke quietly to him. The deputy nodded and beckoned the patrol with his tail in the direction of Shadowclan's border. Sandclaw and Oakstorm stayed behind. I slipped behind a thicket of brambles to spy. It wasn't really spying I told myself. It's watching over them in case something happens.

"Oakstorm, it's just so scary! I can't bear if something were to happen to her!" she sounded really choked up. Just like the way I felt as I watched Oakstrom cover her face with licks and press close to her. I just barely caught his gentle words, "You still have me. No matter what. And you're thinking of the worst-case scenario. There's a better chance she live. She'll have a beautiful litter of kits, and a special sister." He nudged her gently. That when I left.

My eyes were stinging as I raced to catch up with the patrol. It was truly over between him and me. I caught up with them and darted to my father's side. He smiled, but I could barely nodded back at him. My mind was full of images of Oakstorm wrapped around Sandclaw. I wanted that to be me. It should be me. I didn't notice we were heading for the camp until we almost there. We all quickened our speed, so we could find out about Gaymist's litter.

I expected everyone to be happy or sad or something when we reached the camp. But everything was the same. I puzzled over this, trying to figure what had happened. Shadepaw came up to us, and announced, "It was just pains. Watersong gave her a poppy seed for it and now she feels fine." The entire patrol signed with relief. Then they all disbursed. I stayed with Shadepaw. I think she knew something was up. So I decided to tell her, even before she asked. I ran to get Fernpaw.

"It really is over between us. He was all over Sanclaw when she got emotional. Whispering beautiful things in her ear, licking her, smiling. I don't think it was ever even real between us." Fernpaw tried to cut me off to argue, but I wouldn't let her. I suddenly knew I had to tell my sisters about the prophecy. "And there's something else, something way more important. A while ago, Mosskit came to me in a dream. We talked for a bit"-I wasn't going to tell her what she said about destinies or me needing strength, too personal-"…and then she said something… mysterious. She said 'Shade protects the river from death but Ferns must burn before Silver can light the forest.'"

We sat silently, all pondering what Mosskit might have meant by that. Fernpaw and I looked up at Shadepaw. After all she was the medicine cat apprentice; she should be used to weird stuff like this. I could tell Shadepaw knew something, but all she said was, "I'm not sure. But I do know we should tell Watersong, maybe even Rainstar. They ought to know about this, it sounds like it will affect the whole clan." We agreed.

Fernpaw meowed, "Dosen't it sound like us though? All that stuff about Fern and Shade and Silver?"

We all stared at one another, as though the answer could be found in the depths of our eyes if we looked close enough. Finally I said, "That's the only explaination I can think of right now." We all agreed Shadepaw should tell Watersong, and I would talk to Fishcreek. He should know about it too, since he's the deputy and Rainstar was on his seventh life. We would still be alive when Fishcreek was made leader. Fernpaw was going to notify Rainstar.

…

"Watersong!" I called when I reached the den, hoping my mentor was here. She said this morning she was going to look for burdock root if she had a chance. Burdock root, as everyone knew, cured rat bites. How would he react to the news that a warrior apprentice was sharing dreams with Starclan? After all that was supposed to be his duty. "Watersong!" I called louder, but there was no response. I would have to go look for him in the forest. I sighed and slipped out of the den.

…

There he was! I padded up to our leader. "Hello Fernpaw," he meowed to me.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" He must have seen my seriousness. He nodded and I followed him back to his den. He arranged himself in his nest.

"Please make yourself comfortable. What is on your mind?" I sat down on the sandy floor, and gulped. Would he even believe me?

"Silverpaw had a dream some time ago. She said Mosskit came to her in a vision and told her this: Shade protects the river from death but Ferns must burn before Silver can light the forest We all agree we should tell you, and Waterong and Fishcreek. My sisters have gone to talk to them right now. We think that it might be about the three of us since it mentions Fern, Silver, and Shade." Toward the end, I got so nervous it seemed my words rushed out and spilled together. "What do you think about this?"

…

"I think that is absolutely ridiculous!" I flinched. The deputy had never sounded this angry, even after I complained about being tired.

"Fishcreek I …" He didn't let me finish.

"You are sick. Go to Watersong and get some herbs. You're going mad. You are out of your mind. You are completely crazy. Go see Watersong, and never ever mention this nonsense to me again. You understand?" I had no choice but to obey. Sometimes it seemed the whole of Starclan was against me.

I watched Fernpaw back out of Rainstar's den. I bounded up to her and asked, "What did he say?" Did he react the same way Fishcreek had? Did Watersong? Where was Shadepaw?

"He thanked me for telling him, said he would discuss it with Fishcreek and Watersong, and keep his eyes open for anything strange. Oh and he said he wouldn't announce it unless we wanted him too. And he agreed that is was probably about us."

I calmed down some. Our leader believed it. Maybe he would persuade Fishcreek. "How did Fishcreek take it?" I told her that he though I was ill.

"That's terrible! He's so mean." She gasped. "Seen Shadepaw?" I shook my head. We both padded to the medicine cats' den but it was empty.

…

I finally found her over by the borders. Sure enough she had a wad of Burdock root in her jaws. She stopped when she saw me and put them down. "Shadepaw! What's wrong? You look stressed out!" her eyes grew wide, "Is Graymist…"

"No." I answered, "But I have something important to tell you. Mosskit visited Silverpaw in a dream and gave her a prophecy." Unlike my unsure sister, I knew it was a prophecy. It sounded like one, telling us what would happen later, plus I was a medicine cat apprentice. I was more experienced with this stuff. I recited Silverpaw's words to my mentor. She nodded slowly and mused, "Intersting…"

She picked up the roots again, and we walked back to camp. I wished I could read her mind. I meowed, "Oh yeah, Fernpaw told Rainstar, and Silverpaw told Fishcreek. I suspect they are waiting for us at camp. It took me a while to locate you." She simply nodded, her mouth full of herbs.

…

At last! I watched Shadepaw and Watersong enter the camp. Fernpaw gave me a nod before sprinting over to them. I followed more slowly "Rainstar said she would talk to you and Fishcreek about it later. Which is good because Fishcreek dosen't believe Silverpaw. He told her to go see you cause he thought she was sick." We all laughed. Rainstar emerged from his den, and called Watersong over to him. Fishcreek wasn't in sight, so I guessed he was already in the Leader's den. I hoped he had been convinced.

It was getting pretty late. I headed off to the den, with Fernpaw and Shadepaw behind me. I turned at the sound of my name, but my sisters didn't say anything. I straightened up when I realized one off them had. It was Mosskit's soft purr I heard in my ear: "He still doesn't believe. Starclan will share his dreams with him tonight so that he will. He won't doubt you ever again."


	10. Death and Life

Chapter 10

There was a cat standing over me I when I woke up the next morning. I jumped before realizing it was Fishcreek. "Oh sorry." He meowed. I just shurgged. He said, "Before training today, I want to talk to you. Meet me in the training hollow." I nodded and he left the den. I got up and stretched.

"Fernpaw!" Smallflower called, "We are meeting Silverpaw and Fishcreek in the training hollow. Huh? They are? I stopped at the camp entrance and waited for them. Then the three of us headed for the training hallow.

Fishcreek was waiting for us when we got that. He said, "I am sorry for doubting you. I acted like a kit and I am sorry." I accepted his apology and forgave him. "You have our full support." We reviewed hunting techniques and then our mentors sent us off. Fernpaw and I stuck together. Suddenly I felt very afraid. Terrified. I turned around just in time to see a huge creature jump out of the bushes. It was red, with an ugly muzzle and a hideous smell. His jump landed right in front of me. I heard Fernpaw fleeing but I was rooted to the ground in shock. Its huge claws swiped at my face, I cried out in pain and fell to my paws.

Oh the pain! I had never ever felt this much pain. I cried out again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Starclan help! Fernpaw Mosskit Shadepaw! Fishcreek! PLEASE!" The creature continually slashed at me. I whimpred again. My only hope was that Fernpaw would return with help. And soon. Cause my grip on life was slipping…my eyes closed, my heart slowed and I said good-bye to the world…

…

Faster! I had to be as fast as Windclan. My sister was in trouble! I wouldn't lose her! Not after Mosskit. I couldn't bear it. Finally I got to the camp! "HELP‼ PLEASE!" I cried. Rainstar was at my side, his warriors right behind him. I raced out of camp with the whole of Riverclan on my tail.

While we were running, I panted. "Silverpaw! A huge creature's attacked. It's red with an ugly snout and an awful smell. I think its really hurting her!" Watersong and Reedpelt, Shinewhisker, and Fishcreek and Webpelt ran faster, pulling ahead of the rust of us. I could hear fericious cauterwhales so I knew they were fighting the creature. Fox. That's the name Rainstar identifed the creature with. I reached the scene and looked for Watersong who was, without a doubt with my sister. I spotted her near a bramble thicket.

I ran up to her. She brushed her pelt against mine, blocking my view of Silverpaw. "Fernpaw," She meowed gently, "Silverpaw's…" I didn't let her finish. Pulling away, I stood over my sister.

There are no words to desrcibe what happened or how I'm feeling. As I look at my precious sister, I let loose a wail of despair. Her entire pelt was covered in awful stratches. I nuzzled her gently. She was deathly cold, and her scent wasn't right.

I spotted Oakstorm walking toward me. Anger replaced saddness. I bounded up to him, preventing him from getting any closer to Silverpaw. "Get away from her! You arent even her friend! All you did was hurt her!" I snarled. He flinched, then narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." I could hear the unspoken words, "Be that way." He padded to Sandclaw, who nuzzled him. I rolled my eyes.

I walked back to Silverpaw, and murmured softly to her. Watersong and Fishcreek joined me, and slowly, we carried her home.

…

When I opened my eyes again, there was no pain. I glanced around. Everything was sparkling, the ground, the trees the… Oh my gosh I was in Starclan! I … died?... I started hyperventailating. OH MY GOSH! I died! I gasped. I couldn't have died! What about Fernpaw and Shadepaw? What about Willowshadow and Rockshade? And Fishcreek and Rosedrop? I started running. I wasn't sure why; Maybe I thought if I ran fast enough, or long enough, I would wake up in my nest.

I wasn't watching where I was putting my paws. And promptly ran into a tree. Owww. "Mousebrain," I whispred to myself, "Watch where you're putting your paws." I heard a mrrow of laughter behind me. Great. I spun around, ready to snap at the cat but it was Mosskit! I stumbled over to her, causing her to laugh again. Then she steadied me with her tail and wrapped it around my shoudlers.

"Let's go get a drink." Mosskit guided me over to the river. I lowered my head and lapped at the water. It was delciously cold and tasted like liquid happiness and starlight. "Follow me," she meowed when I finished. I watched her padded away, before trailing after her. What was going on?

She walked through the forest confidently. I realized how much she had grown. She was almost taller then me! Wow. She stopped when we reached a clearing in the trees. There were Starclan cats waiting. She walked to the denter of the clearing and dipped her head to a blue tom. He nodded in return. I got the feeling he was a pretty important cat.

He was strikingly blue in color, with a long tail and pale yellow eyes. Then Mosskit padded forward and sat to his left. On his right was a cream-colored she-cat with darker cream legs and paws, ears, tail, and face. Her eyes were deep violet and she seemed delicate. Too delicate for clan life. The blue cat spoke. "I am Riverstar. I founded and led Riverclan for seasons before I was called into Starclan. This is Skyheart. She was my medicine cat." He inclined his head toward the creamy cat. I dipped my head to both of them.

I assumed they were here to welcome me to Starclan, but why them? They were legendary. And I never knew them. Shouldn't more familiar cats show me around the territory? "I am honored to be in your prescence." I mewed to the ancient cats. He nodded in acknowledgement. Mosskit spoke now, all humor gone as she too meowed seriously, "Riverstar and Skyheart have consulted with the other founding leaders. They all agree the forest still needs you." Yeah…. And? So what if the forest needed me? I had nothing more to do with it.

Unless they were going to give me the power to enter dreams. I could see Shadepaw again! My heart beat excitidly. But Mosskit wasn't finished speaking. "They have decided to send you back." My eyes grew wide. They had the power to do this with ordinaty cats? Or was it because of the propchey? "Bear it in mind that this is serious. You will the only cat to ever be sent back. This is only happening because your destiny hasn't been fufilled. Starclan never saw the fox kill you when they chose your destiny. Otherwise they would have prevented the fox from hurting you.

"… um…wow…" I wasn't sure what to say. " I don't know what to say…" Mosskit smiled but her eyes were still steady.

"Say yes."

I snorted "I'd give anything to go back." I looked down for the first time, and noticed my pelt was shining, and mark free.

"You will have to go through a lot of pain to go back, and you will definitly have a lot of scars." That was Riverstar. I nodded. All the cats stepped forward: a black tom with a calico at his side; a gray she-cat and a silver tabby; and a ginger she-cat with a fuffly white tom.

Mosskit was there too; turns out she had just as much power as the founders, because of the propchey. "Close your eyes," they said in unison. I ouldn't pick Mosskit's name out of the group. I shut my eyes tightly, secretly scared of the pain. "Breathe out through your nose," unision again. I oblidged. They seemed to be pushing out but I didn't see what it was.

The next minute I could feel what it. Power. And strength. I felt invinsible, strong. And weak! Great Starclan! The powerful feeling ebbed, giving way to pain. I looked down and saw myself fading. I couldn't find my voice. I looked at Mosskit, hoping she knew how much I loved her.I choked once before I gasped and opened my eyes.

The pain hit me. I hope the Starclan cats gave me enough strengh to survive. The pain seemed overpowering. "Shade… Shadepaw." I managed. She was at my side in an instant, her eyes huge. "Watersong!" she yelled. The medicine cat was at her side as soon as my sister had spoken. Then she saw me.

"Oh blessed Starclan!" she and Shadepaw ran to the storage cleft and brough out a lot of cobwebs. They started to pat them into place. My pelt, which had been so beautiful in Starclan, was covered in stratches. Some of them deep, others not so bad.

I moaned. Shadepaw asked, "Poppy seeds?" I nodded. She disapeared for a moment, but reapeared with a poppy seed. "Just one, to dim the pain. I'm afraid if I give you too much that you'll fall asleep and never wake up." I nodded and licked the poppy seed, swallowing it down. She continued to help her mentor. It took them a few more mintues.

Watersong asked, "Do you feel well enough to face the clan? I pondered that for a moment. I realized I really wanted to see everyone. Watersong walked out of the den and I saw her stop to talk to Rainstar. The two cats emerged into his den.

Moments later, the two cats jumped onto Mossrock. "All cats old enough to swim gather under Moss rock for a clan meeting." The clan assembled, expecting a death/sending a cat to Starclan ceremony. They were in for a big surprise. I spotted Fernpaw, and humbled to see how mesirable she looked. "Riverclan, I see sad looks from all of you, but I know I have something to make you all feel better. That was my cue so I stepped out from the den.

I heard my name called out but didn't try to match the voice to my clanmate. The rest of the clan turned to see what happened. I was surprised to see just how much I meant to the clan. Every cat looked ecstatic to see me. My name was passed around the camp, echoing off the dens.


	11. Reflections and Questions

Chapter 11

The clan rushed forward to embrace me, my family being the first ones. Fernpaw was purring too hard to speak. Rockshade wrapped his tail around me pulled me close to him. My mother licked at my pelt enthusiastically, cleaning the rosemary and lavender from my fur. Fishcreek and Rosedrop pushed forward to see me. I pulled away from my parents and greeted my friends and mentor. They gave me a lick around the ears.

I was handed from clanmate to clanmate. It felt surreal, everyone said something like, "I'm so glad your back!" or "I missed you!' or "I thought we'd lost you" but I noticed something. Everyone always look me in the eyes, and if they looked down they quickly reverted their eyes to my face again. What happened to me? After all the excitement died down and Rainstar ended the meeting, I raced out into the forest. I stopped a few tail lengths from the river shore. I took a deep breath.

Oh my… oh my gosh! That couldn't be me. The cat staring back at me was covered in scratches, some of them starting to scar. No wonder Oakstorm didn't want to see me. He was the only cat who kept his distance. Even Sandclaw had said it was good to see me alive and well. He must be embarrassed by me.

I jumped in the water to shatter the reflection of myself. The water felt good against my ruined pelt, despite it being cold. I realized no cat had questioned my return, they had been too happy to see me. I supposed that was a good thing. Though the founders hadn't said not to tell, I knew it was a one-time, 0ne-cat deal. How was I going to explain if someone asked? I knew I wouldn't be able to tell any cat I was sent back from the dead.

I hopped out of the river and walked home. I was getting tired, and feeling a lot of pain. I entered the camp and headed for the medicine cat den. Shadepaw was there, sorting through herbs with Watersong. I padded over to the pair of cats, and asked for something that would help for the pain. Shadepaw looked at her mentor, and when Watersong nodded, she walked to the rock cleft and scooped out two poppy seeds. I licked them up, thanked them and exited the den.

Most of the warriors were under Moss rock. I overheard them as I padded to the den. "How did she come back?" "Watersong said she was definitely dead?" "Did Starclan give her nine lives?" "She's so weird." Then my parents, Rosedrop, Fishcreek, and Shinewhisker stepped forward and stood up for me. I felt better already but I knew it would be awhile before all the gossip stopped. Whatever, all the cats that loved me didn't care how I came back, just that I was back. I headed for the apprentices' den to catch up on my sleep.

I awoke to find that I had slept the whole day. Fernpaw was not in the den, so she must be eating with the clan. I stretched and yawned before I headed out. It felt good to be with the clan again. I took a fish from the pile and sat with my sisters and friends. Rosedrop and Shinewhisker were so nice. They didn't flinch from my appearance or even mention it. They treated me the same way they did the other cats.

I wonder how long I had been "dead' I decided to ask. "What happened after I lost conscious?"

Fernpaw replied, "Watersong Fishcreek and I carried you home, placed you in the medicine cats' den and then I watched them put some cobwebs on you and something else that I cant remember. Shadepaw said that stuff would help with infections. Then I guess Watersong couldn't feel your pulse cause she said you were dead."

Rosedrop picked up the story. "He called a clan meeting and told us you were in Starclan with Mosskit. Then Watersong ran out of her den, and they talked under the Moss rock, and we saw you appear from the den." I nodded. Sounds like I had only been out for an hour, but it Starclan the time seemed to pass much faster.

Fishcreek came up to me and said, "Tommarow we are going to practice battle tactics, but only if you feel ok and Watersong says it's fine." I nodded. "But I'm feeling pretty bad, can I rest tomorrow?" He smiled at me, nodded and left. Wow. He had really changed. I smiled remembering the last time I wanted a day disappeared as soon as I saw Oakstorm. He was, of course, all over Sandclaw, licking her and whispring to her. She laughed and pressed closer to him, which was actually an accomplishment. I took a closer look at Sandclaw. She looked differant. I tried to figure it out. …Her stomach seemed bigger. Holy Starclan was she expecting!?

All kinds of pain hit me from all sides. Physical, emotional it just all hurt too much! I fled for the den. I tried to lose myself in dreams.

I woke up next morning to see Fernpaw grooming herself, preparing for the day. I groaned as I stretched out my limbs, then padded up to my sister. We shared tongues for a few minutes before she left for training. I sat around for a while before heading out into the clearing. Graymist was the only cat out. I left the den and padded out to her. We shared a fish and groomed each other, catching up with news. "Watersong said I'm going to have at least two kits." Wow.

"Have you picked names with Reedpelt yet?" She shook her head, and meowed, "We want to see the kits first." I was glad she was happy.

The next few day were boring. The conversation with Graymist was the highpoint. But at last I felt good enough to go training. So on the third day after dying I went out with Fishcreek to practice hunting. "Your fishing swipe isn't looking so good. Trying arching your paw, and putting your whole leg into it." I tried again. He nodded. "Better. But you don't need to make that face." We both laughed.

"Can I go put it into practice? I haven't hunted in so long."

He laughed again. "Sure Silverpaw." I raced for the river, feeling alive and happy.

The pain had been fading until I could only feel it if I slept funny. And turns out none of the scratches had scarred. Only a few were left, and Watersong said those were the ones that would scar. Whatever. My refection didn't scare me anymore. I scooped a fish out and it landed on the bank. A swift blow of my paw killed it. I allowed a satisfactory smile to enter my expression. Fishcreek bounded out of the trees He had big smile on his face. What was up? "Graymist is kitting. She has a she-cat and a tom. Watersong says she's got one more at least." I picked up my fish and raced back to camp with him.

On the way, I remember he was Reedpelt's father. So that's why he was so excited. The happiness was contagious as we entered the camp. Sandclaw was missing, and immediately Fishcreek headed to the Nursery. They emerged again with big smiles. They kitting was a success and Graymist was fine. I let out a breath, happy again. Until I saw Sandclaw run to Oakstorm.

I looked away. I slipped into the Nursery; seeing the kits would be a good distraction. Until I see that one of them is a sandy colored tom, just the same color as Sandclaw. I shake off my feelings so I could be happy for Graymist. "Meet Icekit" she gestured to the gray she cat with piercing blue eyes. "And Cloudkit" the next little she-cat was white. "and Thrushkit" That was the sandy tom's name.

"I'm glad you're ok." Graymist nodded. I gave her a lick and left to find Shadepaw and Fernpaw.

I rounded up Fernpaw and we went to the medicine cat den. "You delivered your first kits!" we both scream. She gave us a huge smile. "Congrats!" I said at the same time Fernpaw said "Congratulations!" We all laughed.

"Hungry?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Starving." We all padded out to the fresh-kill pile and joined Shinewhisker and Rosedrop. I didn't hear any other cats talking about me anymore; Graymist's kits took the gossip away from me. I was grateful for that. As we ate, I smiled with pure happiness. It was hard to think of all the bad things that could happen when you were surrounded by the cats you love.


	12. The Fox Strikes Again

Chapter 12

When I woke up the next day, it was dawn. I saw Fishcreek sharing toungues with Shinewhisker. I smiled. Awww that's so great, I thought, my grouch of a mentor might get a mate if he dosen't mess things up. Maybe that was part of the reason he had been so cheerful lately. I decided not to interupt them. I headed for the lake, to do some early morning hunting.

I sat down on the riverbed hoping a fish would appear soon. My mind started wondering idly. I found myself questioning if fish sleep. Do they have family they care about? Are they terrifed of cats coming to hunt them? Do they like swimming?

What was I thinking?! I needed to find some prey to take back to camp! I focused hard now, watching the river intensly. A fish appeared! I scooped it out and gave it a killing bite. "Thank you Starclan!" I whispered looking at the sky, imagining Mosskit was watching me proudly. I scanned the river, but it seemed all the fish were hiding today. I grasped the fish in my jaws and padded deeper into the forest. I buried the prey next to a large boulder and tasted the air for any scents.

Squirrel! I looked around trying to pinpoint the creature. Where was it? I pricked my ears and sniffed the air. There! It had been hiding behind me. I whirled around and sprang at it. The creature was dazed and easily killed. I buried it by the fish, and checked scents again. I smelt my clanmates, prey and fox. My heart thumped in fear. I dug up my prey and ran to camp.

The camp was so different from this morning. I dropped the prey on the fresh-kill pile and walked up to Fishcreek, who had just finished setting the patrols. "I see you have been hunting. Great job Silverpaw." I nodded in acknowledgement, surprised he was so caring. Shinewhisker must be making him happy. Or maybe she was rubbing off on him.

"Thank you. While I was out I smelled fox." He called Willowshadow, Sandclaw Spashspot and Wetfoot. He told them about the fox. "So we have to go track it down and make sure it dosent have cubs. Then we chase them out of the territory."

I noticed he kept saying we. "What do you mean we?" I asked him. He meowed, "I am going with them." He spotted Oakstorm the same time I did. He had just emerged, climbing out of the warriors den after sleeping late. "Oakstorm," he called, "Will you show Silverpaw some battle moves please?"

So that's how I got to spend an afternoon training with my ex best friend. I sighed as I followed him into the forest. He set the pace and I struggled to keep up. He got to the training hollow way ahead of me. He didn't comment, starting the lesson instead. I found myself thinking about the day when we were friends, and all the games we played together was kits. It was enough to kill me.

I didn't know someone important to me was dying too. Meanwhile Oakstorm snapped at me, saying that I had better learn to listen to warriors if I was ever going to get respect from my clanmates. I sighed again, and threw myself at him and wrestled him to the ground, clawing him with sheathed paws. He seemed to have forgotten his defensive moves. I switched from clawing his face, keeping my paws sheathed, to battling his stomache. I would show him he had to respect me! My expression twisted into anger.

I wished I had him back. The sudden pain made me flinch. I lost my focus and fell off him. I stayed on the ground, too heart broken to get up. I stared out into the distance still thinking about our lost friendship. I felt a single teardrop fall down my face. Oakstorm nudged me to my paws. My heart soared at his touch. "Come on," he growled, "if your are just going waste time, you can do that at camp." My heart dropped to my paws again. I followed him, my heart getting heavier with each step.

The patrol was back already. I saw Oakstrom run up to Sandclaw, saying something like how worried he had been. I rolled my eyes. But then I noriced a bleakness in her eyes. Graymist! I rushed into the nursery. She was curled up, napping with her three kits. I returned and Willowshadow walked up to me. The expression on her face… reminded me of how she looked when Mosskit died. No! No it can't be! Fernpaw! Shadpaw! I dashed to the medicine cats' den. I swallowed a wail of despair. On the ground of the den layed a still figure. I knew that figure. Oh starclan…

The cat's fur was scented with laveneder and rosemary, just as Mosskit had. The blue eyes I knew and trusted were closed and would stay that way. The gray fur I always saw as sleek and well taken care of was matted and covered in stratches. Watersong emerged from the rock cleft alone. She dropped her mouthful of herbs and padded up to me. She tried to comfort me but I wasn't having that. I left the den, choking on saddness.

Fernpaw was waiting for me outside the den. She pressed close to me. My sisters were the only cats who could comfort me. They were the only ones who really understood me. Shadepaw entered camp and dropped her herbs off to Watersong before padding up to me. They escorted me to Mossrock, where the whole clan had gathered. I didn't even hear Rainstar call the meeting.

"Silverpaw, your mentor was Fishcreek, and the clan grieves for him. Now you must learn your warrior skills under a new mentor. Sandclaw you will continue her training. You are a great hunter and kind. I know Silverpaw will learn a lot from you." Oh no! I frowned. No way would I ever accept her as my new mentor

. "They aren't being cruel. Starclan is preparing you for your destiny. For you to completely fulfill your fate, you need to be strong," I heard Mosskit telling me. I clenched my teeth and touch noses with her, but true acceptance take a long time to earn.

"I will have to name Riverclan's new deputy before midnight. But first I wish to thank Starclan for his life. He was a great hunter, a noble deputy and a good mentor. He would have been a great leader." I recalled Rainstar having three lives left. He could very well be chosing the next leader. The meeting ended, and the clan scattered. I helped the elders bring my mentor into the heart of the camp so we could all share tougnes with him one last time.

I stayed by his side with my sisters until Rainstar called, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the Mossrock for a clan meeting." The moon was rising in the sky. Rainstar took that as his singal to speak. "It is my job to name Riverclan's new deputy. I say these words before all of Starclan and Fishcreek so they can hear and approve my choice. Smallflower will be the new deputy."

Fernpaw was the first to cheer, since she was Smallflower's apprenitce. The clan joined in. "Smallflower! Smallflower!" She dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Riverclan. I vow to serve you the best I can." The happiness was too much for me. I ran to Fishcreek and burried my head in his fur. The night slipped away but I stayed that way the whole time, ignoring everything but the pain.


	13. Mentors

Chapter 13

I was stiff the next morning. The clan gathered around the elders as they took Fishcreek away to be buried. I sighed. Sandclaw bounded up to me announcing, "Time for training." I narrowed my eyes but had no choice. I followed her to the river. Shinewhisker was there. She looked lost. "I loved him." She was unquestionably talking about Fishcreek. I repeated what Oakstorm told me after Mosskit died, "Starclan gives each kit a one when they are born. Sometimes it hurts the cat, and those who love him. But they don't do it to be cruel. They have every cat's best interest in mind."

"Do… do you mean that?"

I nodded and said, "I miss him too. He was a great mentor."

She nodded. "Silverpaw, come. I want to see which battle moves you already know."That was Sandclaw, calling to me from across the camp. I nodded and gave Shinewhisker a lick before catching up to my new mentor.

The training session was just awkward. I couldn't think of Sandclaw as my mentor. She seemed too impatient. She spoke to me like I was a kit. Sandclaw didn't understand me or what I have been through, what I am going through. But how could I expect her to when I didn't understand either?

"Why don't you just go hunting? I'll work with you on your battle moves later." I narrowed my eyes at her tone. I would show her just like I showed Oakstorm!

"I wanna show you one more thing though."

Her eyes narrowed too and she scolded me, "When your mentor tells you to do something, you do it, no complaints! Great Starclan, did you always complain to Fishcreek this much?"

I snapped back., "He didn't give me anything to complain about! He treated me with respect; he was always kind and patient with me! You treat me like I'm too dumb to understand."

Her eyes flashed blue fire and she spat, "Don't talk to me like that. Ill show you respect when you earn it. Now go hunt!"

I rolled my eyes, but had the sense not to keep arguing. I bounded off toward the river, and found a shady spot to sit. I looked into the water, scanning my eyes for the sight of fish. There was definitely a lot more out now than before. I scooped one out and clawed it fiercely. I scowled at it before returning my gaze to the river. I scooped out a few more fish before I returned to camp. Sandclaw was talking to Oakstorm. His reproaching glaze slid over to me before he nuzzled Sandclaw. I growled and put all but one of my fish on the pile. It was obvious Sandclaw told him about our argument.

I missed fishcreek even more than I though possible. Hopefully he had some good memories of training 'cause I did. I remembered the day he showed me how to sneak up on our enemies. I had come up with a game for it. One of us would disappear from view while the other stayed put. It was my turn to disappeared and so I waited silently for a long time. Just when he let his guard I pounced from the left and he went flying into a tree. He was laughing the whole time and I had too, once I knew he was ok. Even now, I was purring at the memory

He had gotten me back a few days later. We were fishing, not at the river that was our boundary with Thunderclan, but at a spot that was closer to camp. I leaned in to scoop one out, and he pushed me in. He laughed loud enough to scare any remaining fish away. I shock my fur out and glare at him, but couldn't resist laughing with him. Oakstorm had been concerned when I got back, but I assured him I was ok. "I went for a swim." He purred and looked at me with a warmth that I missed bitterly.

I sighed happily, all Sandclaw's criticism gone just like that. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the Mossrock for a clan meeting." I sat in the middle of Rosedrop and Fernpaw, and Shadepaw was on Fernpaw's other side. Rosedrop and I exchanged a greeting. I watched the clan gather, wondering what the reason was for the meeting. "I wish to welcome three new kits to the clan. Graymist and Reedpelt emerged from the knot of cats, with their three little kits in the middle of them. Graymist pushed Thrushkit forward, and Smallflower gave him a lick and a nod before sending him to Rainstar. "This is Thrushkit." He meowed before giving him a nod.

The little gray she kit bounded up to Smallflower before Reedpelt could tell her to. I purred at her entusaium. Smallflower licked her and gave her a nod before passing her to Rainstar, just as he had with Thrushkit. Rainstar nodded at her and said, "This is Icekit, named after her deep blue eyes." I though the name suited her, the shade of blue being the exact shade of ice. I had never seen another cat with eyes that color. Cloudkit came up to me and said, "Hey Silverpaw!"

The clan laughed as she gazed at me, with awe in her eyes. I meowed quickly, "This is Cloudkit."

The tiny kit grinned and said, "Yeah last time I checked that was me." My clanmates laughed harder. I placed my tail over her shoulders and pulled her over to Smallflower. Could this get more embarrassing? I retreated to my spot. Smallflower licked her and gave her a nod. Cloudkit padded up to Rainstar. Rainstar nodded in turn and pronounced, "As Silverpaw said, this is Cloudkit."

My little fan meowed, "Yay Silverpaw! Can she mentor me?" Apparently it could. Someone stop this madness! Reedpelt came and escorted his kits back to the circle of cats. Thank you Reedpelt! I thought.

"We wish the three of them a long happy life full of good hunting and friendship." Rainstar said. The clan cheered in approval. Rosedrop and my sister teased me as Rainstar brought the meeting to a close. "Silverpaw's the best!" Rosedrop exclaimed.

"I want her to be my mentor!" Shadepaw said.

Fernpaw meowed, "No I want her! You're a medicine cat anyway."

Rosedrop jumped onto Fernpaw in a play fight and growled, "I'll fight you for her."

I laughed. "Ok guys break it up." Rosedrop got off Fernpaw and helped her to her paws.

It had been a long day, and I was tired to the tip of my claws. I settled into my nest and drifted into a deep slumber.

The next day was bright and sunny. I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. I even placed my tail over my eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes; Fernpaw must be out training with Smallflower. "Silverpaw!" I groaned. Sandclaw sounded really annoyed. I wished I could get away from her. I wasn't looking forward to another afternoon of training with her. She didn't even have much warrior experience compared to some of the senior warriors Rainstar could have chosen for me.

I groaned again as I stretched my legs and walked over to her. "What do you think you are, a dormouse? It's time for training. Stop being lazy." With that she ran out of camp. Great. She didn't even say what we were doing. Fishcreek would have been kind enough to say where to meet him.

I walked over to the camp's entrance when Cloudkit appeared from nowhere. She squeaked, "Where are ya going? Can I come?" I said, "Training. And no sorry. Stay in camp where it's safe."

She looked so downcast so I reached over and gave her a lick on her head. "If it's ok with your mother, I'll take you for a walk in the forest when I get back." She cheered up right away.

"Ok Silverpaw! Have fun!" She bounding off to the nursery calling, "Graymist!" I stifled a laugh and left camp.

My amusement didn't last long. It took way too long to find Sandclaw. She was furious with me, but I tuned out what she said. If she told me where to meet her I woudn't have had to search the whole territory and be late. I watched demonstrate a battle move. When it was my turn, I jumped on her like I was supposed to and bit her neck and pulled up. She screeched and threw me off. She sprang at me and I tried to jump out of the way but she grabbed my leg as I jumped. She threw me hard to the ground and clawed at my stomach. With unsheathed paws, therefore drawing blood. "That is how you handle surprise? You'll be killed in the next battle." She snorted.

Anger flowed through me and I caught her off guard. While she was trying to scramble to her paws, I bit her tail and pulled until she fell again. I pounced on her and swiped at her ear. I had the decency to keep my claws in. "Satisfied?" I growled.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Better, I have been teaching you well." Oh please, this was her first day teaching me battle moves. Fishcreek showed me that display of moves.

Fishcreek. He would be so proud of me. Doing my best in a hostile situation and trying to be respectful, on the outside at least. Sandclaw must have noticed my lack of attention cause she tried to throw my off. I planted my paws on etheir side of her and dug my claws into the ground. She clawed my belly some more, making it sting but I held my ground growling. "Good strategy huh? I made it so you can't escape," I asked taking care to sound non threating. She nodded and then I let her up. We worked for the rest of the day, somewhat better than we had yesterday. At least there was no unnecessary scolding.

I had to hand it to her, when she wasn't being mean, she was a good mentor. She helped me sort out a problem I had with the front paw swipe and when we worked on the scruff shake, she came up with a better way to inflict more damage. And she let me put some of my own twist into things. I had to modify some of the new moves she showed me, to accommodate my short legs.

I wondered where all her anger came from. I was pretty sure it wasn't about the Oakstorm thing; after all she was really friendly to me in the first stages of their relationship. What had changed since then? I vowed silently to figure it out and talk to her about, see if we could smooth things over.

When we returned to camp, Smallflower was setting the patrols for tommarow. Cloudkit ran up to me, her gray eyes sparkling. "She said yes! Graymist said it was ok!" I purred at her happiness just like I had this morning.

I nodded, "Very good, let's go then."


	14. Understandings

Chapter 14

"Wow! The forest is so… so awesome!" Cloudkit squeaked. "Can we see the river and the training hollow and the boundaries?"

I laughed, "Whoa slow down. I said I'd take you for a walk, not a tour. What do you want to see the most?"

She didn't hesitate. "The river!" she yelled. I nodded and set off for the water, Cloudkit bounding behind me.

When the river was in sight, she raced ahead of me. And jumped into the river! NO! I raced down the slope and plunged into the water after her. She coughed out river water and whimpered, "Silverpaw help." She sounded… like she had given up. I swam faster. Her head disappeared from sight. I dived underwater in a desperate scramble to find her and get her out of the water.

I crawled out of the river, Cloudkit dangling from my jaws like a piece of fresh-kill. I placed her gently in a bed of ferns and looked at her. No scratches and she looked ok. Her eyes were closed but I could see her chest going up and down, so she was definitely breathing. I stayed beside her for a few minutes, deliberating if I should bring her back like this. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Silve- Silverpaw?" She meowed weakly. I nodded. She smiled at me saying, "You saved me. Thanks." I nodded again, and groomed her fur, cleaning it of river water and warming her up. She sat up and shakily helped me. She slowly regained her composure; though she wasn't the happy bouncy kit I knew and loved. "You'll be ok, just make sure not to rush blindly into things. And never go out alone." She nodded earnestly. So I continued. "That's how I lost Mosskit. She jumped into the river, just like you had. Fernpaw went in after her I was told. I ran back to camp to get warriors to help us. But we were too late, and we almost lost Fernpaw too. But Webpelt pulled her out."

She looked at me thoughtfully. "I never knew what happened to Mosskit. No one would tell us, Graymist said she didn't want to talk about." I knew this. The whole clan grieved over Mosskit. I gave her a lick and she looked a bit better.

"Come on, you're ok right." She nodded eagerly. I offered to show her how to fish. She cheered up all the way to her happy normal self. We walked back down to the river at a normal pace. I settled myself in front of the river, and Cloudkit sat close to me.

I explained it was important to sit back so her shadow wouldn't hit the water, but close enough so she could easily scoop out the fish. Then I showed her how to get the fish out of the water. "Speed is essential." I told her. She wanted to give it a try, but I said, "No it's getting late and we've had enough excitement today. I led her back to camp.

Graymist was at the Fresh-kill pile with her mate and kits. Cloudkit ran up to her and she covered her daughter with licks. I followed behind. Graymist paused in her grooming to say, "Thank you Silverpaw."

I nodded, "Goodnight." As I headed for my nest I heard Icekit and Thrushkit pestering Cloudkit about the forest. I purred until I saw Sandclaw staring at with scorn and jealousy. Understanding hit me like the light from the sun.

But I would talk to her tomorrow. I slunk off to my nest. I would fix this thing tomorrow with Sandclaw. Fernpaw entered the den before I could drift into sleep. "Hey. How was the walk with Cloudkit?"

I smiled and said, "Great! She sure has a lot of enthesauisam! I showed her the river." She nodded and sank into her nest. "See you in the morning." She yawned. I nodded. She drifted into sleep quickly but I didn't fall asleep until moonhigh.

The next morning I woke up first and was waiting in the clearing for Sandclaw I decided to start off as friendly as possible. Sandclaw emerged from the warrior's Rosedrop, Oakstorm, Smallflower, Splashspot, Wetfoot, Reedpelt, Frostwhisker and Rockshade.

Smallflower began dividing up the cats into patrols. Sandclaw said, "Let's go working on your hunting skills." I nodded and together we walked toward the training hollow.

On the way, I spoke, "Sandclaw? Why don't you like me? I mean just cause Oakstorm and I were friends dosen't mean I'm a threat to you anymore. He dosen't even like me anymore."

She sighed, "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. I was just jealous that you and Cloudkit were getting along so great. I mean I wanted to have a relationship like that with my sister's kits. And you have one without working at it, or even wanting it in the first place. But I realize my behavior isn't helping anything. So I'll be better."

I nodded, surprised at her change of heart. But it wasn't shocking to hear that my idea from last night had been correct. She surprised me even more by saying, "Oakstorm dosen't hate you, but he thought I didn't like you so he followed my lead. Plus the way you couldn't let go of him made him a bit upset." I understood that. I felt an unexpected stab of pain. I still missed him so much.

"I think we can get along nicely now, the three of us." I nodded and smiled. When we reached the hollow, she showed me the best way to catch a pigeon. "You have to use both speed and stealth. Keep low to the ground while you stalk it and once you get close enough, run and pounce." I nodded, and tried it out for myself. It wasn't as natural as catching fish, but after a few tried I got the hang of it. "Now why don't you go see if you can catch one?" I nodded again and headed deeper into the forest.

I loved how different Sandclaw was, like a whole new cat! I knew training wouldn't be so tough from now on. But Oakstorm…he would still be a problem. I had tried to be happy for him but it wasn't working. Focus! I told myself, You're hunting! I looked around scenting the air for any clue to where the pigeons were. I followed a scent trail and boom! There was one digging up a worm by the river. Remembering my lesson I dropped into a crouch. Slowly I padded up to it, and perfect. I was close enough to jump. I raised my leg to when the creature looked around. I froze.

But it continued its search for food, unaware it was about to become a meal. I ran a few steps and lunged. I had grabbed it by the wind. It started pecking at me nose, trying to get me to let go. I wasn't having that. It then tried to fly away but I gave it a swipe and it fell to my feet, dead. Thanks, Starclan! I thought. I picked up the bird, but Sandclaw stepped out of the ferns before I could decide that to do. "Great job, Silverpaw."

I meowed around the prey, "Thanks." She led the way back to camp.

I set the bird on the pile. Smallflower came up to me and said, "Do you mind checking on the elders? Going over them for ticks and feeding them?" I nodded and padded to the den. I called a greeting before stepping in. Furrypelt and Nightwhisker sleeping, and Nighteye, Frostspot, Bumblenose, Rainfur, and Blackwhisker were talking.

"I was wondering you guys were hungry." I asked. They all meowed yes, so I vanished again. I saw Fernpaw dragging a huge clump of moss in. I nodded hello to her and picked out some prey from the pile.

Then I went to help Fernpaw with the moss. She was very grateful. Together we made new nest for all seven of them. Furrypelt and Nightwhisker were grumpy when we first woke them up but cheered up when we announced they were getting a new nest. Fernpaw hauled the old moss to the Dirtplace while I went over them for ticks. Fernpaw went with me to the river to wash up and them we did some fishing.

When we got back, laden with fish, the clan was assembled for a meeting. Fernpaw and I quickly deposited our prey and sat beside Rosedrop, Shinewhisker, and Shadepaw. "Tonight is the Gathering. I have chosen Oakstorm, Rosedrop, Shinewhisker, Webpelt, Spashspot, Wetfoot, Rockshade, Smallflower, Fernpaw, and Silverpaw to come. Also Bumblenose, Blackwhisker, and Nighteye." Oh boy! I had completely forgotten about the Gathering! And it would be Fernpaw's first one, and Rosedrop's first one as a warrior! This was going to be great!


	15. A Chaotic Gathering

Chapter 15

The cats Rainstar called assembled beneath Mossrock. Shadepaw padded up to us. She said, "Bye guys. You have to tell me about it when you get back. Promise?"

I nodded, "Of course, Shadepaw!" Fernpaw and I gave her a nudge before running to catch up with the clan. They had already left the camp.

Fourtrees was so crowded! There were far more cats here than last time. I looked around the clearing, hoping to spot my friends. I saw Oakstorm with Rosedrop, talking to a pair of black toms. Shinewhisker was with Smallfower, talking to the deputies. I guessed that Shinewhisker was telling them about Fishcreek. There! I saw Gorsepaw, Lillypaw, and Blackpaw over by one of the oaks. "Those are my friends over there." I meowed to Fernpaw. "Come on, I'll take you to meet them." She nodded.

"Lillypaw!" I called. She turned to see who spoke, and broke into a smile when she saw me. She and Gorsepaw and Blackpaw ran up to me and the four of us brushed muzzles. Then I said, "This is my sister Fernpaw." They meowed hellos. I asked, "Are Shortpaw and Flowerpaw ok?"

Blackpaw told us that Flowerpaw had been too tired to come. "She's been training really hard."

Lillypaw said, "Shortpaw couldn't come because he keeps talking back to Skyleaf too much." I guessed Skyleaf was her mentor.

"Tonight we meet under the full moon as commanded by Starclan." Mudstar yowled. We all glanced up at the Great Rock. "Will you speak first, Honeystar?" She nodded and stepped forward.

The leader of Thunderclan said, "We have thrived this moon. Sweetbriar had a litter of kits, one tom and one she-cat." Congratulations broke out. "We have discover a new tracking tactic for squirrels. Shadowfur was bitten by an adder, but Bluedrop says he will be fine." She paused as though there was something more she wanted to say. But Heatherstar stepped forward before she could say anything more.

"Windclan had an outbreak of whitecough, but we have all recovered. Gorsepaw is doing wonderful in his training. He caught a hawk a quarter moon ago." The clans cheered Gorsepaw's accomplishment. He lowered his head in embarrassment. As his closet friends we cheered the loudest. He smiled tentatively at Fernpaw and she returned it. "We lost Greeneye to a monster. She watches over us from Starclan." The clans quieted down, thinking of the fallen warrior. I bowed my head in respect, noticing that my friends did the same.

When Mudstar took Heatherstar's place, he was solemn. "We too have lost a clanmate. Bluefoot is with Starclan now." Wow this was a sad Gathering! "Our territory has gotten marshier over the course of the moon, causing some of our prey to disappear, but we aren't having any problems feeding ourselves. We had to chase a badger out of our land and it hasn't come back."

Rainstar gave Mudstar a comforting lick on the ears before he spoke, "Riverclan has two new warriors, Rosedrop and Oakstorm." Meows of congratulations arose from the cats, the loudest from Riverclan. "But we lost Fishcreek to a fox, so Smallflower has taken over the deputy position. And we thought the fox had killed Silverpaw but she made a miraculous recovery."

A clamor arose from the watching clans in the clearing. Rainstar narrowed his eyes and glared at Honeystar, continuing with his report. "Thunderclan was found on our land about a quarter moon ago. What were your warriors doing there, Honeystar?" I have never seen my leader so mad.

I couldn't help glancing at Lillypaw. She was looking at Fernpaw and me ruefully. I mouthed, I'm sorry. She nodded. I had missed Honeystar's reply but it made Rainstar angrier, I could tell. He snarled, "You stay off our land or there will be a war! We deal with trespassers seriously, and don't tolerate any invasions."

Agreement rose from my clanmates. Lillypaw huddled close to the ground, as though she was scared of being swept into my clan's fury. I licked her ear trying to comfort her. Fernpaw, on her other side, nudged her. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by loud growls. The whole clearing seemed filled with anger. Cats were tuning on each other, hissing and growling. Fights were breaking out, spreading like wildfires. I looked at Silverpelt, and saw heavy storm clouds covering the moon.

The medicine cats and leaders were yowling, trying to get control of their clans, but no cat was listening. I swept my eyes across the clearing, the anger filling my mind till I couldn't think clearly. I head a sharp yowl from Mudstar. He leaped on Heatherstar, screeching. Rainstar and Honeystar squared up to each other, preparing to do battle.

A calico tom jumped on me from behind. I struggled under his grip, but I really wasn't fighting him. I fought the anger deep inside me. I exploded, throwing him off into the Great Rock. I let loose a holler that raised the fur on my neck. The screeching and caterwauls stopped. The cats broke apart and stared at me.

"Stop fighting! This isn't Starclan's will. Gatherings are a night of peace. Who are we to go against their will?" The clans still looked angry. I added, "We must respect Starclan." Fernpaw, Gorsepaw, Lillypaw and Blackpaw supported me, and so did Bluedrop, Runningfire, Leopardshadow and Watersong, the medicine cats.

Runningfire said, "We should all return to our territories now." The leaders regained their composure and called their clans together. Shadowclan left first then Thunderclan. Riverclan and Windclan were last.

On the way home, Sandclaw caught up to me and said, "I'm proud you managed to stop the clans from fighting. That was incredible, especially for an apprentice." I nodded and thanked her. A thought struck me. The clans hadn't listened to the leaders or their medicine cats. So why had they listened to an apprentice?

When we returned, everything was quiet. I sneaked a look into the medicine cat den, and saw Shadepaw fast asleep in her nest. I would tell her what happened at the Gathering tomorrow. I clumsily padded across the clearing to my den. I settled into my nest. My sister came in a minute later. "Goodnight Fernpaw." I murmured. I was out before she could reply.

During the night I woke to a strange smell. I coughed as a puff of gray stuff entered my throat. Heat seemed to fill the whole den. There was an orange flickering light thing at the back of the den. And that's when I knew we were in big trouble. Because that orange thing was a killer.


	16. An Eventful Day

Chapter 16

"FIRE!" I yowled loudly, coughing on the smoke. I raced up to Fernpaw and shook her violently. "Fernpaw! I yelled. She blinked open her eyes to reply, but when she saw the fire she jumped up. "Nursery and Elders den!" I told her. "I got warriors and medicine den!" We rushed out of our den. I didn't watch Fernpaw, only concentrating on my task.

"FIRE! Get out, head for the river!" I yelled. I hurled myself into the warriors' den. "Fire! Evacuate the camp!" I yelled. Most of the warriors were awake at my yell. They streamed out of the den, helping every cat that needed it. I saw Frostwhisker shaking Webpelt awake. I noticed Spashspot and Wetfoot run for the Elders' den. Good. Fernpaw would need help with them. I saw Shadepaw and Watersong, jaws crammed with herbs, running for the entrance. I checked Rainstar's den, but it was empty.

Frostwhisker and Webpelt joined Spashspot, Wetfoot and Fernpaw in helping the elders. Graymist! I ran to the nursery. She was at the entrance, struggling to carry her kits. She held Thrushkit and Reedpelt had Icekit. When Cloudkit saw me, she hurled herself at me. I grasped her by the scruff, and with Graymist and Reedpelt, dashed to the entrance.

The fire had spread to engulf almost the whole camp. The dens were destroyed, and any fresh-kill left on the pile was inedible. I saw Shadepaw and Watersong at the entrance, unmoving. Were they in shock? I ran ahead of Graymist and Reedpelt and saw why they didn't rush for the safety of the forest. There was a fallen, burning tree blocking the entrance. I look around wildly for some way out of camp. A wall of fire blocked the dirplace tunnel too.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do to get out. I suppose we could find an unburned tree and try to climb out. I looked around, but all the trees were either black and burned or lit with fire. The kits were terrified, screeching in fear. The fire roared on. Our survival looked bleak.

Fernpaw's head poked out of a tangle of bracken. "Guys! Crawl through here! It's safe!" Watersong ran to the hole in the bracken, followed by Graymist Reedpelt and Shadepaw. Fernpaw made sure all of us were safely in before crawling through the hole after us.

The kits were whimpering now. Since we had left the flames behind they weren't as scared. But I knew they were still worried. Cloudkit, still safely in my jaws, had fallen asleep. She seemed worn out. We reached the end out of the tunnel and padded out, the threat of the fire left behind at the ruined camp. Fernpaw was padding out when a burning tree fell on her! "OW! Shadpaw, Silverpaw! Help me!" I looked back at her and yowled to Starclan, dropping Cloudkit, "NO! FERNPAW!"

Shadepaw was already at her side. I could see that the tree wasn't hurting her as much as the fire that was buring her. We had to get her out! Gently I grasped her shoulder fur, and Shadepaw grabbed her scruff. I was even thinking about the hazard of the fire. Together we pulled as hard as we could. She popped out after a few hard tugs. The fire had barely touched us, but I had burned my paws. Watersong and Shadepaw inspected her. "Where does it hurt?" Watersong asked.

My blood froze as I took a good look at her. Her front legs were burned, scorched black. It didn't appear like she could move them. I wasn't surprised when she said, "My front legs! I can't feel them!" she coughed. I licked her, murmuring to her softly. Cloukit, whose white pelt was stained with grey soot, looked scared stiff. Her eyes were round and wide with surprise. Her siblings had the same expressions. Watersong said, "I'll carry Cloudkit, while you and Shadepaw help Fernpaw." I nodded, and Shadepaw and I took up positions beside her.

Watersong abandoned the herbs so she could carry Cloudkit. Fernpaw struggled to her feet, stumbling again and again. She was too big to carry by her scruff. Shadepaw and I exchanged a quizzical look. What were we going to do? I had an idea. "Place her front legs on my back." I told Shadepaw. She gently nuzzled Fernpaw legs onto my back. "Now walk behind her, and make sure she doesn't slip or fall." Together the three of us walked with Watersong, Graymist and Reedpelt.

It took us a long time to get to where our clanmates were waiting by the river. Gasps arose from the whole clan when we reached them. Willowshadow and Rockshade hurried over to us, Sandclaw right behind them. Rainstar followed behind Sandclaw. Willowshade groomed Fernpaw vigorously, worrying aloud about her. Rockshade just stood there, as though he couldn't believe it. Fernpaw coughed. Watersong gave her a dose of honey to help her throat. She and Shadepaw saw to the rest of the clan, using the few herbs they managed to save.

If we crossed the river, we'd be safe from the fire. But then we would have to face the threat from Thunderclan. I wondered what Rainstar would do. Whatever the case he would have to make a decision quickly; the fire would not wait for him.

"Smallflower!" He called. The deputy bounded up from where he was lying down with Shinewhisker and Wetfoot. "Take a patrol to the border and ask if we may stay on their land for a few days. Don't lie about the fire, but don't give the impression we are weak." She nodded and groomed the soot out of her fur, before flicking her tail at Shinewhisker and Wetfoot. "Take Oakstorm and Rockshade too." She nodded, and the two cats fell in behind her. The look Oakstorm gave me before he left made me swell with happiness.

"Silverpaw, get Shadepaw and Willowshadow. I have… to leave." I looked at my beloved sister, and could hardly nod. I ran to Shadepaw, who had just finished with the elders. Frostspot and Furrypelt looked to be asleep at their denmate's feet.

"They didn't make it." She meowed somberly. I looked down, sure I was going to break her heart. "Fernpaw's… leaving…She wants you." Shadepaw nodded and followed me to our sister. Willowshadow saw our faces, so she didn't need our explanation.

Rainstar was standing over Fernpaw. He said, "Fernpaw has earned her warrior name."

Willowshadow protested weakly, "But she's dying, without a chance to have her ceremony."

Rainstar said, "There is one for a dying apprentice if they are worthy. And Fernpaw is certainty worthy." Fernpaw looked at Rainstar, brimming with emotion. She coughed, "Nothing… would make me happier." She smiled.

"I, Rainstar, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has given her life in the service of Riverclan, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. She will be known as Ferntail. Let Starclan receive her as Ferntail." She looked around the circle of cats, all of whom loved her.

She smiled and murmured, "Thanks." Her eyes drifted close, still smiling. I crumbled to the ground next to her, pushing my muzzle into her fur. Shadepaw sat next to us, our pelts touching for comfort.

When the patrol returned I rushed up to Oakstorm, forgetting the distance between us, and pushed my muzzle into his shoulder fur, sobbing. He licked my ear tenderly, and wrapped he tail around my back, pulling me closer to him. I was lost in the warmth of his gaze. "She's gone." I sighed.

He licked my cheek and said, "I know. But you have me now. I'll help you through this."

"Riverclan! The fire isn't out and is raging faster toward us. We will be safe once we cross the river. Honeystar hasn't allowed us on his land. So we must ask Heatherstar if she would allow us on her territory." The patrol set off again, faster this time. "I wish the whole clan could be here to witness this ceremony, but Silverpaw is more than ready for her warrior name. It is her who warned the clan today, and made sure everyone was out. More than that, she helped Graymist with her kits. She will be a fine warrior."

"I, Rainstar, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn, Silverpaw, do you promise to upload the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" I trembled excitedly, my whole body quivering with joy. I took a deep breath, "I do." Rainstar continued, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I present to you your warrior name. Silverpaw from this moment on you will be known as Silverheart. Starclan honors your strength and forethought. We welcome you as a warrior."

The clan cheered, calling out my name, and congratulating me. Sandclaw, Shadepaw, Willowshadow, Sandclaw, Oakstorm, and Cloudkit surrounded me. I meowed, "I shall hold my vigil in Ferntail's honor." The patrol returned a moment later, and Smallflower announced, "Heatherstar has given use permission to stay on Windclan land!" Thank you Starclan for Windclan's generosity! And not a moment too soon! The fire had risen up to the beach where we were.

We crossed the river, leaving home behind for a barren, hostile land.


	17. Riverclan's New Home?

Chapter 17

Willowshadow picked Ferntail up and carried her across the river, following Sandclaw and Webpelt. I saw Shinewhisker picking Furrypelt up, and Rainstar had Frostspot. They would be greatly missed, I thought as Shinewhisker and Rainstar padded gently into the river and swam for the shore. I couldn't wait to get into the river. My paws still pained from the burning. I gave my left paw a lick, trying to soothe them. "Silverheart!" It was Graymist. Who was she talking to? Then I remembered.

"Yes?" I asked, and bounded up to her.

She meowed, "Cloudkit is terrified, I think she'll only feel better if you carry her across the river."

I nodded, "I'd love to." But my heart was heavy. Cloudkit reminded me so much of my sister. Ferntail and Cloudkit shared the same enthusiasm, the same happy smile that was always on her face. I tried to put one on my face now, so Cloudkit wouldn't be concerned.

The whole clan was almost done crossing the river. Some of the warriors were swimming alongside the elders, making sure they were ok, helping them if they needed it. I grasped Cloudkit's scruff and jumped into the water. "Ya know, I could swim the river all by myself. If you let me. But this is still fun." I couldn't reply so I just nodded. "Ah! I got water in my eye!" I tipped my head back, trying to avoid getting her any more wet.

I reached Windclan's side of the border and hopped out. I dropped Cloudkit and licked her the wrong way, trying to warm her. "Wow! This place is so weird!"

I smiled, "Don't be rude. Windclan is doing us a kindness, allowing us to stay here." She nodded, and asked me when she and her littermates could explore. I laughed and meowed, "I am not sure whether you'll even be able to or not."

I noticed some of the Windclan warriors running toward us. My warrior instincts kicked up, telling me to run to them and attack. But I wasn't paying attention to my instincts. Graymist herded her kits together, watching the rival warriors warily. Smallflower and Rainstar walked up to meet them. "Heatherstar said your clan may live in the Windclan camp with us. We have enlarged the dens." Disapproving mews came from the clan.

Sandclaw walked to me and said, "The cat that just spoke is Bramblestripe. The white and gray she-cat is Cinderfur and the brown tabby male is Darkfoot, oh and the calico tom is Wildheart." I nodded. I knew Ferntail would have thought Wildheart was a funny name. " And Rowanstone is that brown and gray tom."

She looked me into the eyes and said, "I told Oakstorm that I noticed he was spending a lot of time with you and he said that he didn't want to hurt me but I wasn't the cat for him. I said I understood. And if he was happy then it was fine with me."

I wasn't sure what to say, and felt a little awkward. "Erm… Well… thanks Sandclaw. I hope it won't drive a wedge between us."

She smiled at me and meowed, "I know it won't."

Since I was talking with Sandclaw I had missed most of the conversation Rainstar was having with the Windclan cats. He now turned to us and said, "Riverclan, Heatherstar has promised to treat us like guests. I know most of you do not want to stay in their camp, but there is no other shelter on the moor. We will stay with them." I could see the sense in that.

Oakstorm padded up to me and nudged me. "I'll make sure you're comfortable, and no cat harms you." I licked his cheek. He entwined his tail with mine. "I love you, Silverheart."

"I love you too."

He smiled. "Come on. We don't want to be left behind." I nodded, and followed him. He and I caught up with the clan easily. The whole place seemed weird! There weren't any trees, no sound of water and lots of heather.

Shinewhisker and Wetfoot were walking alongside the elders. Rainstar and Samllflower were walking with the Windclan cats, and Sandclaw was with her sister and Reedpelt. The rest of the warriors were walking together. Watersong and Shadepaw were with Rainstar. I saw Splashspot and Frostwhisker heading over to the elders, clearing intending to help Shinewhisker and Wetfoot.

When we reached their camp, Heatherstar was waiting with a few warriors sitting around her. She welcomed us into her camp and said, "My deputy will show you around." She nodded to us and padded away.

A black she-cat stepped forward and mewed, "Hello. I am Nightfur. Over there is the fresh kill pile." She gestured with her tail. There weren't many things besides rabbits on it. I had never ate a rabbit before. "And if you'll come with me, I'll show you the elders den. I am sure Dawnspot and Flowercloud will enjoy the company."

There were empty nests in the elders den. Windclan's elders called out greetings. Bumblenose, Rainfur, Nighteye, and Blackwhisker each claimed a nest and started talking with Dawnspot and Flowercloud. I was sure they'd get along fine.

"And this is the warriors den." Nightfur said once we were out of the elders' den and next to the warriors den. "We made some new nests, but we aren't sure if there is enough, or too many. Do I need to show you the apprentices' den?" Smallflower shook her head. I smiled in satisfaction. Most of my clanmates headed inside for some much needed rest. It was sun-high and we had been up for most of the night. Smallflower stayed and Oakstorm, Shinewhisker and Graymist and Reedpelt.

Nightfur took us to the medicine cat den next. "This is Leopardshadow."

She looked up from her herbs and said, "Hello. We are sorry about the fire and glad we could help you out."

Smallflower said, "Thank you. This is Watersong and her apprentice Shadepaw. But I think you already knew that."

Leopardshadow nodded. "I have made two nests for them. We can work together."

Shadepaw looked excited. "Now I'll have twice the knowledge!" We laughed.

"Come on, I'll show you the Nursery. Your kits look exhausted." Graymist looked relieved. Reedpelt's expression mirrored his mate's. We meowed our goodbyes to the medicine cats before leaving.

The nursery was behind the warriors den. Inside were two queens and two kits. "These are Foxtail's kits. Rosewing's are due in a quarter moon." Two kits, one white one black, skidded up to us. Cloudkit, Icekit and Thrushkit padded out from behind their mother and shyly sniffed the other kits.

The white one spoke, "I am Lightkit and this is my brother Darkkit."

Cloudkit, who was always the least shy of her siblings, said, "I'm Cloudkit. This is my sister Icekit, and my brother Thrushkit." She gestured with her tail to her siblings in turn.

Darkit squeaked, "Wanna play moss ball?" Graymist's kits perked up, looking really excited. They nodded eagerly. Lightkit meowed, "Come on then!" She ran out of the nursery, leaving the other kits to scramble after her.

We laughed. Graymist took one of the two empty nests, and pawed at it for a second. She climbed in and Reedpelt nuzzled her before returning to us. We left the nursery. Shinewhisker yawned, and headed for the warriors den. Smallflower and Nightfur padded up to the two leaders. Reedpelt went to the fresh kill piled and pulled a rabbit out and returned to the nursery.

I didn't feel quite comfortable in the Windclan camp. Now alone it was more awkward. Well, not exactly alone. I turned my gaze to Oakstorm. He wrapped his tail around my shoulders and guided my toward the den. I love that he knew how I was feeling by just looking at me. Inside the den was mostly our clanmates. After all Windclan hadn't been up for the better part of the night. I laid down into the soft moss of one nest. Oakstorm claimed the nest next to mine. And I drifted into an easy slumber.


	18. New Clanmates

Chapter 18

When I woke up the next morning, it was dawn. I didn't recognize where I was. The warriors' den seemed different, bigger than I thought. Then I saw Bramblestripe and Rowanstone stirring and remembered we were taking refuge in the Windclan camp.

Beside me, Oakstorm was stirring too. When he opened his eyes and saw me sitting there, he smiled. "I love waking up and you're the first thing I see." I smiled. He sat up and gave me a lick. "Come on, let's see if Smallflower wants us to join a patrol." He said. I nodded and followed him out of the den.

As I walked to the den entrance, I recalled what Rainstar told us last night. "I don't want my clan to sit here soaking up Windclan's generosity without doing something to help them. Heatherstar and I agree we shouldn't take part in border markings, so I told her we could do most of the hunting. For a while it will feel like we're one clan. But soon we'll be back in our territory where we belong."

But as I walked into the clearing, I felt perfectly at ease here. Almost like it was my home. Weird. Did all my clanmates think like this? I shook off the thought. As I looked around, I realized most of the cats were Windclan. My clanmates must already be hunting. But I did see Sandclaw, Shinewhisker and Rosedrop.

Smallflower beckoned me us over and said, "Shinewhisker will take you, Oakstorm and Rosedrop hunting?"

Nightfur added, "Dapplepelt and Rabbitfoot will go with you, for assistance." Two warriors stepped forward, one silver tabby she-cat and a black and white speckled tom.

The tabby said, "I am Rabbitfoot, and that's Dapplepelt. Hi."

The black and white tom, Dapplepelt, said, "Hi. We're going to show you the best places for hunting, and some of the techniques for rabbit hunting." We nodded. Shinewhisker stepped aside so the Windclan cats could lead. We meowed our goodbyes and left camp.

As we were leaving I heard Nightfur meow, "Sandclaw, will you give Leopardshadow a warriors escort to gather some herbs? I don't want her to meet trouble without backup." Then Sandclaw nodded and headed for the Medicine cats' den.

I switched my attention to what I was doing. After we left camp, Dapplepelt and Rabbitfoot broke in a run. The two Windclan warriors ran fast. I had a head time keeping up, but I was doing better than my clanmates. When we stopped at last, my legs were aching with protest. "The rabbit's warrens is the best place for prey. I'm surprised none of the other hunting patrols are here." Geez they didn't even sound out of breath! Did they do this every day? Oakstorm turned around and dropped into a crouch. He took a step and then ran for it. He jumped at it and gave it the death bite. It was a mouse, which he took and buried beside a huge stone.

Dappleheart and Rabbitfoot were watching us, like mentors assessing their apprentices. Maybe Nightfur wanted some kind of report on how we could hunt in unfamiliar territory. I just hope I wouldn't disappoint. I parted my mouth, hoping for the scent of prey.

Then my ears pricked. I turned my body in the direction of the prey and felt my muscles fall into the hunting crouch automatically. I took a step and then three more. I paused and quieted my swishing tail, grateful the rabbit was still there. I took three more steps, then ran for it. The rabbit dashed off, but I was quicker. I pounced on it and killed it with a swipe of my paw. Pleased to have such a fat piece of prey, I buried it next to Oakstorm's catch. Shinewhisker and Rosedrop were stalking their own prey.

We stayed out a little longer, and had more luck as the time progressed. When we were done, Oakstorm had the mouse, and a dove. Shinewhisker had two pigeons and a rabbit. Rosedrop had two mice. Both Dappleheart and Rabbitfoot had three rabbits. And I had a rabbit and a bird. On the way back, we walked, to which I was pleased. It would have been hard to run with Fresh kill in my mouth.

When Nightfur saw our catch she exclaimed, "Well done! That's nearly enough to feed the whole clan! Come put your prey done and join the feast." So we dropped our catch on the pile and chose a piece to eat. I settled beside Oakstorm, Shinewhisker Rosedrop and Shadepaw, and took a bite of the rabbit I had taken. It definitely wasn't as good as fish, but it had a rich meaty taste that I liked.

"Silverpaw!" I knew the cat must have been talking to me, so I swallowed my mouthful and turned around to see who called my name.

"Gorsepaw!"

He shook his head and said, "Gorsetail now! I'm a warrior!"

I smiled and announced, "And my name is Silverheart!" His eyes, which were already shining with delight at seeing me, grew wide.

"That's great! Did Fernpaw get her name too? Where is she?" My heart dropped, and my smile vanished. His did too. How could I get the words out?

Oakstorm, sensing my discomfort, said, "Yes she did. Her name is Ferntail. But she died in the fire, helping Silverheart and our queen and medicine cats escape. It was a noble thing for her to do." He choked at the end. As he pressed closer to me, I wasn't sure if it was too comfort me or him. But I didn't ask.

Gorsetail looked somber. "She was a great friend." He meowed. I took a step and wrapped my tail around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

After a moment he said, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the other warriors. Oakstorm, you can come too." He dipped his head, but politely rejected the offer. Giving me a smile, he went back to our clanmates. I saw my haft eaten rabbit, but I wasn't hungry anymore.

"This is Goldentail, Graycloud and Dewdrop."

I nodded to the cats, "Hello. I'm Silverheart," One of the cats, I assumed it was Goldentail, was cream colored with orange feet and tail.

She meowed, "Hello." The other cats were a gray tabby she-cat and a white tom with a huge black spot on his chest. I guessed that he was Dewdrop and the tabby was Graycloud. They said hello too.

Gorsetail identified the two cats sitting with Nightfur as Flamestripe and Sunspot. "There kin." I nodded. They certainty looked like it. Both with light orange with darker ginger markings; Flamestrip had stripe and Sunspot had spots. "And Goldentail is there sister. But both their parents died." I nodded again. It had been a long day. "I'm gonna get some sleep. See you later." I said.

"Ok. I'll tell your mate so he doesn't worry." Gorsetail said. I said ok and padded to the den.

But before I got there, I saw Shadepaw, Watersong and Leopardshadow heading for the camp entrance. I walked up to them, and after I asked where they were going, Shadepaw said, "It's haft moon. We're meeting Bluedrop and Runningfire at the Moonstone tonight." I wished the three cats safe traveling, and watched them leave. Only after they disappeared I went to my nest.

When I entered the den, I saw Sandclaw, and some of our clanmates were already in their nests. "How was your day?" I called to her.

She smiled and said, "Great. I hear you and your patrol caught lots of prey."

I nodded and she said, "Good. I'm proud of you. You were a great apprentice, you have so much strength! Goodnight." She twisted in her nest and close her eyes.

I was grateful we still had our friendship. I wasn't sure it would last, since Oakstorm dropped me for her, but she sounded sincere. I guessed that I had sounded the same way when I thought Oakstorm loved her. I padded to my nest and lay down. I shut my eyes; hoping sleep would overtake me soon. I wished I knew Ferntail was safe in the ranks of Starclan, and that she and Mosskit had been reunited.

**A/N: Special Thanks to my brother for helping me come up with some of the Windclan names! You're awesome bro! Anyway, I wrote this chapter on the six hour car ride to California. Yep I'm on vacation as of today, the seventh of July. So I won't be posting chapters as frequently as usual for the next week and a haft. But don't worry! I haven't forgot about you guys! Thanks for reading and please please leave a rewview. Bye!**


	19. Shocking News

Chapter 19

A quarter moon passed. And with everyday I felt more and more at home here. Rainstar never spoke of leaving; he and Heatherstar were great partners in keeping us together. Cause really, as the time passed, I felt more and more like we were one clan. And I knew everyone else felt the same; the clans mingled together, sharing tongues and exchanging all the gossip. I wondered what would happen at the Gathering.

We had all taken on the same scent some days ago. Sort of a mix between rabbit and fish, though the fish scent was rapidly disappearing. I wondered what Rainstar had in plan for us. Windclan was great, but I missed the river and fish, and sleeping in my own den. I asked Smallflower if I could go hunting on my own for a while. "Yes, but be back by Sunhigh. Heatherstar and Rainstar have an announcement to make." She said. I nodded and ran out of the camp.

I had definitely gotten faster in the time I had spent here. I had lots of practice and it was easier to run here than in the forest. Out away from the camp, I slowed down. Almost automatically, I looked up to Starclan. Ferntail. Mosskit. I hoped they were ok. I hadn't seen either of them in my dreams for a while. Usually I saw them once or twice a moon. I realized that I was closer to the propchey, spending more time to think about and act upon it than I done lately.

I parted my jaws to tastes the air. Prey was becoming scarce since leaf bare had started a few days ago. How would one territory support two clans? Rainstar would have to move us back to our territory for sure. I detected the scent of mouse, and tried to pinpoint where the smell was coming from. It was behind me, seeming to be hiding in a bush. I silently stalked up to it, more and more sure it was hiding in there. Sure enough I could hear it scuffling in there. I pounced. The mouse didn't even squeak as I killed it.

I stayed out awhile longer, catching a rabbit before heading back to camp. I caught up with the sunhigh patrol as they were heading back. On it was Wetfoot, Sunspot, Rockshade, and Cinderfur. I tagged along with them, swapping news and gossip. We wondered what the meeting would be for. And we all agreed it was probably Rainstar taking us back home.

The summons were ringing in the air as we returned. Heatherstar spoke first. "Today, Windclan welcome two new kits to receive their apprentice names." Cheers rose from the crowd.

Rainstar spoke now, "Lightkit!" As the kit raced up to the leader, he meowed, "From this day on, and until you receive your warrior name, you'll be know by the apprentice name of Lightpaw." The clan cheered.

Heatherstar continued, "Your mentor will be Bramblestripe. Listen to her well, though she is young she is a great fighter and has tremendous courage." The pair touched noses.

"Darkit!" Heatherstar meowed. "You will be known as Darkpaw until you earn your Warrior name." More cheers. "Your mentor will be Skyheart." The she-cat padded up to stand beside her new apprentice. "Skyheart, you are intelligent and thoughtful. Pass on these qualities to Darkpaw." She nodded and greeted Darkpaw with a touch of her nose. He returned her greeting and the pair of cats walked to the edge of the crowd.

"You are dismissed." Rainstar said.

The cats dispersed and I heard the new mentors bombarding their mentors with questions. I purred. I hoped one day soon, I would have my own apprentice. That would be so cool. "Quick! Get Leopardshadow!" a wail rose from the nursery. Graymist sprang out of the den and hurled herself into the medicine cats' den. She reappeared with Leopardshadow and Shadepaw. Both of them had bundles of herbs in their jaws.

I waited outside, wondering how Rosewing was getting on. Did Leopardshadow and Shadepaw need help or anything? I decided to find out. Silently I poked through the den entrance. When I saw Rosewing, I had a moment of happiness. There was a little gray kit with a white head lying next to her. "Do you need anything?" I asked. The two medicine cats shook their heads so I turned to Rosewing.

She said, "Could you find Wildheart? He'll want to help me name him." I nodded and left the den.

Wildheart was not in camp, so I had to search the territory for him. Turns out, he was on a hunting patrol with Dewdrop, Flamestripe and Oakstorm. He was gleeful as I passed the news onto him, and didn't wait for me to run back to camp. "Wanna join the hunting expedition?" Flamestripe asked. I nodded but couldn't find any enthusiasm for it. When we called it quits, I had only a shrew to take back.

I laid my prey on the pile and Oakstorm came up behind me, surprising me. "Sorry to startle you." I just shrugged, unconcerned. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked. He entwined his tail with mine.

I nodded. "I'm just tired. I was up early." He said, "Why don't you go to your nest early tonight? We can hang tomorrow." I smiled and said a sleepy goodnight. He licked my ear, and said, "Sweet dreams."

The next day was average. I went on a hunting patrol in the morning, and then grabbed a rabbit from the pile when I got back. Shadepaw took a shrew from the pile and settled beside me to eat it. "Will you help me gather herbs after we eat?"

I replied, "Sure. Why do you need a warriors escort though?" she looked at her haft eaten shrew, and I knew there was something she didn't want to tell me. "I had a dream with Ferntail and Mosskit. There are some things I need to tell you. Watersong and Rainstar are coming. Smallflower too." She meowed reluctantly after hesitating.

We finished eating and met Watersong, Smallflower and Rainstar in a dip in the ground, filled with sand. "I told Heatherstar we would be leaving for our own territory soon. It's only going to get harder to feed us as time goes on. First I would like you to go into our land and make sure it's safe. Report back anything that's suspicious. I plan to leave in a few days." I nodded, but didn't understand how that could make Shadepaw so edgy. I glanced at her, then Watersong and Smalllflower. Surely they would tell me, wouldn't they?  
I barely caught Shadepaw's whispered words. They were for her mentor, "She has a right to know. She should know, this prophecy is about her too. Ferntail fulfilled her part, and I need to do my part now. She needs to know this." Watersong nodded, but I started to panic.

"I had a dream with Ferntail and Mosskit. They told me great trouble was coming, trouble for all four clans. They said I had to go over the mountains and discover as much information about our enemy as I could." I just stared at her, shocked into silence. She continued, "I don't know how long I'll be gone. A moon at least. But I will come back. You can count on it." I willed myself to say something. Anything. But no words came out of me. She spoke again, "I told Rockshade and Willowshadow. Silverheart, I have to do this. Our sisters said that it was time for me to complete my part of the prophecy."

"Did they tell you who our enemy was?" I finally said.

She shook her head saying, "They said I would know once I saw them. I nodded. "Can I take Oakstorm with me when I check our territory?"

Smallflower said, "No. it will be easier to focus without the worries of another cat's safety. While you are gone we will tell the clan about Shadepaw, invent an excuse for her so no one knows why, and tell then we are going home where we belong."

I thought of something. "How can we expect the other clans to help us fight this enemy?"

Shadepaw answered, "Starclan sent the fire not to harm us, but to bring us closer to Windclan. They will support us when we announce all of this." That made sense. Ferntail had sacrificed herself so we could have allies to protect the forest.

"I'll go right away." I meowed. I started up the hill toward home.

"Silverheart!" Shadepaw called. I turned to look at her. "I won't leave till you get back." I nodded and continued on, heading for the only land that could ever be home.

It was an uneventful trip. When I got to where the border should be there was no Riverclan scent on it at all. Just Windclan. I crossed their scent marks and then added mine on Riverclan's side. Once I finished, I turned back to my land, and tasted the air warily. No cat had been here for a quarter moon at least, so I didn't know what kind of dangers maybe lurking around. Rainstar was smart to send a cat in to check things out. I walked along the path keeping my mouth open.

I was surprised at just how much vegetation there was. When we left, everything was black and dead. Now the forest the forest was thriving with life. Plants were abundant, birds were calling, the river was singing. I forgot just how loud the water was. It was hard to believe something terrifying could be hiding here.

I got deeper into our territory, by the river that was the boundary with thunderclan, when I smelled it. Now it was easier to believe something terrible was hiding here. I couldn't handle this alone, but the clan couldn't come back till the threat was removed.

I ran to Windclan's camp.

**A/N: Cliffhangers! Anyway, I am so glad to be back home. I've missed writing so much. Sorry if I kept you waiting in suspense, but now I'm back to my one chapter a day schedule. While I was in California, I got some really great ideas for the story. Please stick with me, 'cause I know you will love them. So leave a review maybe? Thanks!**


	20. Invasion

Chapter 20

I was out of breath by the time I was back in Windclan territory. As I pushed my way through the camp, I realized Heatherstar and Rainstar were in the middle of the meeting. Rainstar stopped speaking when he saw my expression. "What's wrong?" he asked right away.

"Thunderclan invaders! They're hunting in our land!" Angry meows rose from all of the cats in the clearing. Heatherstar yowled for silence.

Rainstar issued orders. "Smallflower, take Wetfoot, Silverheart, Rosedrop, Oakstorm, and Webpelt. Is that enough to match all of Thunderclan's warriors, Silverheart?" I nodded. "Then leave right away. I'll lead a second patrol and come back you up."

We rushed out of the camp I unsheathed my claws as we neared the border. We swam through the stream, the water not slowing us down at all. "Silverheart! Lead us to them!" I ran ahead of Smallflower, taking the lead. I swerved past the training hollow, and let loose a battle cry as we ran straight into the enemy warriors.

I jumped onto Skyleaf, and ran my claws down her flank. She hissed at me, and tried to throw me off. I dug my claws deeper into her fur. She yowled and flung a swipe at me, but I ducked. She rolled, still trying to get me off her back, and I lost my grip. I fell to the ground, landing on my belly. I hissed at her, but before either of us could move, Wetfoot came up from behind and bit her back leg. She spun around and clawed him.

I could see Wetfoot didn't need help from me, so I looked to see if anyone else did. I spotted Webpelt wrestling with Goldfur. He looked to be managing all right, but then I noticed a shadow come up behind him. I ran and pounced on the cat. Then I recognized the scent. Lillypaw! She looked at me in rage, but recognition took over. She looked as uncertain as I felt. While we were just standing there, Rosedrop bit her tail. Lillypaw hissed and turned to defend herself.

I glanced around again. The clearing was full of cats. Oakstorm was fighting Browntail, the oldest Thunderclan warrior, and clearly had the upper hand. Shortpaw was there too, running to Lillypaw's aide but Skyleaf hissed something to her apprentice. Shortpaw changed course and ran off in the direction of Thunderclan territory. Getting reinforcements, I'd guess.

Rainstar's battle cry echoed through the air. He streamed down the hill with Splashspot, Shinewhisker, Reedpelt, Rockshade, Willowshadow and Frostwhisker. They all paired up with a clanmates, and it was two Riverclan warriors against one Thunderclan cat. I joined up with Rockshade and together we fought Hazelpelt, whom I remembered was talking to Smallflower at the last Gathering.

I bit her scruff and pulled hard. She reared up her paws to claw me, but Rockshade swiped his claws at her ears. She was obviously overwhelmed. I swiped at her again, but let go of her scruff. Rockshade clawed her too. Another battle cry rose up through the air. I looked up to see Honeystar emerging over the top of the hill. Behind her was her deputy Redclaw, Smokefur, Tawnyear, Birdsong, Stonefang, and Grassfern.

Rainstar left Oakstorm with Browntail and hurled himself at the Thunderclan leader. She hissed a challenge at him, and the two cats wrestled in a knot of screeching and ripping fur. Smallflower and Redclaw were squaring up to each other. The Thunderclan warriors that just arrived rushed to help their clanmates. Smokefur jumped on me, and I fell to the ground. He ran his claws down my stomach, and I yowled out in pain. Smokefur grinned maliciously and bit my ear.

Rainstar let out a satisfactory yowl, having pinned down Honeystar. She was bleeding heavily but she spat defiantly at him before raising her voice to say, "Thunderclan retreat!" Smokefur rake his claws down my shoulder one last time before running off into the forest.

"And don't come back!" Smallflower called after them. Rainstar gathered us together and we headed for Windclan land.

The river was had to cross felt good on my pelt; it washed the blood away and cleaned my wounds. Oakstorm caught up with me. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yes. The look on their faces when Rainstar appeared was priceless!" We purred, and he gave my ear a lick. When we returned Leopardshadow, Watersong and Shadepaw were waiting for us the herbs already out. Rapidly they checked wounds. I saw Rainstar lying on the ground, not moving. I left my place in line to look at him.

I was horrified at the sight of him! He was drenched in blood. His eyes were haft closed, and he seemed to fight for every breath. "Watersong!" I yelled. She looked up from Frostwhisker and gasped. She bounded over, cobwebs and marigold in her jaws. Watersong started chewing up the leaves into a pulp, so I groomed his fur, washing it of all the dried blood. When his pelt was clean, she applied the pulp onto his wounds. I watched, but something inside told me told me he would lose this life.

I sat beside him, on guard, for the rest of the day. After everyone else had their wounds seen too, Shadepaw came up and tended to me. "Call me if he needs anything." She said over her shoulder as she left. The eerie feeling I had intensified, and I watch somberly as he took a last gulp of air.

"Shadepaw." I called. She bounded out, took one look at her leader and ran back into her den. Leopardshadow reappeared with her. The two cats worked on Rainstar, putting on fresh herbs and cleaning his pelt. At this point the whole of Riverclan was out, watching their leader as Starclan prepared him for his new life. Oakstorm had pushed his way through the crowd of cats to sit with me, pressing close in an effort to comfort me. I pushed my muzzle into his fur.

I had a closer relationship with Rainstar than most of my clanmates; We had the shared secret of the prophecy, which had ultimately formed the trust and bond between us. And beside our medicine cats, I was the only cat that knew he had three-no,two- lives left. Rainstar was a noble leader, brave and strong. How would we cope without him?

He let out a cough, and I recalled how much it had hurt when I was sent back after dying. But surely Rainstar was used to this, since he had done it a lot already? Thinking back to my own memories again, I figured it wasn't something you ever got used to. He opened his eyes, and sighed. Everyone started asking him if he was ok, did he have any pain, do he need anything, excreta. I drowned them out.

Smallflower came up to speak with him. "Do you still want to leave for home right?"

He nodded, but Shadepaw said, "Nonsense. You don't have enough strength to eat a fish. The clan can wait. You know Heatherstar is very kind." Another nod. I could see he was relieved, even though I know he would never admit it. "And I will leave on my journey the same day the clan returns home. Actually I was thinking about that earlier."

He said, "Ok."

Leopardshadow called to the rest of us, "Leave him be please, he is tired and needs some rest if he is going to be strong." The clan drew away quietly, some off to hunt, other going to their dens for some well-deserved rest. I padded up to Smallflower.

"Can I have a word with you?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course. What is concerning you?" Smallflower meowed.

"I think we should send regular patrols into our land to make sure Thunderclan stays out. They might try hunting in our territory again."

She nodded, her gaze growing thoughtful. "Good thinking Silverheart. I'll have Splashspot take a patrol out." She nodded to me, and went to find him.

I retired to my nest, and slid into an easy sleep. I woke to find myself in Starclan. Ferntail was waiting for me on the other side of the stream. I crossed it and touched noses with my sister. "I just wanted to reassure you Shadepaw will be just fine. Mosskit will watch over her, to make sure she is safe." I nodded. Ferntail gave my cheek a lick and slowly Starclan's territory faded away and I was dreaming normal dreams that any one of my clanmates could have.


	21. It's a Start

Chapter 20

I was out of breath by the time I was back in Windclan territory. As I pushed my way through the camp, I realized Heatherstar and Rainstar were in the middle of the meeting. Rainstar stopped speaking when he saw my expression. "What's wrong?" he asked right away.

"Thunderclan invaders! They're hunting in our land!" Angry meows rose from all of the cats in the clearing. Heatherstar yowled for silence.

Rainstar issued orders. "Smallflower, take Wetfoot, Silverheart, Rosedrop, Oakstorm, and Webpelt. Is that enough to match all of Thunderclan's warriors, Silverheart?" I nodded. "Then leave right away. I'll lead a second patrol and come back you up."

We rushed out of the camp I unsheathed my claws as we neared the border. We swam through the stream, the water not slowing us down at all. "Silverheart! Lead us to them!" I ran ahead of Smallflower, taking the lead. I swerved past the training hollow, and let loose a battle cry as we ran straight into the enemy warriors.

I jumped onto Skyleaf, and ran my claws down her flank. She hissed at me, and tried to throw me off. I dug my claws deeper into her fur. She yowled and flung a swipe at me, but I ducked. She rolled, still trying to get me off her back, and I lost my grip. I fell to the ground, landing on my belly. I hissed at her, but before either of us could move, Wetfoot came up from behind and bit her back leg. She spun around and clawed him.

I could see Wetfoot didn't need help from me, so I looked to see if anyone else did. I spotted Webpelt wrestling with Goldfur. He looked to be managing all right, but then I noticed a shadow come up behind him. I ran and pounced on the cat. Then I recognized the scent. Lillypaw! She looked at me in rage, but recognition took over. She looked as uncertain as I felt. While we were just standing there, Rosedrop bit her tail. Lillypaw hissed and turned to defend herself.

I glanced around again. The clearing was full of cats. Oakstorm was fighting Browntail, the oldest Thunderclan warrior, and clearly had the upper hand. Shortpaw was there too, running to Lillypaw's aide but Skyleaf hissed something to her apprentice. Shortpaw changed course and ran off in the direction of Thunderclan territory. Getting reinforcements, I'd guess.

Rainstar's battle cry echoed through the air. He streamed down the hill with Splashspot, Shinewhisker, Reedpelt, Rockshade, Willowshadow and Frostwhisker. They all paired up with a clanmates, and it was two Riverclan warriors against one Thunderclan cat. I joined up with Rockshade and together we fought Hazelpelt, whom I remembered was talking to Smallflower at the last Gathering.

I bit her scruff and pulled hard. She reared up her paws to claw me, but Rockshade swiped his claws at her ears. She was obviously overwhelmed. I swiped at her again, but let go of her scruff. Rockshade clawed her too. Another battle cry rose up through the air. I looked up to see Honeystar emerging over the top of the hill. Behind her was her deputy Redclaw, Smokefur, Tawnyear, Birdsong, Stonefang, and Grassfern.

Rainstar left Oakstorm with Browntail and hurled himself at the Thunderclan leader. She hissed a challenge at him, and the two cats wrestled in a knot of screeching and ripping fur. Smallflower and Redclaw were squaring up to each other. The Thunderclan warriors that just arrived rushed to help their clanmates. Smokefur jumped on me, and I fell to the ground. He ran his claws down my stomach, and I yowled out in pain. Smokefur grinned maliciously and bit my ear.

Rainstar let out a satisfactory yowl, having pinned down Honeystar. She was bleeding heavily but she spat defiantly at him before raising her voice to say, "Thunderclan retreat!" Smokefur rake his claws down my shoulder one last time before running off into the forest.

"And don't come back!" Smallflower called after them. Rainstar gathered us together and we headed for Windclan land.

The river was had to cross felt good on my pelt; it washed the blood away and cleaned my wounds. Oakstorm caught up with me. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yes. The look on their faces when Rainstar appeared was priceless!" We purred, and he gave my ear a lick. When we returned Leopardshadow, Watersong and Shadepaw were waiting for us the herbs already out. Rapidly they checked wounds. I saw Rainstar lying on the ground, not moving. I left my place in line to look at him.

I was horrified at the sight of him! He was drenched in blood. His eyes were haft closed, and he seemed to fight for every breath. "Watersong!" I yelled. She looked up from Frostwhisker and gasped. She bounded over, cobwebs and marigold in her jaws. Watersong started chewing up the leaves into a pulp, so I groomed his fur, washing it of all the dried blood. When his pelt was clean, she applied the pulp onto his wounds. I watched, but something inside told me told me he would lose this life.

I sat beside him, on guard, for the rest of the day. After everyone else had their wounds seen too, Shadepaw came up and tended to me. "Call me if he needs anything." She said over her shoulder as she left. The eerie feeling I had intensified, and I watch somberly as he took a last gulp of air.

"Shadepaw." I called. She bounded out, took one look at her leader and ran back into her den. Leopardshadow reappeared with her. The two cats worked on Rainstar, putting on fresh herbs and cleaning his pelt. At this point the whole of Riverclan was out, watching their leader as Starclan prepared him for his new life. Oakstorm had pushed his way through the crowd of cats to sit with me, pressing close in an effort to comfort me. I pushed my muzzle into his fur.

I had a closer relationship with Rainstar than most of my clanmates; We had the shared secret of the prophecy, which had ultimately formed the trust and bond between us. And beside our medicine cats, I was the only cat that knew he had three-no,two- lives left. Rainstar was a noble leader, brave and strong. How would we cope without him?

He let out a cough, and I recalled how much it had hurt when I was sent back after dying. But surely Rainstar was used to this, since he had done it a lot already? Thinking back to my own memories again, I figured it wasn't something you ever got used to. He opened his eyes, and sighed. Everyone started asking him if he was ok, did he have any pain, do he need anything, excreta. I drowned them out.

Smallflower came up to speak with him. "Do you still want to leave for home right?"

He nodded, but Shadepaw said, "Nonsense. You don't have enough strength to eat a fish. The clan can wait. You know Heatherstar is very kind." Another nod. I could see he was relieved, even though I know he would never admit it. "And I will leave on my journey the same day the clan returns home. Actually I was thinking about that earlier."

He said, "Ok."

Leopardshadow called to the rest of us, "Leave him be please, he is tired and needs some rest if he is going to be strong." The clan drew away quietly, some off to hunt, other going to their dens for some well-deserved rest. I padded up to Smallflower.

"Can I have a word with you?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course. What is concerning you?" Smallflower meowed.

"I think we should send regular patrols into our land to make sure Thunderclan stays out. They might try hunting in our territory again."

She nodded, her gaze growing thoughtful. "Good thinking Silverheart. I'll have Splashspot take a patrol out." She nodded to me, and went to find him.

I retired to my nest, and slid into an easy sleep. I woke to find myself in Starclan. Ferntail was waiting for me on the other side of the stream. I crossed it and touched noses with my sister. "I just wanted to reassure you Shadepaw will be just fine. Mosskit will watch over her, to make sure she is safe." I nodded. Ferntail gave my cheek a lick and slowly Starclan's territory faded away and I was dreaming normal dreams that any one of my clanmates could have.


	22. Alone and Empty

Chapter 22

Empty. Shadepaw felt hollow and deflated. She had said goodbye to Watersong after she reached the border, then she carefully crossed it. Shadepaw remembered back when she and her clanmates were preparing to leave for home.

Rainstar had told Heatherstar that Shadepaw needed to go on a journey past Highstones. "May we have your permission to let her travel through your territory?" And of course Heatherstar gave permission. Later she had a meeting with her clanmates.

"Shadepaw needs to travel through our territory so she may go on a journey past highstones. So she is not to be challenged when she passes through.

She perked up a little when she thought she might get to see her Windclan friends. Sure enough, when she passed the rabbit's warrens, she ran into Gorsetail, Darkfoot, Goldentail, and Dewdrop. They all said hello, how are you, how's the clan. But Shadepaw was in a hurry, so too soon she had to say goodbye. She continued through the uplands, but she didn't encounter anything more than a couple rabbits.

The day was haft over when she reached the Thunderpath, which was the Windclan border. It was busy, the big scary monsters were snarling as they rushed past. Shadepaw shrank back. She hadn't to Highstones since last haft moon. And this was the first time she had to cross it alone. She cautiously bounded back up to it, and parted her jaws. The she looked in both directions. The coast was clear. So Shadepaw took a deep breath and raced to the other side.

A monster flashed across, but the medicine cat apprentice was already safely across. She carried on toward the Moonstone. It took her the rest of the day. The sun was setting as she looked for something to make a nest out of. In the end, she had to scrape some old ferns together. They weren't very comfortable, but Shadepaw supposed it was better than cold stone.

The morning sun greeted her too early. She got up and stretched, and blinked a few times. Her stomach growled, so she opened her jaws to taste the air, hoping for the scent of prey. When she picked up the scent trail of a mouse, she followed it up a ridge. Shadepaw located the creature and pounced on it. After giving it the death bite, she said, "Thank you Starclan, for the giving of this life. Please watch over me, and help me protect the clans from this danger."

She carried on over highstones. All day long she walked and walked. She pasted a bunch of fields, and crossed too many Thunderpaths to count. The fields had some strange creatures living in them. One field had very large black and white animals. Their feet appeared to be carved from stone and they had weird things sticking out of their oddly shaped head. Another field had tall, leggy things in it. And their tails looked to be made of fur. Plus their nose was huge.

When the gray she-cat reached yet another Thunderpath, she stopped. Carefully she listened for noise of any monsters, but it was strangely quiet. All the other Thunderpaths she had to cross today were abundant with monsters. So she approached this one with even more caution. Her ears pricked, and her mouth slightly open, she dashed across the Thunderpath. She carried on walking, stopping only once so she could hunt.

After catching and eating a shrew, her mouth felt dryer than a gorge. In Riverclan, Shadepaw never had this problem. She and her clanmates didn't not really know what it felt like to be thirsty, with the river at their disposal. Now it seemed to be the only thing she could think about. Water. Water. As a medicine cat, she knew it was vital to drink plenty of water, especially when she was doing all that exercise.

She stopped for a minute to rest and to be thankful it wasn't too hot or too cold. When she felt better she continued onward, praying she was headed in the right direction, and wishing Starclan could have sent her a bit of guidance. But, she reflected, they were Starclan and must have their reasons for doing things this way. Then she got to thinking about Silverheart. Shadepaw knew just how much her sister had been shaken up when Mosskit and Ferntail died; she had to make it home.

Before long, it got dark and she had to stop for the night. The area she was in was like Windclan's moor; they were no trees, no vegetation, and plenty of rabbit holes. She made a nest of heather, circled around it twice and fell right off to sleep in it.

The next day she felt refreshed and rejuvenated. The sleep had chased away all her worries and fears, leaving a strong resolve not to let her clan down. She sniffed the air to see if she could have a meal before continuing on with the journey. She was grateful to find the rabbit smell was strong. The fragrance drifted everywhere, and she didn't have trouble locating the rabbits; no that was not her problem. Her trouble was catching them. Shadepaw wasn't fast like the Windclan cats, so it was more difficult for her. So she had to settle for a pigeon. She gulped it down quickly, and licked her lips for the last traces of it.

On she went again. But the scenery was changing. The fields and moors gave way to rocks and sand. Then the terrain got really hilly. So Shadepaw knew she was close to the mountains. Suddenly, out of nowhere a dog barked and ran straight at her. Shadepaw looked behind her, having heard the bark, and was scared out of her fur when she saw a great big black dog running full speed at her. Its mouth was open, sharp yellow teeth exposed. She started running. Now she wished she was in the forest. A simple way to evade a dog: climb a tree. But there were no trees here, so what could she do?

She ran faster and faster. The ground got bumpier and rockier. The dog was gaining on her; if it was any close, it could bite her tail. Large boulders were coming in sight. Perhaps if there was one that was tall enough, she could escape the dog by climbing one of them. The stones were huge enough, but none seemed to be tall enough. Shadepaw was growing tired, her legs screaming in protest, demanding that she stop, but no way she would.

When it seemed her legs would give out, she found a rock that was big enough. She jumped, unsheathing her claws, and hooked them into the boulder. She proceeded to climb the rock faster than anything else she had done in her life. The dog was still behind her, but she was too high up now. The dog couldn't harm her. She was safe.

Now all Shadepaw had to do was wait for the big brute to leave. She waited and waited, but the noisy thing wouldn't go away. It had no collar and was awful skinny, so Shadepaw knew it was not a twoleg pet; besides there hadn't been any twoleg nests that she had seen. Shadepaw guessed that, from the racket and fuss this piece of fox dung was making, she was the first meal this dog had hunted in a long time. She and the dog panted hard, but neither of them relented.

After Shadepaw got her breath back, she didn't mind being stuck up on the rock; the dog had given her an excuse to rest. She laid down, and turned over on her back. By now the dog stopped barking and jumping at the rock; instead of looking fierce and mean as it first had, the creature looked weak and defeated.

Dark was setting in fast now, and the dog reluctantly left. Shadepaw took no chances; she slept on the rock that night, not even leaving to get something for bedding. And when morning arrived, she got an early start. Wanting to make up for lost time and to make sure she was far away from the dog, she quickened her pace. Shadepaw looked up at the mountains that were closer to her than they ever were, and made a guess she would be there in a few days at least. She just wished she knew she was going the right way.

**A/N: Hey everyone! As I was writing the part where Shadepaw crossed the first Thunderpath, I realized I never put that she and Watersong went to the moonstone ever haft moon. And I thought, "Well hey you're the author; you can fix that!" So in chapters six eighteen and twenty one I added that in. leave a review and earn my gratitude! And yes, I changed the title of chapter twenty one. The old one was too weird. Bye **


	23. Cloudpaw's Mentor

Chapter 23

"Hey. Hey Shadepaw. Wake up!" the cat nudged her again, and Shadepaw opened her eyes and blinked. Then she jumped up.

"Mosskit!" she meowed, "It's great to see you!"

The two sisters purred, and then Mosskit said, "I know you are getting anxious. But you are going the right way. Your enemies live in the mountains. You must observe them and bring back as much information as you can to Silverheart."

Shadepaw nodded, but she had questions. "Why Silverheart? If anyone is going to lead us in battle, wouldn't it be one of the clan leaders?" Mosskit's eyes sparkled, but her voice was cool and normal.

"All will be revealed. You will understand soon. I must go now. I love you, my sister." And Mosskit faded away.

Shadepaw was feeling infinitely better. Starclan was watching over her, and she was going the right direction. But what did Mosskit know about Silverheart? It was obvious to Shadepaw Mosskit was keeping something from her.

She kept walking, but her mind was more focused on finding out what Mosskit meant. She puzzled over these thoughts, but even when it came to be sunhigh, she wasn't any wiser on what was going on with her sister. Shadepaw sniffed the air catching the scents of the rocks, eagles, gorse, heather, and to her relief the scent of mouse. She pinpointed it quickly, but catching it was a different story. It scrambled out of her paws and disappeared quickly.

Shadepaw's belly rumbled, as though it knew she lost the mouse and was not happy. She tried to pick up other prey scents, straining her nose but had no success. Hungry as she was, Shadepaw had to continue the journey. She wondered how her sister was coping.

…

"Shadowclan slime!" Silverheart spat at the Shadowclan tomcat that had knocked her off her paws. She had scrambled up before he could retaliate, and now she flicked her claws across his muzzle. Some cat jumped on her from behind, and she spun around. Snakewind. "Can't Shadowclan cats fight their own battles?" Silverheart taunted before pouncing on him.

Shadowclan had given no indication of this battle at the last Gathering, which was the night Silverheart had to say good-bye to her sister. Silverheart had grown more bad tempered since that night, but the whole clan understood. They knew she wasn't really mad at them; Silverheart was just worried about Shadepaw. She had a right to be too, since she lost her other sisters.

So when the news that Shadowclan was invading reached the camp, she grew even more angry, and now she let it flow out of her naturally, without trying to stop it, the way water fall from heights, creating waterfalls.

Snakewind snarled at her and pulled himself free, and left before she could blink. It seemed the whole of Shadowclan was here, so it was good that the silver she-cat was surrounded by all of her clanmates. Silverheart jumped on the first tom, remembering his name: Lionwing. The two cats tousled together, and in a minute, Silverheart had him pinned again. It seemed her anger made her fight better. She bit down hard on his paw, twisted it, and pulled. Lionwing caterwauled his pain, ands it was unlikely even Starclan didn't hear him. He pulled himself free, yowling more and limped away.

Silverheart let him go. She saw Shinewhisker struggling to fight a she-cat while another one held her down. As Silverheart dashed to help her friend, she recalled the two cats: Hazelfur and Jadeeye. Silverheart jumped on Jadeeye, the one clawing Shinewhisker, and scratched her shoulder. She ducked out of the way of Jadeeye's counterstrike, and hissed.

"Retreat Shadowclan, retreat!" Mudstar called. Silverheart gave Jadeeye a parting bite, and chased her to the border, Shinewhisker, Sandclaw, and Rosedrop at her side. They turned and rejoined Riverclan, satisfied. It seemed most her clanmates had escaped serious injury, though she saw Willowshadow bleeding heavily, and Webpelt had to limp back to camp. Then she saw Rainstar. His neck was gushing blood, and Smallflower gave him her shoulder for support.

When the clan returned, Watersong was waiting outside her den. She saw to Willowshadow and Webpelt first, and then Rainstar. She bounded him up with cobwebs, and gave him poppyseeds for the pain. He retired to his den, beckoning to Smallflower to follow him. Silverheart waited, talking with Oakstorm, till Watersong could check them. She gave them cobwebs as well, covering all their wounds. Then they heard Smallflower calling, "All cats old enough to swim gather beneath Mossrock for a clan meeting."

Oakstorm, Watersong and Silverheart headed into the clearing. Watersong nodded to the couple, and took her place at the foot of the mossy stone Smallflower stood on. Rosedrop joined Oakstorm and Silverheart, and the elders emerged from their den. Lastly was Graymist and her three kits. Reedpelt joined them, pride swimming in his eyes. Then Smallflower started the meeting.

"Rainstar has lost a life to his wounds, and he regrets that he is not strong enough for this ceremony." Wails of grief and sorrow rose from the assembled cats before she was done speaking. The deputy waited for it to die away before continuing, "He feels that Icekit, Cloudkit and Thrushkit are ready for their apprentice names and shouldn't have to wait." The clan created a path for the three kits and they scrambled up to the rock hastily. Smallflower picked her way down and said, "Cloudkit, you will be Cloudpaw until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor will be Silverheart. She is young, but has courage and determination; she will teach you to be a fine warrior." Cloudpaw squealed happily.

Silverheart couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard right? Her clanmates stared at her, so she must have. She walked up to the rock and greeted her new apprentice with a nose touch. The two she-cats withdrew to the back of the crowd of cats, who cheered them both.

"Icekit, you will be known as Icepaw until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor shall be Splashspot." The tom padded up to the deputy and new apprentice. Smallflower continued, "Splashspot, you are smart and noble. Pass these qualities to Icepaw." He nodded and they touched noses too. Cheers broke out.

After Thrushkit was named Thrushpaw, Smallflower announced, "Your mentor will be myself. I promise to teach you to be a warrior your clanmates will be proud of." She and Thrushkit touched noses and the clan cheered again. Silverheart was excited now that she was over the surprise. She was a mentor! The meeting broke up, and then she said to Cloudpaw, "Go find a nest in the apprentice den. Tomorrow starts training. Cloudpaw licked her mentor and shot off, her littermates struggling to keep up. Oakstorm came up to Silverheart and purred, "Congratulations."

Silverheart smiled and said, "Thanks. I never expected this... I wish I could tell Shadepaw." Oakstorm pressed closer, licked her and said, "She will be home before you know it. She's been gone almost a moon. I'll help you through this." Those words brought her back to when Oakstorm was comforting Sandclaw's calming her worries about her sister's kitting. That reminded her of how some of her friends questioned her, wondering how she could forgive him so easily. She had told them there was nothing to forgive, that he was here to stay and all she wanted to do was forget all the cruel things that happened. Which as it turned out, was easier than expected. It seemed like a completely different cat had said all of that, not Oakstorm at all.

She ate with him, Rosedrop, Shinewhisker and Sandclaw. Then they all shared tongues, swapping news about the battle. Silverheart was tired so she went to her next early, wondering all the while about Shadepaw.

**A/N: first off, I'm SORRY‼‼‼ I know I have neglected writing, but I have been so busy getting ready for my first year of high school. That starts Wednesday next week. So after that I won't be updating every night, but I will be writing every night. I refuse to give up on Silverheart and Shadepaw! **

**Ok so Shadepaw's journey had been a little boring, but soon(the next chapter or the one after that) she will find out the enemies. I had to have most of the chapter be about Riverclan just so you know what been happeneing with them. Thanks so much for reading, leave a review?**


	24. Enemy Territory

Chapter 24

When Shadepaw woke up the next morning, she was still thinking about Silverheart. She told herself that she had to focus on what she was doing. She need to concentrate. She stretched and wandered around, still unsure of what exactly she was looking for. Mosskit hadn't told her anything about the enemy, only that she would find it here in the mountains.

Shadepaw wasn't sure it was even a cat! She didn't think any cat could live here; too little prey, so many ways to die. There were eagles, and cracks in the rock where a cat would fall to the death, and the wind was so strong, it almost carried here over the mountains. It was way windier here than it had ever been in Windclan. And no trees or streams, not that they provided life. No, it was just comfort they had. But now, Shadepaw had never felt so exposed in her life.

She looked around, her stomach rumbling, and her mood getting worse as time went on. She didn't see anything, and couldn't pick up a scent. Sighing, she carried on traveling, keeping her mouth parted, deciding it was about time she found the enemy. Then she could go home.

She kept going all day, for the next quarter moon but didn't find anything. She was beginning to think this was useless. For the first time in her life, she was doubting Starclan. They didn't share dreams with her since her encounter with Mosskit. Shadepaw despaired of ever finding them. She was a stubborn cat too; she wouldn't go home till she accomplished her goal. Would she be forced to stay here?

She was surprised at how easily she didn't get lost. After a moon and half, she navigated the mountains as easily as though she was born here. She had built her own little camp next to a tiny waterfall, which formed a little pool of water. Her "camp" was just a nest, but it was clear of anything that could block the sky, so she could feel closer to Starclan.

One day, she decided to climb up her waterfall today. She had never taken that path before, but she was curious to know about it. She felt as though something deep inside her was pushing her in that direction. The climb wasn't that difficult, and took her only a little while. When she reached the top, she gasped.

The beauty of the mountains finally reached her; the sun was just starting its climb across the sky, turning the usually barren rocks into all different shades of gold. There was another waterfall at the top of one of the bigger mountains, but this waterfall was definitely bigger than the one she lived nearby.

Following the same instinct that possessed her to climb up her waterfall, she started climbing toward the big one. She had a feeling something momentous was going to happen, and soon. She increased her pace. Shadepaw felt a need to hurry. Somehow she was convinced her enemy lived by the huge waterfall, and they were growing eviler as time pasted. Starclan must be influencing her thoughts and actions.

Shadepaw always knew she would have a special relationship with her ancestors, being a medicine cat's apprentice, but she didn't know just how much they were interwoven together. It was like her ancestors were part of her, and she a part of them. She thought she could hear Ferntail and Mosskit whispering to her, but she kept telling herself it was the wind, or she was crazy, or something.

Soon she realized it would take more than a day to climb up the mountain, perhaps a whole quarter moon or so. The way up was difficult; there were many paths to chose from and most of the time, she reached a dead end or a big hole in the stone, so she would have to back and try a new path.

So since night was setting in fast, she stopped and looked for a place to curl up. Alas there was nothing to make a nest out of, so she curled up and tried to sleep on the bare stone. It didn't work; she tossed and turned all night and even though she was fully grown, the darkness and being in a strange place scared her. When the sun began greeting the sky, she got to her feet warily.

She stood there for a few minutes, still as the rocks that surrounded her. But she reluctantly started her day. She could feel herself growing used to the tough rocks grazing her paws; they were no longer scratched up, even though there were some scars, and adapting to the rocks. She could feel adaptations in her muscles too. All the climbing was leaving her in great shape.

Her climb was uneventful today, which only stopped once when she had to hunt. Somehow she was better at judging which paths would be dead ends and her jumps were getting longer, so she didn't have to turn back as often. Shadepaw felt the days slipping away into nothingness. She figured it must have been two, maybe two and a half moons since she set off on this quest. She sent a silent prayer to Starclan to keep her clan safe.

Evening was setting in, so she again looked for something to make a nest from. She was pleasantly surprised when she spotted some ferns growing on the edge of a cliff. The dark gray she-cat carefully climbed up, gathered the moss, and returned down. As she was setting it into a nest, a large bird with yellow eyes and hooked claws swopped down and snatched her!

She let out an earsplitting yowl and claw fiercely at the bird, trying to free herself. The bird refused to drop her. She twisted in its grip, ignoring the pain, and bit down on the claw. The eagle let out a cry but didn't drop her. Shadepaw bit harder and twisted it. Finally, the bird dropped her, admitting defeat.

She hit the ground with a sickening thud, yowling as pain seeped into her leg. She could tell that she had wrenched the muscles in her leg. Being a medicine cat, she knew she had gotten off easy. Shadepaw would just have to keep using her leg until it was back to full strength. Starclan had blessed her, keep her from any wounds that could be life threatening. Then she realized just how blessed she was. Because directly in front of her was the waterfall.

She limped forward causing the water, which was already deafening her, to scream louder. She felt the cold spray of the water but, being Riverclan, this didn't stop her. Recalling that her enemy could very well live behind the water did stop her. But not for long. She only hesitated for a few minutes. Then she continued on but, slower, with more caution.

Shadepaw's ears strained for any sound of life, but the water blocked it out. If there was anyone living down there. Her nose could only smell the water, which was different from the fragrance of the river. Not as much plant scent. After passing through the waterfall, a series of rocks led the way down to a large cave. Hardly any light shine through the water.

Trying to ignore the feelings that wanted her to run as far away from here as possible, she started down the path. It was wet from the waterfall, causing her to slip a few times. By the time she had reached the end, she was soaked. All that falling hadn't helped her leg ether.

Away from the ear splitting waterfall, she could hear and scent better. But at that moment, she wished she were deaf, so she couldn't hear that menacing voice. It was only a few words, but that was enough. She knew she had found the enemy. But enemies would be a better word for it. Cause there seemed to be a whole clanful of cats lined up. She could only see them because there was a hole in the stone above her. The yowl was still ringing in her ears.

"Everyone had better come here now! We have to talk strategy! In a battle, it will make all the difference!"


	25. Questions Unanswered

Chapter 25

The cats, most of which were already out, turned their gazes to him. The last few enemies slipped out of the dens and joined up with the rest of the group. Shadepaw felt her heart pick up speed, racing until she felt lightheaded. If her clan were to have any hope of beating them, they would need help. The four clans would have to unite to even have a chance, and she still wasn't sure they could match this group in number. The cats all looked up expectantly at the large tom on the top of the ricks.

Shadepaw had never ever seen any cat looked the way he did. His long curved claws sank into the ground, scraping the floor as he paced impatiently. His ragged cream fur was ungroomed, growing out in different lengths. The cream color seemed to highlight every scar he had. And he had a lot. Both his ears had been nicked, splitting into deep v's. There were two scars across his cheek and another one on his left eye. His nose had been nicked too. He had a scar going from his shoulder to the base of his tail. Shadepaw flinched as she saw that scar. Her eyes traced his tail, seeing that half of it was missing. His legs had plenty of flaws too. Strangely enough there weren't any on his belly, but the ones on his sides more than made up for it.

But those defects weren't what scared her the most. Nor his long claws or menacing voice. No. None of that was half as bad as the deep pit of hatred and evil that was reflected in his burgundy eyes. They seemed to be able to penetrate through a cat's pelt, to be able to see deep inside her, all the way to her soul. The eyes that stared through every cat in the cave, and made Shadepaw feel as though she had the consistency of a ghost. It was the picture of evil, plain and simple, standing right in front of her. She felt her hair stand up as his voice penetrated through the cave.

"We have to work on battle tactics. Just cause we fought and won all of our many battles doesn't mean we can improve." This was it! Shadepaw was getting inside information that might help the clans defeat this evil excuse for a cat! "Spike! Come 'ere." The leader jumped, with amazing agilely for his size, from the rock as a large smoky gray tom strutted the base of the rock. This new cat had his fair share of scars but definitely didn't have as much as the leader. His eyes were normal and the only thing strange about his claws was the fact they were black.

He beckoned another cat with his tail and the clan cat saw a black she cat appear from the crowd. "Knight," he addressed her, "Show Spike how to come up from behind and break our opponents' leg." Shadepaw felt her eyes grow huge as she heard these words. The she cat, Knight, jumped over Spike, but Shadepaw shut her eyes, too terrified to look. But she could still hear.

The thunderous wail that came from Spike made Shadepaw instinctively tense her muscles so she could run up to help the injured cat. She forced herself to calm down, taking a few rasping breaths. When she dared open her eyes, they automatically searched for any sign of permanent damage. Though he was writhing in pain, Shadepaw knew it could have been worse. The leg didn't appear to be broken.

"You coward!" the scary leader roared, "I told you to show him how to break a leg. We don't show mercy, not in training, not in battle! Never show mercy!" He spat at the black cat, then whirled on her. Knight let loose a piercing yowl as his claws met her throat. He pinned her to the ground easily. Knight snarled defiance at him, and raked her claws down his shoulder.

Blood gushed out of his shoulder, staining the stone ground just as the blood from Knight's wound had. Shadepaw held her breath, wincing as the two cats wrestled. She had not ever seen anything like this; two cats, supposedly on the same side, fighting each other cause one of them hadn't been as cruel in training as the leader had wished. This group of cats were a force to be reckoned with. Shadepaw knew it would be beyond dangerous to underestimate them.

The cream colored leader landed a blow to Knight's ear and stepped back. "Hm. You fight well. For now, I shall keep you alive. But make this a lesson, And know I shall be watching you closely, even if you can't see me." Shadepaw wondered if the black cat was scared, but she guessed not, assuming that these cats were used to this kind of treatment. The leader was speaking again, but suddenly Shadepaw was swept into a memory, something so strong it blocked out that scary voice.

She was a kit again, Silverheart, Mosskit and Ferntail at her side. All four of them begging Nighteye and Furrypelt for a story. The elders had all chuckled and Nighteye began the story. "There was a group of cats living in the mountains. We didn't know about them till three of them showed up at a Gathering. The clans had thought them to be enemies but they were given the chance to explain. They came from a place where large birds prayed on them, acting like a clan of their own. These cats were desperate for help," Nighteye said.

Then Furrypelt took up the story. "The clans agreed to help them, each sending their five best warriors. I was one of them." The kits' astounded squeaks interrupted him, so he waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "It was a long hard battle, but we fought with the mountain cats like they were our clanmates and we won. Then Talonclaw-he was a windclan warrior, but he's with Starclan now- asked what they called themselves. We had already told them of our clan names and customs."

He paused here, for emphasis. Mosskit had nudged him gently and meowed, "Please Furrypelt! Go on please! What were they called?"

The elder smiled down at all of them and said, "The Tribe of Rushing Water. They had their own customs and beliefs but they are as honorable as we are."

The memory faded as suddenly as it had come. It made her yearn to be home again, to go back in time to when she had no responsibilities or worries. Shadepaw didn't forget the memory; it seemed to be ingrained in her. She looked around the cave of cats, all of whom had partnered up and were practicing treacherous battle moves. The cave looked exactly as the elder had explained, but she knew these cats weren't the Tribe of Rushing Water. No way. Furrypelt had said they were as honorable as the clans. And the cats that were fighting in the cave were the furthest thing from honorable she had ever seen.

So what had happened to them? Shadepaw wondered why she hadn't remembered them till now? Surely the eagles had not risen up again; there had only been a few in the skies and none of them seemed to be a threat. She looked around again. What were they training for? They couldn't know about the clans could they? Shadepaw considered this to be very unlikely. Riverclan hadn't known about them and she herself had never seen them before.

So they must be planning for something else then. Silently Shadepaw vowed to find out what it was.

The killing games continued below. As far as Shadepaw could see, every cat was bleeding. She wondered if they had some kind of medicine cat. How else would they have lasted this long? A yowl sounded. It was the cream leader. "Flame, go get me something to eat. I'll fight with Lion" a cat with a startling red pelt said, "Right away, Blade!" Blade stalked up to a ginger tom, taking Flame's place.

Blade. So that was the leader's name, Shadepaw mused. His words reminded her of her own hunger. She ignored it for now, knowing she needed the information more. Then she heard the red she-cat make her way toward the entrance of the cave, which was where she was standing! Her heart pounded faster as she wildly looked for a place to hide.

The only thing she could do was scramble up and out of the cave and, half falling half jumping, down the mountain. She prayed desperately that the she cat would not pick up her scent. To her relief, the cat seemed too intent on finding prey for her leader to notice or scent Shadepaw. But Shadepaw realized she had left scent trails all over the mountains. It was a question of when, not if, she would be found. And Shadepaw didn't want to know what they would do to her after they found her.

The sun was descending down the sky so she hurried back to her little camp, catching a mouse on the way. She settled herself into her nest but nightmares took over her dreams, causing sleep to be a lost cause. And Blade, the vicious leader, starred in all of them.

**A/N: Wow! I'm not sure where I am getting these ideas but I like them, and I hope you guys do too! I wonder what happened to the Tribe? **** Don't worry; I'll explain all that soon enough. And I am sorry I haven't been updating frequently. I'm pretty busy. But I hope to have another chapter up, maybe two, before the weekend is over. Which reminds me, Happpy Labor Day! hope you guys enjoy the day off school!**

**If you have any suggestions for Shadepaw's medicine cat name, feel free to leave me a review with your ideas. I have a few of my own, but I want to know what you guys think. And thanks to Midnight, who reviewed last chapter with the idea of Shadesong. Thanks for reading!**


	26. A Dangerous Situation

Chapter 26

Shadepaw crawled of her nest. She had a long stretch and climbed up the mountains so she could continue her spying mission. It was sunhigh before she reached the cave, so she told herself she would have to relocate her nest. She carefully peered in before sliding down the tumble of rocks and hiding herself in the shadows.

There weren't any cats out in the space below. Shadepaw parted her jaws, tasting the air around her. The scent of them was stale. They been there yesterday, but now there wasn't a trace of them. She slowly emerged from the shadows, but didn't let her guard down. A scary thought struck her; Had they already left to do battle with the forest clans? The medicine cat apprentice trembled in fear, wishing desperately she knew her clan was safe.

She told herself not to panic. Surely their malicious leader Blade would have said something to his cats yesterday if they were going to raid them today? And how could they know about the clans? She herself had not heard of these cats until she saw them for herself. For all she knew they could be hunting or something.

Which means I should take advantage of this opportunity, the voice in her head told her. Shadepaw explored the cave. First, she followed a path that led to a den.

The den was circular in shape. There were little pools of water all around and one large one in the center. A hole in the roof suggests how the water had gotten in. and on the back wall, Sahdepaw noted, was a pointy stone. This must be the Cave of The Pointed Stones, Shadepaw thought. That little rock was the physical proof Shadepaw had needed to confirm this was the Cave of Rushing Water.

She still wondered what happened to them. Every second that wasn't filled with worry for Riverclan, was of curiosity for the Tribe. Shadepaw bowed her head and stood silent for a minute, for respect, before taking the path out to the main part of the cave. She followed other tunnels, but they were just sleeping chambers. Nothing of interest. The last area was the tumble or rocks in the center of the cave, the one that Blade uses when he speaks to the cats. It was similar to Mossroock.

There was nowhere to hide now. Blade and his cats streamed into their camp. Shadepaw was so completely spaced out, she had forgotten to be careful. She forgotten to keep her guard up. And those malevolent eyes were glaring daggers at her. Shadepaw shrank back, more terrified than she had ever been in her life. Blade hissed and hustled up the rock in what seemed like no time at all.

She had never been so close to such a cat. She could see those long curved claws, those unreal eyes that made her feel like a ghost again. The scars seemed to tell her she was about to get one of her own. His frightening voice hissed at her and roared, "WHO ARE YOU! How dare you come here!" he swiped a claw at her, causing her cheek to bleed. She felt in go deep into her, breaking through fur and skin. She tried backing away, but Blade wasn't having that. "Oh no! You aren't going anywhere." He jumped over her, turned, and blocked her escape. Blade arched his back and showed her his teeth.

They looked like fangs to Shadepaw. She took a step back and then another. Her hind paws skids on loose rocks before she found herself falling from the rocks to the ground below. The cats below began stalking close to her. Shadepaw was praying desperately to Starclan. "No! No cat is to harm her. That is my pleasure and mine alone." Blade called. Automatically the cats stopped, and formed a circle around her. With a flying leap, he was next to Shadepaw again. He sank into a crouch and stalked her.

Shadepaw's legs trembled. She shook with fear, radiating with it from every hair on her pelt. He leaped on her, pinning her to the ground easily. Having trained as a medicine cat, she had no fighting skills. Shadepaw waited for Blade to finish her, sending a prayer to Starclan to keep the clans safe. He did raise his claws and rake them through her fur, but on her belly. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he snarled. "Answer the questions, or face my wrath."

She knew he was serious. The twin pains she had, cheek and belly, proved it. Somehow it seemed to burn even more painfully since she knew it came from Blade. She swallowed nervously and squeaked out, "I.. I am Shadepaw." She hated how feeble she sounded next to Blade and forced her voice to be strong. "I am traveling over these mountains and I am looking for shelter. I saw this cave and there wasn't anyone inside."

Blade still glared down at her, dissatisfied. "Didn't you smell our scents?" Uh oh. Shadepaw hadn't a clue what to say, but she had to say something. She opened her mouth and found herself meowing, "No. I had fallen in the waterfall and there was water in my nose." She was surprised at just hpw easily the words tumbled from her mouth. No slip-ups or hesitation; she was better at lying than she thought. She almost believed these stories herself. Blade narrowed his eyes.

"Ok. For now I will believe you. But I don't trust you. I don't trust any cat. But you aren't to leave. You found our cave. You know far too much." That was the truth. Blade continued on, those burgundy eyes still smoldering, "You are now our prisoner. You will have two guards with you at all times, and aren't to leaving your chamber. Don't expect to be treated properly. We will keep you alive. But just barely." Those words sent shivers down Shadepaw's spine all the way down to her toes. "You may be of some use to me later. Snake, Ice!" The two cats pushed their way through the crowd to stand next to Shadepaw.

"Yes Blade?" The white one, presumably Ice, said.

"You keep a guard over her first. Take her to the empty sleep chamber." The crowd of cats moved to create a path for them. Blade got off her and Ice and Snake, a tortoiseshell tom, picked her up by her scruff to get her to her feet. The three felines made their way to the back of the cave, and into the only spare sleeping hollow.

As soon as possible, she drew as far away from them as possible. This was a waking nightmare! "Sleep well now, precious." Ice said, mocking her with the sarcastic edge to his tone. She turned away from him, rolled her eyes, and curled up for the night. Secretly, she terrified, sad and homesick. She had taken her safety for granted and was now having a wakeup call.

The next morning, her muscles were awfully sore. Ice and Snake were not in the chamber, but a pair of black she-cats were. Shadepaw thought one of them could be Knight, but of course she was not sure. One of them eyed her scornfully, but neither spoke. The silence felt awkward to Shadepaw. To make it worse, her stomach growled loud enough for them to her. She was ravenous. The last meal she had at least a day and a half ago. One of the cats, Knight?, spoke. "Come. We'll get you some food." Shadepaw should have found relief in her words, but the voice was too harsh.

The cave was alive with fighting, screeching cats when they padded out of the chamber. The fresh-kill pile was behind the tumble of rocks. In it were mostly hawks and mice. She took a mouse, and settled down to eat it. It seemed to fill her with new strength and resolve. She licked he lips around her muzzle, and then gave herself a quick grooming. When she finished, she started to watch the mock fights. The intensity of it scared her. Back in Riverclan, all claws were sheathed for practice. Here there truly was no mercy.

She spotted Snake and Ice tussling with each other, and further away, Blade wrestled with Flame. Shadepaw thought it might be interesting to watch if it weren't so brutal. They used moves that were unfamiliar to her. Against her will, her paws were itching to learn them. After several minutes, Blade and Flame fell apart. It seemed like Blade meowed something to him, and then strutted around the cave. He watched the cats practice, sometimes intervening with tips. But he never gave praise. To him praise was a waste of time and only for the weak. When he reached Shadepaw he said, "I said I knew I would find a use of you, and this morning I did. I shall use you as my sparring partner, to demonstrate new moves to my cats."

**A/N: Finally! I mean I was so intimidated and unsure by this chapter, it took forever to write and think of ideas. I would like to thank Gingersplash of Time for the awesome suggestion of Shadefall. So that'll be her name later. And I really hope you guys like this cause I was up till 11:41 writing it. Review? Thanks sooooo much‼**


	27. The Beginning of Trust

Chapter 27

Days pasted, and of course Shadepaw still felt very much like a prisoner, she got used to the way she was treated. When she woke up in the morning, there was always a new pair of cats watching her. They would lead her out of the chamber, allow her a meal, and then wait for Blade to pick her up. Sometimes it took only a short time, but often it was a while before he showed up. Then the cats who had been her guard would start training with each other.

This particular day marked the third moon she had been away from Riverclan. Just knowing that fact made her choke and her eyes pricked. Shadepaw was desperately homesick. "Shadepaw!" Blade called. Knowing he expected strict obedience, she shot off right away. As she got in earshot he meowed, "Today, we will be assessing all the cats, separately. And then I want to talk to you."

His eyes burned into hers, but she just nodded. She was used to Blade now, but he still scared her. For unclear reasons, Shadepaw didn't like to show fear in front of him or his cats. Maybe it was because nothing seemed to scare them and she didn't want to appear weak, or maybe she didn't want him thinking the place she came from raised their cats to be weak and soft.

Blade bounded up the rock tumble, which is what Shadepaw decided to call it, and announced the assessments. It seemed like all the cats were used to assessments; they showed no reaction, good or bad, just holding their appearance of boredom. Afterward she and Blade retired to his sleeping chamber, where it would take place. He called the cats in one by one and had Shadepaw fight with them.

In just the one and a half moons she had been with them, she picked up a lot of knowledge. She felt as though she could take on the toughest shadowclan warrior and win. Just think of how proud Silverheart would be! Silverheart... Over the last quarter moon, she hadn't thought about her sister as much. She was so busy during the day, and when night came she was exhausted. She resolved to keep her safe.

She found herself thinking about Cloudkit and Silverheart. By now, Cloudkit and her littermates must be apprentices, and it was quite obvious to every Riverclan cat that Cloudkit and Silverheart had a special bond. She must have been chosen to mentor the apprentice. For some reason, Shadepaw could see her sister and herself fighting together, not like these cats did, but for training purposes. She imagined how surprised and proud her sister would be. She pictured the way her mouth would drop and her saying, "Wow! You sure have learned a lot Shadepaw."

"Shadepaw! Focus!" and a swipe hit her ears. That was Blade speaking, whom she didn't notice him pinning her down until now. His eyes gleamed at her angrily.

She gluped and said, "Sorry." He just nodded and got off her. He signaled with his tail, to Frost the next cat to be assessed, and she stepped into the chamber.

The assessments took all of three days, and then on the morning of the fourth day, Blade wanted to talk with her. They both picked out something to eat, and it was the closest she could get to sharing prey with one of her clanmates. It did have some of the came feel, since she spent most of her time with Blade, but there was an undertone of fear and discomfort. She knew that even if she was spending most her time with Blade, it was not her choice and she would rather spend it with Watersong, learning about herbs and helping her clan.

"Shadepaw, you fit in well here. You can fight and you have a stong will. Would you like to join us?" she nearly choked on her mouse! Such a surprise startled her into speechlessness. He had sounded so gentle when he had said that, and the offer itself! Well it was enough to shock her.

She swallowed and said, "I don't know."

His voice grew more menacing, the way she was used to, "It is that or we shall have to kill you." Those words frightened her too.

Quickly she meowed, "Ok. I'll join you."

But then she realized how clever this would be, to her mission. Being "one of them" would give her more inside information than she could have gotten as a prisoner. Surely then she would find their weakness. "Good. Then you may sleep with rest of the cats, in their chamber." He said, interrupting her thoughts. She simply nodded, dipped her head to him, and joined in with the rest of the group. Over the course of the assessment, she had been familiarized with more of the cats and could easily tell who was whom.

She saw Knight talking with Ice which looked strange, the black she-cat and the white tom, talking together. Shadepaw spotted Flame talking with Snake and Ice, and Lion was demonstrating a move to a gray tom called Storm. She could hear Spike and Beast bragging about how well they had done in the assessment, though she thought they had been a cinch to beat. Tigris, the orange and black she-cat, was just making her entrance from the sleeping chamber. Shadepaw was proud of how many faces she could identify but there were still so many more cats to know.

Blade let loose a yowl and all attention was his. "Shadepaw is now one of us. I have deemed her fit, and I expect you to make her feel welcome." At the end, his voice turned sarcastic and the crowd roared in response. "Her new name is Shade. I see no reason to keep a paw in it." Shadepaw wanted to jump to her paws and protest, but Blade was not one for changing his mind and she didn't want to call attention to herself. Besides, a truly loyal cat would not speak out against her leader, especially against something so trivial. She kept silent.

She never knew just how important her name was to her. Her last tie to Riverclan was cut, and it seemed as though she would never the same again. Not just because of her name, but of this whole journey. Suddenly she was very angry. She was frustrated with the whole thing, she couldn't keep back a snarl. The crowd laughed, and some cat at the back said, "She is one of us." That made her angrier. With another snarl she leaped onto that cat.

He let out a yowl, completely in shock. Shade recognized him as Blare, Blade's brother, with the same personality, looks, and behavior. The only diffeance was his pelt was relatively unmarked and his eyes were a warm honey golden color. He was quite the fighter, able to match Blade's moves with same treachery. Whenever the brothers fought together, real or scrimmage, neither was able to gain the upper hand. The fight would break up, always resulting in a tie.

Catching him by surprise gave Shade the advantage. She knocked him off his paws and ripped her claws through fur and flesh. He snarled at her, pain and anger vibrating through his voice. She snarled back, and he flinched at the sound. Never before had Shade been so torturous. She slashed at him again and again. He retaliated with his own claws, but Shade was able to duck away from them. She aimed another swipe, at his muzzle.

Realization struck her like a blow to the head. She was turning into one of them! She lowered her paws, and stopped snarling. She looked at him ruefully, but he must have missed that for he kicked her off him and pinned her.

"Excellent. Blare is right; she is one of us. What a wonderful display of fighting strength. You should all try to be as good as Shade." Blade said. Surprise took the place of realization. She had never ever heard Blade praise any cat. Shade knew playing her part was going to be more vital than ever, now that she was part of the group.

She struggled away from Blare before he could strike her. She merely dipped her head and asked, "Can I go hunting?" her stomach was growling and she longed to be far away from here. Blade nodded, and quickly she climbed up the rocks and out of the cave. Being out in the fresh air always made her feel better, but now it did little for her. Then her sharp ears alerted her she was being followed. She spun around quickly, having already learned to never turn her back on any of these cats. It was Knight who appeared out of the cave. She walked up to Shade calmly. "Congratulations." She meowed, not even a hint of scorn or sarcasm in her tone.

"Want to be my hunting partner?" Knight offered. Shade just nodded and followed the black cat down the mountain. When they reached the hunting grounds, both she-cats tasted the air for prey scents. Knight was the first to pick one up; she followed the trail until it was in sight. It was a mouse. With a nod to Shade, Knight made a circle around it. When both cats were correctly positioned, Knight lunged for it. The mouse scurried right into Shade's path and ultimately met its death in Knight's claws.

"Good catch." Shade meowed.

But Knight smiled and said, "It was both of us. Wanna share?" Shade nodded. After the mouse was finished off, Shade felt satisfaction warming her pelt. This was the closest she had felt to be back at home. It wasn't enough.

"Shade, I can tell you feel homesick. I know how you feel. Did you ever wonder why I am here?" The clan cat, surprised and mystified nodded. "Let me tell you about myself then…"

_**A/N: hey guys! this chapter would have gone up yesterday but BlueBlizzard172 and I were hanging out, (she's my best friend btw and is writing her own story, check her out!) and then I was celebrating my mom's birthday. so sorry about that. anyways I plan to upload another chapter today, but it maybe kinda late. i have some really good ideas, so stay tuned! and dont worry, for those of you who love Silverhear, we will be getting back to her soon. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**_


	28. Knight's Story

Chapter 28

"I was born in a field a couple of day's travel away from here. I had three littermates, all brothers. Their names were Rookie, Shadow, and Max. All four of us had black pelts. My mother was Rosemary and my father was Sage. Both of them had night black pelts; that's was where we had gotten it. They used to be kittypets; their twoleg was some kind of medicine thing. My mother said that's why they were named after plants. When my mother found out she was expecting, she was thrilled. She and my father have always wanted kits."

"But the twoleg seemed to think otherwise. He somehow knew she was expecting us, so one night he took her in his big monster and drove off. When the twoleg reached the field where I was born, he stopped and threw my mother out. She wasn't badly hurt but she was so frantic. She was on her own for the first time ever. And when you're expecting kits, you need to be comfortable and relaxed. My mother was the opposite. Plus, she missed my father. They loved each other very much and she desperately wished he was there to comfort her and take care of her."

"By some miracle, he found her. He said he had followed his heart, but I think scent had also helped him out. By the time he found her, she was a sight. Even pregnant with four kits, she was terribly skinny. Her fur was ungroomed and there was no spark of life in her eyes. When he saw her, he was disheartened. He couldn't believe that the she-cat he loved, who had been glowing with health, was a shell of her former self. Of course, as soon as they saw each other, the spark of life and love returned to her eyes. And as much as my father didn't want to leave her after only just finding her, he knew she needed to eat something. He went hunting right away. At night, when they used to live with that twoleg, he could slip away outside into the night. That was how he knew how to hunt."

"She never joined him; she was never interested. Her whole world was in that twoleg nest. Anyway, when he brought back prey, she scarfed it down. Then the two of them laid together, swapping news and grooming each other. When the day finally came, the day my brothers and I were born, both of them were ecstatic, but my mother was also in a great deal of pain. After we were all born, I was last, times were quite peaceful. My father would go hunting, to feed my mother while we played happily. Then we would get to feed from her. When we got older, my mother went with him so she could learn how to hunt."

"We would beg them daily to take us, but they would always say we need to be older. When the day finally arrived, we were so excited. Rookie was easily the best out of the four of us. It seemed to come so natural to him. Shadow and I were good at it, but Max couldn't get the hang of it. When my mother would send us out hunting to practice, my father would go with him, to give him more one-on one help. He finally managed to get the hang of it, and we were all so happy and pleased. My father said once that he couldn't have been prouder of his family."

"But then a storm came. It was a bad one, there was so much lightning and it consonantly flashed it didn't seem like it was night. And the thunder was so loud, my ears were practically bleeding. Shadow and I were out night hunting, farther out than we usually go. I didn't know my life would change drastically that night, forever nor did I know I would never see my father, my mother, or Max and Rookie again. To this day, I still wonder about them. When we looked up, we could easily see the path that led into the mountains. The rest of my family was safe, in our den. We had no choice, but to take that path. The mountain had always frightened me, but our den was too far away to provide us any good. We climbed the mountain for ten minutes. Then Shadow and I found shelter in a small cave. The storm lasted a long time, three days. By then we had forgotten which way was home. We stumbled around the mountains for a quarter moon before they found us."

"It was Blade, Scar, and Raven. The first time I saw him absolutely terrified me. Even if he didn't have as many of the scars as he has now, he was the most frightening cat I ever saw. Shadow seemed to know how I was feeling, because he pressed close to me. Or maybe he was scared too. Both of us were paralyzed, expecting them to attack. They didn't. Instead, Blade said we had to join them. Or else he would kill us. So of course we agreed. He seemed to like our fear of him, the fact he had power over us."

"At the time, we didn't live in the cave. And there definitely wasn't as many of us. Some of the cats there didn't seem to be surprised by our arrival. They were all fighting each other, and it was the merciless thing I had ever witnessed. I didn't know that would be me and Shadow. The next day, we were forced to join in. No one taught us any moves, so it was fighting for our lives. We went to sleep every night with new scratches. Most of them scarred. But we survived. We managed to learn all the moves, and ways to counter them and defend ourselves. In no time at all, we were as dangerous as any of them. But Shadow and I were different in that we didn't think dangerously like they did."

"Sometimes late at night, we would talk of home, and returning. But we knew it was impossible. They would track us down by scent, and find our family. We would all be killed, no questions asked. So we stayed. Every day, more new cats came in. The fighting would get tougher. I could feel that something important was going to happen. And then Blade had an announcement. He had an attack planned for the next day. Our target was The Tribe of Rushing Water. Blade wanted to have all their territory. He hated how honorable they were. He absolutely despised them."

"The next day, I was sick to my stomach. I had never killed another cat, and now I wish I could still say that. But Blade was adamant that we kill every opposing cat. And there were plenty of cats who would turn us in if we disobeyed. The Tribe of Rushing Water died that day, and ruefully I helped in doing that. We took over their cave, getting rid of their scent and replacing it with our own. To me, our scent is similar to death and blood. I think we reek of it. Shadow was hurt badly in the battle, but he pulled through, and is stronger because of it now."

"That was about four moons ago. Blade still brought in cats to join us every day, and we still trained. Then a moon and a half ago, one of the cats that was brought in was Ice. Back then, his name was Icewind, and he said he came from a group of cats called Shadowclan. He had been found alone coming out of a deep tunnel, at the edge of our territory where mountain gives way to moor and forest. When Blade asked him, Ice told him all about the clans. It was easy to see he was reluctant to do so, but he must have sensed Blade's anger and power. That's when Blade got the idea of wiping out all four clans and taking the territory for himself."

"He has been bringing in more cats in every day, from who knows where, and training us harder than ever. When he brought you in and I heard your name, Shadepaw, I knew you must be from the clans too. Your name was in the same style as Ice's was. And I could see how much you worried about your clan. So I know it would be safe to talk to you. I told Shadow I was going to, and then asked Blade for permission to go hunting with you. And here we are."

Shade was stunned into silence.

**A/N: Whoa two chapters in one day! NEW RECORD! Yea. Anyway, I bet you didn't expect all that did ya? Well maybe you did, but anyway. The next couple of chapters will be fast paced. And Shadepaw will finally return home, to some very big changes… stay tuned!**


	29. Friends

Chapter 29

"Do we all know the plan?" Knight's question was unnecessary, but she and the three other cats nodded. Shadepaw's heart was pounding. This was the first step they were taking to help the clans win the battle against the mountain cats. Shadepaw knew she had to calm down; she took a few deep breaths and thought of home. Almost automatically, she felt peaceful. Home would always make her feel that way. And that was one of the reasons she would fight as hard as she could against these enemies.

In a way though, she was glad she was doing this. Shadepaw glanced at the others, knowing she wouldn't have found them if none of this happened. If none of this happened, she wouldn't have friends like this. She thought back to a few days ago, when it had all began…

It took Shadepaw some time to get over the surprises of Knight's story; from the death of the Tribe of Rushing Water, to the knowledge that Ice was from Shadowclan, and that Knight felt just as scared and desperate to get home. It was a lot to take in. When Shadepaw finally found her voice again, she asked the crucial question, "Do you know if Blade and the other cats have a weakness?"

Knight looked at her seriously and said, "Yes. They are too reliant on Blade. If he were unable to lead the attack, it would take a lot for them to pull together and chose someone else to lead them. You see, they believe he is immortal, because of how much strength and…passion."

Shadepaw thought for a minute. "I don't want to… kill him or something. I don't think I could, physically or emotionally." Shadepaw was a medicine cat; she saved lives, not ended them. Though Knight didn't know that, she nodded in complete understanding. She had a hard time taking lives too.

"So what d'we do?" Knight asked.

Shadepaw said, "Maybe we should ask your brother. He may have ideas." Knight nodded and the two cats climbed back up the mountain and into the enemy's liar.

When they entered the cave, both of them scanned the cats for the black tom. Shadepaw saw one talking to Blare. She nudged Knight, and pointed him out to her. "That him?" she asked.

"Yes. You stay here; I'll bring him over." Knight said before she edged down the path of rocks and into the clearing. She pushed her way through the crowd and spoke into Shadow's ear. Then both the black cats returned to where Shadepaw stood.

For a second, Shadepaw was scared, seeing the muscular tom approach her, but Shadow's eyes gleamed when he saw her. Right away, as soon as she locked gazes with him, she felt safe and comfortable. His eyes were an emerald green, in contrast to his sister's amber eyes. When Shadow spoke, his voice was smooth and rich. "I had an idea that may help us out. First I have to ask something." At Shadepaw's nod, he continued, "Should we ask ice to join us? After all, this is yours and his battle more than it is ours." His tail waved in his sister's direction, gesturing to the two of them.

Shadepaw was cautious. Knowing that Ice was from Shadowclan didn't make it easier to trust him; he acted so vicious she would never have guessed he was from a clan. But Shadow was right too. If Ice had a whisker's worth of her love and dedication then it would be wise to allow him to join. At the same time, things could end badly for all three of three of them if he no longer cared for the clans. Shadepaw hesitated. She knew it was a risk, but she also knew she just had to take it. "Yes. I'll talk to him right away." With that, she charged down the rocks, fearing she would change her mind if she thought too much about it.

She slipped in and out of the crowd, trying to find Ice. Shadepaw had already searched for his scent, but there were too many and they were all intertwined. It was too difficult to pick one scent out of it all. She checked the sleeping chamber, and to her relief he was there. Better still, he was alone. She stole a breath before meowing, "Ice. I need to talk to you. You know Blade is planning this attack on the clans. And I know you are a Shadowclan cat. Will you help me weaken them, and then return back to the forest to fight with our clans?"

He stared at her, as though he didn't hear. In a heartbeat he was on his paws, all viciousness gone, like it wasn't ever there. The words tumbled out of his mouth, "How did you know, what clan do you belong to, what are you gonna do?!" He seemed worried.

Shadepaw smiled reassuringly. "Knight told me, she was there when you told them about shadowclan four moons ago. When you were first brought here. And I am Shadepaw, Riverclan's medicine cat apprentice. Knight's brother Shadow had a plan, but he asked if we should let you in on it. And I thought it was a good idea."

She didn't voice her hesitation on letting him be part of it; it was obvious to her Ice wanted to be home again. Her own homesickness rippled through her. "Knight and Shadow huh? And you're Watersong's apprentice?" he mused, but grew serious. "Let's go…

"Can we review it once more?" Icewind asked. Since he had joined the group Shadepaw, Knight and Shadow had called him Icewind when no other cats could hear him. Shadow nodded and spoke, "Shadepaw and I are going to look for yarrow, you and Knight are going hunting. We'll meet up at Tree-rock and stuff the prey with yarrow. From Shadepaw's knowledge, that'll make Blade sick. He won't be able to lead the attack. Then we'll head off for the forest before they can get us." He gazed at his friends and found them all satisfied, but one. Shadepaw was deep in thought. She was reliving a memory.

It was during the time when Riverclan had taken refuge in the windclan camp. She, Leopardshadow, and Watersong had just gotten back from a herb expedition. When they had entered the den, they saw Cloudkit sitting there, a mess of green herbs around her. Shadepaw could hear Silverheart calling for the kit, searching. Leaopardshadow slipped out of the den to tell Silverheart not to worry."Shadepaw, she has eaten yarrow." Watersong said. She gasped, but Watersong said, "She'll be sick, but only for a day or two. She'll be back to her mischievous self really soon. Will you sit with her while I tell Graymist?"

"It won't work." Shadepaw announced to her friends, ending the memory. They all turned to stare at her. She continued, repeating her mentor's words, "He'll be sick, but only for a day or too." There was silence. Slowing, unwillingly,

Knight said, "We'll have to kill him." The cats nodded unenthusiastically.

"Deathberries. That'll do it." Shadepaw said. Icewind nodded in agreement.

"All clan cats know that. Three will kill the strongest warrior." And then Shadepaw was the one nodding in agreement.

"Ok, same plan then, but instead, Shadepaw and I will look for… deathberries." All four cats nodded and set off. Icewind and Knight went off toward the hunting grounds. Shadepaw allowed Shadow to lead her down, proud of the way he had taken the unelected position of leader. He was the right cat for the job. Shadepaw was scared, she had never ever intentionally hurt any cat before. And here she was calmly discussing how they would kill the fierce leader of rivals!

She met Shadow's gaze and they both smiled. Shadepaw was feeling better. She had little experience with the berries, Watersong refused to keep them in the supplies since they were so dangerous, but Shadepaw knew she could do it. She pictured the berries in her mind. They are a startling shade of red, and are found on bushes that are low to the ground.

After a little while, they managed to track down a whole patch of them. Instead of taking just the berries, Shadow and Shadepaw took the leaves too. It was safer that way, to carry them by the leaves. As expected, Icewind and Knight were waiting for them. They had caught the fattest mouse Shadepaw had ever seen. All four cats sat down around the prey and berries. Shadepaw felt that stuffing the mouse was her duty. She looked around the circle of faces, and they all were staring back at her. They felt the same way. Ok. I can do this, Shadepaw thought.

She looked around for a stick, and spotting one, snatched it up. Carefully she stabbed the berries with it, and then placed the stick in the dead mouse's mouth. She shut the mouth of the mouse and pulled the stick out. It was splattered with red juice, but was otherwise clean. Shadepaw spat it out, and then said, "I am going to the river, to wash my paws. You should come too, Shadow. Just in case." He nodded and the two cats set off once again.

They were back quickly. Icewind picked up the mouse by the tail, very carefully. The climb back to the cave took a little longer than necessary, because Icewind had to be careful. None of them wanted to leave him behind. When they reached the entrance of the cave, all four cats stopped in unison. Shadow glanced at Shadepaw, but Shadepaw didn't notice, because she was staring straight ahead. Knight, Shadow and Shadepaw watched worriedly as their friend picked his way down the rocks cautiously.

Icewind had taken the dangerous part of the job. If he couldn't get away in time, he would be killed. And that made all four cats uneasy. Shadepaw, who was standing in the middle of both cats, felt her friends tense up and pressed themselves closer to her. They watched him enter the cave, frozen with fear, hoping he would be ok.

**A/N: Now its getting to the good part! I am on break for the next four days, so you will be getting a chapter every day, except I am trying to plan stuff with my friends. That will happen either tomorrow or Friday, but on all the other days, I will update. And a very special thanks to Hushpuppe, for her very kind review. It really made me happy. I got so excited. It's people like him/her that make writing more fun.**


	30. Surprise And Confusion

Chapter 30

Shadepaw swallowed nervously as Icewind bounded down the rocks, seeming like he hadn't a care in the world. She spoke to Shadow and Knight, but never took her eyes off her white pelted friend. "We should go down there, ya know, pretend everything's normal." Her voice vibrated with fear and worry wove in and out of it. The three friends took a few minutes to compose themselves before hurtling down the rocks. Knight went in first, pulling ahead of Shadow and Shadepaw easily with her long legs.

"Haha! Beat ya guys here! I win!" She yowled.

Shadepaw purred back teasingly, "No you didn't! Icewind totally beat you!" \

She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

Shadow broke in saying, "Don't be a sore loser!" and nudged her. The black she-cat smiled at both her friend and brother and murmured sorry. Then all of them turned their attention to Icewind and Blade.

He entered Blade's sleeping chamber. Shadepaw and the others could only hear him now. "I caught you a mouse while we were hunting." He dropped it and pushed it over to the leader. Blade glanced at it, but otherwise ignored it. "You four were gone for a long time." He growled.

Icewind replied, "Sorry. But the prey was harder to find so it took longer." Blade simply glared at him before flicking his tail, indicating Icewind was dismissed. He bowed to the leader before joining his group of friends. They were all poised to flee as soon as Blade took the first bite.

When he did the four friends raced out of the cave, tripping several times in their haste. They were halfway up the rocks when the yowling of pain started. The rest of the cats ran forward to their leader. Snake was among the first, along with Blaze. He collapsed before they were at his side. His breaths came in out in gasps. His once terrifying eyes were shadowed with pain. He curled into a ball of twitching fur, hardly recognizable. It was impossible to believe that this was the same cat who would lead a battle to destroy innocent lives out of greed.

He looked into his brother's eyes and whispered, "Bring Shade to… me" his voice broke twice, illuminating the pain.

Blaze scampered off, seeking out the gray she-cat. "Shade!" he called. The medicine cat apprentice jumped at the sound of her name. Had their plan been discovered? Timidly, she climbed back into the cave, flanked by her friends. "Blade's asking for you." Blaze said urgently. Shadepaw merely nodded and followed Blaze to where his brother laid. He nodded for her to go in, and to her surprise, he stayed outside.

"Listen Shade… I need you to… I knew you were special… from the first moment I found you. Tomorrow… I was going to ask you… to lead the attack with me… but now… now… I need you to carry on… lead… the attack… without me…" he seemed as though he had more to say, but he gasped aloud in pain and jerked once. Time seemed to stand still as he took another breath, his last breath. His eyes glazed over and his chest fell motionless. Just like that, the fiercest cat Shade ever knew was dead. And she played a part in killing him.

Her mouth swung open when he told her to lead the attack. There was no other cat close enough to hear the words from the dead leader, so at least no one knew what she was obligated to. She let out a breath and left his sleeping chamber. Blaze looked up at her, inquiring about his brother. She shook her head, and Blaze eyes filled with a sadness that took her by surprise. "I'd better let everyone know. How'd he die?" Shadepaw tensed up, knowing her answer was crucial to the safety of her and her friends. "It seems that the mouse he ate gave him poisoning. It must have had an illness or something." She was careful to give him an answer that left Blaze no reason to blame Icewind. "I should let everyone know. This changes everything." With that, he disappeared.

Shadepaw bolted out of the cave. When she reached the tumble of rocks, she didn't even pause to talk to Shadow, Knight and Icewind. Even knowing he was evil and going to try to kill her loved ones, Shadepaw felt terrible for her part in Blade's death and wanted to get as far away from him as fast as she could. When she whisked by, her friends were surprised but followed after her, running as well. Shadepaw felt like she wouldn't stop running till she was safely back in her own territory.

Shadow caught up to her shortly, Knight and Icewind still some feet back. "Shadepaw! You're ok, we'll never let anyone hurt you." He said to her. She stopped and buried her head in his shoulder, seeking comfort. He licked her ear.

"Shadow, you're the best friend I've ever had. Thank you," she whispered. Shadow twitched his ear uncomfortably, seeming to have something important to say. Shadepaw felt his change of mood and pulled away to look at him.

"I was hoping that you felt stronger for me than friendship. I do… about you. I mean… I… I love you." He was staring at the ground, obviously embarrassed. Shadepaw was dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Shadow. I do love you, but in the way a sister would love her brother. Like how Knight loves you. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And medicine cats can't take mates. It's against our traditions." He looked at her quizzically, and Shadepaw remembered she hadn't told him or Knight about the clans at all. "I'll explain later."

Knight and Icewind had reached them at that point, so she fell silent. Knight shot a look at Shadow, but he just shook his head. In unison and without a spoken command, the four cats headed for clan territory. They headed for home.

Blaze headed up the tumble of rocks to where Blaze always stood to address all the cats. "Everyone! I have important news!" The cats all crowded around and grew quiet. "Blade just…died. He ate a bad mouse." Yowls and caterwauls rung out from all the cats. Everyone was panicking, and most of them were sad. All of them were in a state of shock and confusion.

Everyone wanted to know who would lead them in the battle, and even if there would be one and if it would be on schedule. Blaze said, "Does anyone want to lead?" The cats just stared at him and each other, as though they didn't understand. "…ok. I guess I will then." He said after a long silence. Blaze never particularly wanted to be a leader, but they needed one and no one else looked ready to step up.

Fang asked, "Will the battle still happen?" Blare nodded. Then Scar wanted to know if it would be on the same day. "Well, no, it won't be on time. We need to readjust our plan." The crowd murmured and whispered to each other, commenting on the new leader's decision. "How long will it be delayed?" Raven's voice called out above the noise. "I don't know. Hopefully not long. We will need to keep training in the meanwhile. Everyone find a partner and fight." The cats looked bewildered. Panic was displayed in their eyes, some flinching, others looking around.

"Ok. We can just take the day off. That's fine." And nothing was ever the same in that cave again. Before Blade's death, they were the fiercest, baddest cats around. Now they were just a collection of weak, scared cats. Blaze never knew just how much they depended on Blade till he was gone. And it was time like this he especially didn't want to be a leader. But he didn't have a choice. He kept telling himself that. Somehow they would have to pull through this. They owed it to Blade to wim his last battle.


	31. Change

Chapter 31

The four friends hurried toward home, with Shade in the lead. She was, after all, the one who knew the path the best. She was the one who used it most recently. Shadepaw was so overcome with excitement and bliss she would be home soon. She would see Silverheart and Watersong and Rainstar. All her friends, friends she missed so much. But, she realized, she was much closer with Shadow, Icewind and Knight. They had been through something that none of the cats back home would understand, or go through themselves. It was fear that brought them close together, that made them depend on one another.

"Shadow," she murmured, turning her gaze so she could look him in the eye. She dropped her pace, letting Snakewind lead. Knight went on ahead, guessing this was a moment that required privacy.

"Yes, Shadepaw?" For a minute, the word caught in her throat, unwilling to hurt her friend. But she had to know.

"How do you love me when you've known me for such a short time?" Shadow eyes swelled with emotion, but it was not hurt. The unexpected feeling was pride.

"When you first came, when I first saw you, you were the most beautiful cat I had ever seen. You still are. I wanted to know everything about you. I… um.. I sorta watched you. From a distance. I… wanted to see what you were like." Truthfully, shadepaw was completely creeped out. But she had hurt him once, she wouldn't do it again.

"Don't be scared. I think it's comforting. It's nice to know one cat in that cave didn't want to hurt me. It's like you were watching over me." She paused then meowed, "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I think you're a great cat Shadow. Really. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

He nodded, "We can still be friends, I won't ask for more than that. Could you tell me about the clans' traditions?"

Shadepaw was grateful for the subject change. "Sure!" she and Shadow bounded forward, catching up with Shadow and Icewind before she launched into the tale…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Was that ok, Silverheart?" Cloudpaw asked.

Silverheart got up and shook the dust from her pelt. "Yes that was great Cloudpaw. You are coming along very well." Cloudpaw's blue eyes danced, happiness and pride swirling and twirling in her glee. Silverheart gave her a lick and added, Come on, let's go back to camp. You can change the elders' bedding and then get some rest. You've had a long day." Cloudpaw dipped her head and followed as Silverheart lead the way back to camp.

The Riverclan camp was in mourning when they arrived. Smallflower lay in the center of the clearing. She laid there still, unmoving, unbreathing. Silverheart knew she was dead. She pushed through the cats so she could lick the deputy's fur and murmur, "The clan will miss your wisdom and your kindness." She stepped back and asked Reedpelt what happened. "She got greencough, and almost right away died." Rainstar was gazing at his deputy, raw sorrow in his eyes.

Rainstar had caught greencough too, almost as soon as he recovered from losing his seventh life from the battle with Shadowclan. Already weak, he lost his eighth life quickly, before Watersong had a chance to do anything. Rainstar was the first cat to have the sickness, and it seemed like that was where Smallflower had gotten it. Watersong was keeping a careful eye on the whole clan, but so far not else had succumbed to the sickness. Rainstar took a breath, drawing strength before leaping onto the Mossrock. Summons were unnecessary, so he began without it. "Smallflower was a great deputy. She will be missed greatly, for I truly believe she would been Smallstar, leader of Riverclan, after I was gone. The clan must have a new deputy, but right now I wish to thank Starclan for giving us her life, and allowing her to live with us thus far."

The cats bowed their head respectfully, and Rainstar slid off the Mossrock. He padded to his den, tail drooping, head down, and ears laid flat against his head.

The sun slipped away, allowing the moon to taker its place. Before long the moon was dancing in the middle of the sky, unaware of the sadness it was shedding light on. Rainstar again took his place at the head of the clan. He was still sad, but he had to push aside his own feelings for the good of the clan. "Clanmates, it is my duty to name the new deputy. I say these words before the spirits or our ancestors, and before Smallflower, so that they may hear me and approve my choice."

He paused, and then went on as strongly as before. "Silverheart will be the new deputy." Utter silence greeted his words. Silverheart was in a daze. She knew that she had to step forward and give a little speech, but her paws seemed frozen. Oakstorm, at his usual place beside her, nudged her almost knocking her off her paws. She steadied herself and slowly took the deputy position, standing at the base of Mossrock. The gazes of her friends and family made her uncomfortable, looking as though they expected her to be much wiser now. Silverhear wasn't sure she could live up to their expectations.

"Thank you for this honor, Rainstar." She meowed uncertainly. "I vow in the name of Fishcreek and Smallflower to do everything I can to protect you and all of Riverclan." Whispers broke out. Gossip was flying back and forth. Why had Rainstar picked Silverheart when she hadn't finished training Cloudpaw? Surely there were other more experienced cats who could do the job better? And why would they need protection? Surely their biggest threat was Shadowclan, or anyone who would cross their borders?

Cloudpaw walked forward and dipped her head to the new deputy. "Congratulations. I know Rainstar had his reasons for picking you and I accept his choice. Silverheart, I greet you as the new deputy." She dipped her head once more, and backed away. Silverheart was stunned again. Where was the enthusiastic furball who seemed to idolize her? How did she grow up that fast? That was something she had expected a senior warrior would say. Silverheart realized that Cloudpaw was growing up. Slowly over the last four and a haft moons, she had matured into a respectable cat. She still had her humor, and her love, but she was changed.

Everything was changed. She almost flinched at the sound of her clanmates. Their voices brought her back from her thoughts. Shinewhisker and Oakstorm began the chant, Rosedrop, Watersong and Willowshadow picked it up. "Silverheart! Silverheart!" Soon the whole clan was caught in it. "Silverheart!" She caught a glimpse of Rockshade, staring at her proudly. She gave him a little smile. Everything was changed, but change didn't have to be scary or bad.

"Smallflower was also mentor to Thrushpaw. Thrushpaw, please step forward." As the apprentice made his way through the clan, Rainstar jumped from Mossrock. Thrushpaw padded up to him. Rainstar announced, " Your mentor was Smallflower, and the clan grieves for her. But you must continue your warrior training a new mentor. Frostwhisker, you are kind and intelligent. Pass these qualities onto Thrushpaw." Frostwhisker stepped out of the crowd and greeted her new apprentice. Thrushpaw, though grief stricken, accepted her greeting. The two cats touched their noses together, and submerged into the crowd.

The days went by so quickly they burred together. Training Cloudpaw, assigning patrols, and working harder than any cat with her own duties left Silverheart exhausted. When she woke up on the day that marked the fifth moon since Shadepaw left, and went down to the stream for a drink. She gazed into the forest, hoping and haft expecting Shadepaw to pop out at any moment. But at least she sighed and returned to camp. Shadepaw just couldn't be summoned or wouldn't appear because she so desperately wanted her too.

"Graymist, would you take Webpelt and Shinewhisker to renew the Thunderclan border marks? Oakstorm, you take Rockshade, and Splashspot and Icepaw and renew the Windclan border." The cats nodded and set off. Silverheart looked around at her clanmates and said, "Frostwhisker will you go hunting with Wetfoot and Rosedrop? Take Thrushpaw too. Reedpelt you can go hunting with Willowshadow and Sandclaw. I'll come too, with Cloudpaw.

They had a successful day's hunting, and when they got back they weren't the only ones in good spirits. The whole clan was content. All signs of the greencough sickness was gone. Rainstar looked healthly and sleek, all traces of the sad defeated cat that named her as deputy was gone. He sprang onto the highrock, and yowled the summons. "Let all cats old enough to swim gether around Mossrock for a clan meeting." When everyone had settled down, he began. "Rockshade, Willowshadow is it your wish to give the name of a warrior and join the elders?" Silverheart's parents meowed in unison, "Yes." The clan honors you both, and we thank you for all your service. I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest."


	32. Shadepaw's Homecoming

Chapter 32

Silverheart walked through the forest, missing her sister terribly. Oakstorm padded up to stand at her shoulder. "Six moons. Six moons since I've seen her."

Oakstorm licked her ear, and murmured, "She'll be home soon. Whatever it is she has been doing it, it can't have taken her too long. She'll be back soon. Let's go hunt. It'll help clear your mind." He nuzzled her and, pelts pressing, they went down to the stream.

Fishing did help a lot, but she was still troubled as she followed Oakstorm back to camp. Night was falling quickly. It looked like Shadepaw wouldn't be back today. Quietly, the two cats placed their fish on the pile and headed for the den. Silverheart curled around in her nest, but sleep refused to come. She twitched, and turned over. Finally, she gave up on the whole idea of sleep, and carefully padded out of the den. Unbelieving, she stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the three figures that were in front of her. Then she flung herself onto one of them.

"Shadepaw! Oh Shadepaw!" She exclaimed, tears falling from her face. "I've missed you so much!"

Her sister purred, "And I have missed you. I worried about you all the time. I'm so glad to see you're looking well." Silverheart had never felt so happy, the bliss of seeing her sister almost knocked her off her feet. As she looked at Shadepaw, Silverheart could see that she had changed dramatically. She was more serious now, more sure of herself. She looked older than Silverheart, wiser. Silverheart could only guess what Shadepaw had encountered on her journey to make her like this. For no matter what, Silverheart would never know what lied beyond her territory.

It didn't matter. Shadepaw was home, that's what mattered. For a while, it had seemed like Shadepaw had died, she had been gone so long. And now for the first time, Silverheart felt uncomfortable around her sister, unsure of what to say. There were so many things that happened while she was away that changed her. And Silverheart knew Shadepaw could say the same thing. Shadepaw meowed, "These are my friends, Knight and Shadow. They helped me so much. And Icewind too. I found him in the mountains, but he has returned to his true home at last. I'm sure Shadowclan will be excited to see him."

Silverheart stepped away from Shadepaw to greet the two cats. "Hi, welcome to Riverclan. It's really nice to meet you." Silverheart tried to be sincere, but she was hurt. _Why couldn't Shadepaw makes friends with other cats while she was gone?_ Silverheart thought. This wasn't the homecoming she had imagined. But it still was her homecoming, and Shadepaw would never leave again. _That's the important thing. _Silverheart told herself.

"Come on, I've got so much to tell all of you. And then we can find Shadow and Knight nests in the warriors den. Then we should talk to Rainstar. Or maybe we should do that first?"

"Nah, let him sleep. I don't want to talk to him as much as I want to talk to you. How has the clan been doing?" Shadepaw said. Silverheart thought over the last haft-year, remembering everything clearly. She told them about the battle with Shadowclan, and how freely she let her bad mood flow. All four cats laughed at that. Silverheart sobered up when she got to the part about Rainstar losing a life. She hurried on to tell about the three newest apprentices, one of which her own. "I'm not surprised. Cloudki- er Cloudpaw was always following you around."Shadepaw purred. Silverheart just snorted, "Actually, you won't believe how mature she is now. But Greencough struck the camp almost a haft moon ago. Rainstar lost another life and we lost Smallflower." Knight, Shadow and Shadepaw bowed their heads respectfully.

Silverheart was surprised at the behavior of Shadepaw's friends. They seemed clanborn. Of course, there must have been plenty of time to talk about the clans on the journey home. "Who is the new deputy?" Shadepaw asked curiously.

Silverheart became embarrassed. "Um… me." Shadepaw's head snapped up and her eyes glowed with pride.

"Silverheart that's wonderfull!" She nudged her sister, the deputy, happily. Then Silverheart went on to the last piece of news.

"Mother and Father are in the elders den now. Just old age, but their health is fine."

Shadepaw nodded slowly, and then said, "I'll see them later."

The Sun was just about up, and Riverclan was just beginning to stir. "Shadepaw!" Rainstar called loudly. He emerged from his den, and joined the four cats in the clearing. "It is good to see you at home where you belong. You look well." Shadepaw dipped her head to her leader.

"Thank you Rainstar. It is good to be back. Shall I get Watersong and talk to you about the threat?" Rainstar nodded, and the apprentice shot off to her den, eager to see her mentor.

"Rainstar this is Shadow and Knight. They are Shadepaw's friends. They met on her journey." Silverheart said. Rainstar turned his gaze to them.

"Welcome to Riverclan."

Shadow dipped his head and said, "Thank you. My sister and I, if at all possible, would like to join Riverclan. Shadepaw has told us everything, the warrior code, the boundaries, about the other clans."

Knight added, "We don't know how to fish, but we can hunt other prey, and fight."

Rainstar looked over to Silverheart, who nodded. "I would be honored to have you on the clan," Seeing Shadepaw and Watersong approach he added, "Lets go into the forest where we can talk about your journey." The leader, medicine cats and the two new warriors left right away, but Silverheart paused. She went to Oakstorm who was just appearing and told him what was happening.

"Set up some patrols please?" After he nodded, she ran out of camp to catch up with her clanmates.

"Ah there you are, Silverheart. What happened?" Rainstar asked. They were sitting beside one of the smaller streams, waiting for her. "I didn't think we should the clan wake up to see the medicine cat and leader and deputy gone. I told Oakstorm what happened and asked him to set up patrols."

Rainstar gazed at her approvingly and said, "Well done. That was good thinking," He turned to Shadepaw. "Now, what happened?" Rainstar added.

Shadepaw began her tale, describing the fields she had to cross, and then the mountains she had to climb. Mostly it was her telling the story; only at the end did Shadow and Knight break in and say something. Shadepaw told of the cave full of cats, what happened to the tribe, even a bit of Knight's story. When she got to the plan they came up with to kill Blade, Shadow took over, filling in the details.

"We ran so fast as soon as saw Shadepaw come out of the sleeping chamber." He concluded.

"I wish to thank all three of you for your courage. Riverclan won't forget this. Come we have to tell the clan your story. And then there's a warrior ceremony to arrange." Rainstar announced. Knight and Shadow exchanged excited glances and dashed back to camp. Rainstar chuckled and followed them.

Watersong meowed, "And you have earned your Clan name long ago. You have proven yourself many times over. I'm sorry I couldn't have done it sooner." Silverheart watched her sisters eyes light up, think she had never seen Shadepaw so happy.

She pressed her pelt to Shadepaw's and meowed, "Congratulations!" Shadepaw was purring too much to reply.

When they got back to camp, the meeting was already underway. The clan all turned to look at them, and then their cheers for Shadepaw interrupted Rainstar. They pressed around her, welcoming her and thanking her, telling her she was much missed. Shadepaw was overwhelmed. Rainstar called for order, and the cats settled down. Silverheart took her place at the base of the rock, but didn't listen to the story she had heard twice already. Looking at Shadepaw, Knight and Shadow, it was easy to see all the memories clouding their eyes. When Rainstar finally got to the warrior ceremony, she listened. Shadepaw walked with her friends up to Mossrock, escorting them as a mentor would have.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these two cats. They have learned the skills necessary and I commend them to you as warriors. Knight do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" The she-cat dipped her head and her voice rang out confidently across the clearing.

"I do."

Rainstar went to give her the name of Nightfur. "Starclan thanks you for your courage and sacrifice." The clan cheered her as she licked his shoulder and backed away.

"Shadow, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

He, too, answered with conviction, "I do."

Rainstar continued, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you the warrior name of Shadowfoot. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and intelligence." The clan cheered him as well. Shadowfoot licked Rainstar's shoulder before going to stand by his sister. "Watersong will govng Shadepaw her full name as soon as the next haft moon arises. You are dismissed."

Cheers broke again before he could finish talking, and one cat yowled, "Bout time!"

Silverheart had never been so happy. The days grew too short, merging together again. It only seemed like only two days had pasted, but tonight was the night Shadepaw would get her full name. It was the haft moon. Silverheart bounded up to her before she left and said, "Have fun. You really deserve this. I love you." Shadepaw pressed her muzzle to her sister and nodded. She hurried to catch up with Watersong, who was waiting at the camp entrance.

Silverheart watched her go, happiness swelling inside. "There isn't a more deserving cat." Oakstorm said, echoing her thoughts. He had padded up to her and sat down. "I suppose you're going to wait up for her?" A yawn answered him. He chuckled softly and led her to the warriors den. Darkness spread over her quickly. Rainstar's call awoke her the next morning. She slipped out, not bothering to groom, to see Shadepaw on Mossrock. "It is my duty to announce Riverclan's newest medicine cat: Shadewhisper!"

**A/N: DONE FINALLY! Anyway, I owe an apology to Gingersplash of Time. I really like the name Shadefall, but I just felt Shadewhisper was better suited. I'm sorry. But the name will get used I promise. And if it seemed rushed at the end, that's cause it was. From now on, I think the chapters are going to be a little longer than usual. Maybe. Thanks so much for reading. Please review **


	33. Gone

Chapter 33

The clan roared their approval. Silverheart had never heard them so enthusiastic before. A cheer of "Shadewhisper!" began, and was taken up by the whole clan. The clan took awhile to quiet down, but when they did, Rainstar had more news. "I would also like to announce Icepaw, Cloudpaw, and Thrushpaw's warrior assessment will be today. I'm sure the whole clan wishes them well." Cheers broke out again, congratulating them and, like Rainstar said, wishing them good luck. Silverheart could hardly believe it. Their assessment! She was so distracted by her new duties, Shadewhisper's homecoming, and her relationship with Oakstorm she had forgotten Cloudpaw was near the end of her apprenticeship. Cloudpaw hurled herself at Silverheart.

"I'm so excited! This is so unexpected! You never said a word!" She purred. _That's cause I didn't know_, Silverheart thought in guilt.

She should have remembered! "I wanted to surprise you. I know you'll do a great job."

She gave her apprentice a lick. Cloudpaw smiled. "Only cause I have a great mentor!" She had missed the end of the meeting since she was talking to Cloudpaw and now Rainstar was heading in her direction.

"Cloudpaw, would you get your littermates please? I'd like to start the assessment as soon as possible." Dipping her head respectfully, Cloudpaw shot off in search of her siblings. Silverheart noticed Splashspot and Frostwhisker waiting by the entrance to camp.

Silverheart and Rainstar padded to the entrance too, to wait with the other mentors. "I will help with the assessment." Rainstar announced, just as Cloudpaw, Icepaw and Thrushpaw padded over.

They exchanged looks, excitement and honor mingling in their gazes. "Um, what are we supposed to do for the assessment?" Thrushpaw asked.

All eyes turned to Rainstar, who chuckled. "Just a hunting expedition. You many get started as soon as you're ready." Icepaw and Thrushpaw left immediately after he finished speaking. Cloudpaw touched her nose to Silverheart's before following.

"It's easy to see how close you two are." Splashspot commented. Rainstar and Frostwhisker nodded in agreement.

"She's great." Silverheart meowed. "Shall we go?" Rainstar nodded and the four cats bounded after their apprentices. Rainstar followed Silverheart as she tracked her apprentice through the forest. Easily, she found the white she-cat by the river. Silverheart felt a ripple of satisfaction and pride at how serious Cloudpaw was. She stared at the river, her concentration and intensity surprising even Silverheart. She swiped at the river, and a fish popped out. Her death bite was clean and efficient. _She'll be a great warrior_, Silverheart thought. She even looked like a warrior.

Rainstar left, but not before giving Silverheart a nod of approval. Silverheart smiled, and guessed he was off to check on the other apprentices. After Cloudpaw caught a few more fish, she picked up her prey and headed into the forest. Silverheart crept silently behind her, following her into the canopy of trees. Cloudpaw buried her prey between the roots of a gnarly old oak tree. There was a breeze in the air, blowing in the direction of the snowy apprentice. She opened her mouth to taste the air, and alarm flew into her eyes. She sprinted off in the direction of the Shadowclan border. Silverheart followed seriously alarmed. What had spooked Cloudpaw?

She tried to smell, but the wind wasn't blowing anymore. Trusting her apprentice, she picked up speed, no longer concerned about the assessment or staying hidden. Silverheart caught up with Cloupaw easily with her longer legs. "What's wrong?!" Silverheart gasped.

"Shadowclan scent!" Cloudpaw's blue eyes were round with horror and fear. She skidded to a stop, causing Silverheart to crash into her.

"RAINSTAR!" Silverheart yowled. He turned to look at her but it was too late. The black and brown paw, with claws unsheathed, struck him. Rainstar cried out, falling to the ground in a heap of gray fur.

Letting out a battle cry of pure hatred, Cloudpaw sprang at the brown and black tabby. Silverheart identified the murderer as Treepelt, but didn't spare him a second thought. She raced to Rainstar's side. "Oh Rainstar…NO! oh no!" She lapped at his wound, ignoring the tang of blood. Tears pooled in her eyes, making her blind. The drops fell down her face and onto the dying leader's pelt. "It's ok, everything will be ok. I'll get you home and-"

Rainstar let out a murmur of protest before continuing in a somewhat clearer voice. "I'm… done Silverheart. There's nothing… left. Nothing more I can… give to the clan. But you …you can give them all… of your life. You can be Silverstar the… light of Riverclan. The light that will… always shine in the forest." The effort to speak was almost impossible for the gray tom

Forstwhisker, Splashspot, Icepaw and Thrushpaw stared at their leader and deputy. They must have come while Rainstar was talking. Silverheart didn't notice them, nor did she notice Cloudpaw chase Treepelt off Riverclan land. She was too busy with Rainstar. "No! No I can't! Please Rainstar, I can't do it without you!" She had taken him for granted. She never imagined he would die; she had foolish assumed he would always be there, leading the clan.

"You won't be without…me. I'll watch over you…from Starclan. I'll never forget..you." He closed his eyes slowly, and took his last breath. Rainstar, the wise and caring Riverclan leader…was gone.

"Rainstar! NO!" Silverheart yowled her grief to Starclan, and the tears streamed faster down her face. What was she going to do without him? Cloudpaw walked up to her grief stricken mentor and pressed her pelt against hers. Silverheart trembled, and buried her head in Cloudpaw's shoulder.

Splashspot walked up to the two cats, with Frostwhisker and the apprentices behind him. "We should go home." He murmured softly. Silverheart nodded, and slipped her back under Rainstar's belly, gathering him on her back. She nodded numbly to the patrol and they walked home slowly. Silverheart had never seen such a dark day.

Back at camp, she placed Rainstar in the center of the clearing, and the cats stared at the leader shock flaring in their eyes. Silverheart walked to the base of Mossrock, but didn't jump up onto it. The Mossrock was for leaders, and Silverheart had never felt less ready to become one. "Riverclan," she started, but stopped when she heard her voice wobble. This was one test she wasn't sure she had enough strength to pass. But she had to go one, her clanmates depended on her. Steadying her voice, she continued, "Rainstar lost his last life today, struck down by Treepelt of Shadowclan. It is unclear why he was on our territory." Wails of sadness and dismay broke out among the clan. Silverheart bowed her head in respect and grief for Rainstar.

"We will never forget you Rainstar. May the sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws." Silverheart's voice seemed to echo around the camp. "Remember, tonight is the Gathering. However much we are grieving, we must go. Before you are dismissed, I'd like to talk to Frostwhisker and Splashspot." The two cats walked forward, and Silverheart spoke to them in a low voice. She was uncertain if she should have the warrior ceremony. However much the apprentices were ready, was it appropriate to name three new warriors the eve of Rainstar's death? Watersong padded forward after a moment.

"You should go ahead to the ceremony. Rainstar would have done the same if he were here. And you are his replacement. It is your duty." Silverheart nodded solemnly, but was still uncertain as she called for quiet.

"Three apprentices have completed their assessment today. Would Cloudpaw, Icepaw and Thrushpaw please step forward." The three cats shuffled up to the deputy. "I, Silverheart of Riverclan call upon Starclan to look down at these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors. Thrushpaw, Cloudpaw, Icepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The three cats said in unison, their voices stiff with grief. _This is not how a warrior ceremony should be. They should be happy, excited. This is a major step in their life. _Silverheart thought. She didn't voice her doubts, instead going on with the ceremony.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warriors names. Thrushpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Thrushwing. Starclan honors your wisdom and faith." She placed her head on his shoulder, and he licked her shoulder respectfully before stepping back into the crowd. Silverheart turned to Icepaw. "From this moment on, you will be known as Icepelt. Starclan thanks you for your kindness and determination." She placed her head on Icepelt's shoulder, and she too licked her shoulder before backing into the crowd.

"Cloudpaw from this moment on, you will be known as Cloudfall. Starclan acknowledges your bravery and skill." She placed her head on her former apprentice's shoulder, and Cloudfall licked Silverheart before joining her siblings. "The cats who will come to the Gathering are Watersong, Shadewhisper, Reedpelt, Graymist, Shinewhisker, Wetfoot, and Rosedrop. We'll leave shortly. You're dismissed." In silence Riverclan settled beside Rainstar, keeping him company as he journeyed to Starclan's hunting grounds. Watersong walked up to Silverheart.

"You know you need to name the new deputy before Moonrise? You should do it before we leave. It'll be late when we get back." Silverheart nodded.

How was she supposed to pick a deputy? That was something a leader did, and she didn't feel like a leader. _Focus. This is an important decision. _She went through each cat in her mind. Surely there had to be one cat who towered over the rest? The answer came to her in a moment. He was smart, loyal, caring, and supportive. He would be a fine deputy._ Perfect. _

"Before we leave for the Gathering, I wish to name the new deputy. I say these words before the spirits of Starclan and Rainstar, so they may hear and approve my choice." Silverheart hadn't seen the need the call the clan together. They were already out, settled around Rainstar. She took a deep breath, and continued, hoping desperately she picked the right cat. "Reedpelt will be the new deputy."

The clan was sincere in their approval of Reedpelt. He dipped his head, seemingly embarrassed. "Thank you, Silverheart. I'll watch over and care for Riverclan till I walk the stars."

Silverheart licked his cheek, and murmured, "Starclan grant that you'll be here for a long time." She gave him a final nod and sought out Oakstorm. She really needed him right now. She was more exhausted than she had been in her whole life, and she still had the Gathering. She spotted him with Rosedrop. She forced her paws to carry her over to him. She sank to the ground and lost herself in the softness of his pelt.

He gave a lick on her head, which she returned. "You can do this. You're the strongest cat I know." he nuzzled her lovingly. Too soon, she had to part from him, and lead her cats to the Gathering. She gathered them with a swish of her tail, and they set off to Fourtrees. As they ran, Silverheart recalled her first Gathering. How easy and simple life was back then!

Before she plunged into the clearing, she turned to her clanmates. "Do you all remember what Shadewhisper and Nightfur and Shadowfoot told us the night they returned from their journey? About those evil cats?" The clans nodded. Silverheart continued, "Then we are to be friendly with every cat. These cats will have to be our allies. Be nice, even to Shadowclan. We need these cats." Nods came from her cats. "Then let's go." She turned and plunged into the clearing, Riverclan streaming out behind her.

"Riverclan is here. We can start. Where is Rainstar?" Heatherstar said, from where she sat on the Great Rock. The other two leaders sat with her, curious as well.

The new Riverclan leader padded to the base of the rock and said, "He has been killed today. I will lead Riverclan now, and get my nine lives tomorrow." The leaders nodded, and Honeystar gave her a sympathetic look. Uncertainty, Silverheart scrambled up the Great Rock. Trying to maintain her dignity she nodded to the other leaders, reminding herself she was their equal.

Honeystar, Heatherstar and Mudstar passed along trivial news, but nothing was more important then what Silverheart needed to say. She was last to speak, fear and impatience growing inside her. When she was finally allowed to speak, she stepped forward and began her report with the news of Shadewhisper's homecoming, the warrior ceremony and the death of Rainstar. Then she got to the crucial part. She had to be carefull, to word this so no one would be upset. "Shadewhisper told us of a malicious gang living in the mountains. They killed all of the Tribe of Rushing Water, and their greed doesn't stop there. They want our territories too."

Surprise broke out among all the clans. There were several moments before Silverheart could go on. "But if we all fight together, we can win. Firestar and Blackstar and Leopardstar, and Tallestar won against Scourage. We can win this battle too." The leaders vowed as well, and all four clans became one. The cats in the clearing looked and spoke and nodded to each other. Some talk turned to strategy, others to the astonishment of the death of the Tribe. Honeystar raised her voice over the crowd, and the clan quieted again.

"I nominate Silverheart to lead us in this battle. Clearly she has more information than any of us."

Heatherstar nodded and said, "I agree."

Mudstar looked at them as though they had grown an extra head. "She doesn't have any experience. She doesn't even have her nine lives and name yet!"

"How much information do you have on these cats?" Heatherstar spat, furious. Mudstar narrowed his eyes in thought. Alas he bowed his head, "You're right. I was wrong and I'm sorry." He dipped his head to Silverheart. She nodded and thanked the three leaders, hoping they didn't see her falling under the weight of all the clans.

**A/N: WOAH! Longest chapter ever. Like 2,300 words geez. Which ment I had to stay up late to finish it. I was really tired, but I kept going for you guys. Please don't hate me for killing Rainstar. I love him just as much as you do, and was legit crying as I wrote his death. So we have 2 more chapters and then the epilogue and THE SEQUAL! So excited for that! Yay. Please leave a review. And thanks for reading. **

**Also, I have just uploaded a Poll on my profile. So if you could vote in it that would be cool. The question is '****After finishing Silverkit's Struggle, should I immediately start writing the sequel, or should I wait a month or so? Please keep in mind I will need about a week so I can gather and organize ideas no matter which way you vote.****' So basically, should I wait longer than a week to upload the new story? If it turns out that you guys do want me to wait, I may upload another one, asking how long I should. I wanted to let you guys know about the poll asap because if you don't want me to wait, I'll have to start thinking right away****. Please don't respond to my question in a review. Please do so using the poll.** ** Have a good night.**


	34. The Start of a New Life

Chapter 34

"Do you know when they will attack?" Mudstar asked.

Silverheart shook her head, "We'll need someone to keep a watch and alert us when they are here."

"Where do they live?" Honeystar asked.

Silverheart meowed, "Over Highstones. Windclan, Heatherstar, will you be ok with guard duty? And send messengers to the three of us when we get here?" Heatherstar dipped her head. Silverheart thanked her and added, "We should meet at the edge of your territory. If it is alright?" Another nod from the Windclan leader secured the battle plan.

"This Gathering is over. May Starclan watch over us all, and protect us in this dark time." Mudstar said. The four leaders jumped to the ground, Silverheart landing awkwardly. Heatherstar nudged her to her paws and Silverheart said, "Thanks."

Heatherstar purred. "It gets easier with time." The lithe she-cat promised. Silverheart nodded, and Heatherstar returned to her clan.

Watersong and Shadewhisper padded up to Silverheart. "You all right?" Silverheart shrugged it off. "Yeah yeah. No big deal."

She led the clan home, with Watersong and Reedpelt at her side. Shadewhisper followed behind her mentor, and the rest of the clan pooled around their leader. Upon entering camp, Silverheart waited a few minutes, to see if any cat needed her, and then padded to the warriors den. But she stopped outside, realizing that it wasn't her den anymore. She walked uncertainly to Rainstar's old den, the leader's den. It was concealed back behind the Mossrock. After hesitating, she entered the den. Inside there was a sandy ground and a nest made of moss and feathers. Rainstar's scent lingered on the walls and moss, and entered her nose. His scent saddened Silverheart, but she forced herself into his nest. Her sleep was peaceful, comforting. It had been awhile since she had such a restful night.

Dawn greeted her with rays of warmth. She stretched and padded into the clearing. Reedpelt was in the center, assigning patrols. For a second she was confused. Why was he doing her job? _Mousebrain! You're a leader now, remember? You gave him the deputyship of Riverclan. _Watersong padded up to Silverheart. "Are you ready to go?" The silver tabby looked at her blankly. What was she talking about? "To get your nine lives and name from Starclan? Gosh, surely you haven't forgotten." The medicine cat was amused. Silverheart felt her head whirl. Everything was happening so fast! _Rainstar picked you for a reason. He must believe you can do this. _

Steadying her voice she meowed, "Yes." Watersong dipped her head and led the way out of camp.

The sound of running cats made Silverheart and Watersong stop. They turned and saw Oakstorm, Shadewhisper and Cloudfall. "Don't leave without saying goodbye!" Cloudfall purred. She pressed her cheek to Silverheart's whispering "You're a wonderful cat, brave and strong. Rainstar couldn't have picked a better choice."

Silverheart choked out, "Thanks." Gosh, she could get so emotional. Shadewhisper padded up next, and gave her sister a lick.

"We've been through so much. And I'm eager to see you follow Starclan's path." Silverheart nudged her sister, and looked into Oakstorm's eyes.

His love washed over her, cool and sweet as water. She pressed herself into his side, drinking in his familiar scent. His shoulder muscles rippled as he leaned down to give her a few licks. "Don't forget I'll always love, always be there for you, always. No matter if you're a leader or just a warrior. Come home as soon as you can." His eyes reflected love, but also sadness. She understood why. With the responsibility of the whole clan, they wouldn't be able to hang out as often. She was changing, and he wasn't. But Silverheart wasn't going to ever let him go.

"I'll always have time for you." Reluctantly, he stepped away, and Watersong and Silverheart left. The new leader forced herself not to look back. This was her destiny.

They made good time, passing through their territory, and Windclan's before Sunhigh. The thunderpath loomed before them, and Silverheart couldn't surpass her fear. She had no experience with these things. Watersong confidently padded to the edge of the Thunderpath, her experience easily showing. Silverheart padded up to stand beside her medicine cat. A monster flashed by, and then two more. "Now!" Watersong yowled. The two lunged forward racing as fast as they could to the other side. They pasted the barn where Barley and Ravenpaw lived before they died. Then they came to Mothermouth.

"When we get to the Moonstone, lie down, and press your nose against it. And from now till the end of the ceremony, neither of us must speak." Silverheart dipped her head, and followed the medicine cat into the dark cave. They went deep inside and it was so dark, Silverheart had to trust Watersong's sense of direction. Finally, Silverheart saw a little light. It grew more luminescent as they got closer. Then she saw it. The beauty of the magnificent stone took Silverheart breath away. _How does it glow like that? Is it Starclan's power? Or something more? _Watersong walked right up to it and waved her tail to Silverheart, indicating she needed to join her.

Slowly the new leader walked to the stone. Cautiously she laid down and softly pressed her nose to the Moonstone. She felt her eyes close without her telling them to do so. Everything was dark, the Moonstone and Watersong disappearing. Suddenly, she felt empty. Like there wasn't anything inside her. Silverheart tried not to panic. There was no pain, only an empty feeling where her heart should have been beating.

_Great Starclan! Am I dying?! _Then her eyes opened on their own accord, and she found herself at Fourtrees. There were rows of Starclan cats, all from Riverclan and most of them unknown to her. A little closer, there were nine cats lined up. Her heart leaped with joy like a fish at the sight of her old friends. The first cat walked over to Silverheart, her gracefulness making Silverheart jealous. The old deputy dipped her head to Silverheart.

Silverheart found her voice again. She willed the words to come out, "Oh Smallflower, it's good to see you." The former deputy smiled at her. She leaned forward, and touched her nose to Silverheart's forehead.

"With this life comes responsibility. Use this for all the cats in your care, because now you are responsible for all of them." Silverheart gasped as the life poured into her, seeing all the things that could happen to her clanmates, things she had the responsibility to take care of and save her friends. The intensity scared Silverheart. _How will I cope with eight more? _

The next cat that bounded forward was Ferntail. "Ferntail! It's so great to see you! I've missed you." Silverheart exclaimed when her sister reached her.

Ferntail smiled at her sister and, like Smallflower, touched her nose to Silverheart's forehead. "With this life I give you humbleness. Keep it in your head and heart always." The new life seeped into her, and she was aware that even though she was a leader didn't make her more important than a warrior or kit or elder. A clan depended on all cats working together. Silverheart licked Ferntail's ear before she rejoined the Starclan cats.

A cream-colored she cat stepped forward. Silverheart knew that she had seen this cat, that this cat had been part of something significant but from where? It struck her in a second. This was Skyheart, the first medicine cat of Riverclan, who had helped to send her back to the forest after the fox killed her. Skyheart nosed Silverheart and said, "With this life I give you certainty. Never doubt your instincts, for they will always be right." Something changed inside of her, she could hear a voice, and she knew everything would be ok if she listened to that inner voice. Skyheart nodded to Sliverheart and took her place next to Riverstar.

The strikingly blue tom stepped up to Silverheart. "With this life I give you respect. Respect yourself and your clan, as well as the other three clans." Riverstar said as he touched Silverheart. Silverheart dipped her head to him, and felt the respect bubbling inside of her, bring pictures of her clanmates and of Thunderclan, Windclan and Shadowclan. Riverstar whispered to her, "You can do this. You were picked by Starclan because you're special." Smiling, he took his place in the ranks of the Starclan cats.

Furrypelt, the old Riverclan elder, was next. After touching his nose to Silverheart's head he meowed, "With this life I give you faith. Believe in yourself, and your clan. Starclan will always watch over you." There was a feeling inside her, making her feel warm and secure. _Faith is strong.I can feel it. Faith can keep us safe. _She knew Starclan would always be there. Furrypelt gave her a nudge before he stepped back.

Her heart ached with a fierce joy when Mosskit stepped forward. She smiled and Mosskit automatically smiled back, a mirror of her sister's expression. She gently nosed Silverheart and meowed, "With this life I give you love. Use this for Riverclan, the cats from the past and those to come, but especially for Oakstorm." A cooling feeling swept through her, giving her the same feeling that Oakstorm did. She felt her heart beat faster, making enough love to share evenly with the whole clan. She knew she would see the whole clan as her kits." Mosskit licked her sister lovingly and rejoined Starclan.

Frostspot took Mosskit's place. He touched his nose to Sliverheart's and said, "With this life I give you humor. Use it in dark times to lighten the mood, to make things easier." Silverheart felt a lightness enter her, make her tingle with happiness and laughter. She couldn't keep a smile off her face. Frostspot gave her one back, and turned back to his clanmates.

Fishcreek took his place in front of Silverheart. After dabbing his nose to her head, he said, "With this life I give you Forethought. Use it wisely and often, don't ever make a decision in haste." Silverheart felt as though her mind expanded, scaring her a bit, to make room for all the choices she would have to make. She felt in control of everything, sure she could make the right choice.

The last cat padded confidently up to Silverheart. It was, of course, Rainstar. No longer the weak and gasping leader, he was the powerful and calm cat Silverheart always knew. "Awh Silverheart. My warrior, and now my leader. I knew you would save us all one day. That day is approaching quickly. I give you a life for courage. Use it in the battle, and remember it is there when you're scared." Silverheart felt completely at ease, the bravery seeping through her muscles. She knew she could beat those cats. She could beat anything.

"I hail you by your new name Silverstar. Your old life is no more, you have been granted the nine lives of a leader. Starclan grants you the guardianship of Riverclan. Defend it well, care for young and old. Honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity." Silver_star_ wasn't sure who started the chant. She heard new name by called by her ancestors, and felt proud. "Silverstar! Silverstar! Silverstar!" Silverstar. _Wow, that's me. Silverstar. This is the first step of my whole life. Lives. _"Silverstar, Silverstar!" Their voices echoed around Fourtrees.

**A/N: Whew! I was so excited to write this chapter, but what I didn't realize was how hard it would be. But I'm glad she got her new name and lives. The next chapter will be the last, I'm afraid. Unless you count the epilogue. Anyway, the next chapter will be the battle, and will undoubtedly be super long. Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	35. The Last Test

Chapter 35

Silverstar. The name still echoed in her dreams and when she was alone, it rang in her ears, even though it had been half moon since the ceremony. Dawn had already came and went, and sun-high was nearing. Silverstar padded over to Reedpelt, who was sending off a border patrol. "I'd like to go too." She meowed.

Reedpelt dipped his head and said, "Of course." Silverstar nodded back, and swept her patrol together with a swish of her tail. The cats, Splashspot, Shinewhisker, Webpelt, and Rosedrop, fell in behind her. Silverstar led the way out of camp and into the forest. The thunderclan border was quiet, no scent of trespassers.

"Do you want to check the Windclan border? There's no trouble here, so we have time." Shinewhisker asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Silverstar meowed. But she didn't take more than a few steps before a cat came flying out of a patch of bramble and slammed into her. Silverstar staggered, but lost her balance. She got to her paws, and shook out her fur. She glared at the cat that had knocked into her and opened her mouth to scold him, but close it as his scent washed over her.

The cat was already on his feet, walking toward Silverstar with urgency and panic in his eyes. "They're coming! Assemble the clans!" Gorsetail spoke in a rush. Silverstar's heart beat fast. _Ok, you know what to do. You worked this out with the other leaders. Gather your clan and charge to Windclan land. That's where you're meeting up. That's where the battle will be._

Fear spun in her head, she had never been more scared for her clan in her entire life. Yet, this is what she was born to do. She nodded to Gorsetail and sent her patrol with him back to his territory while she turned toward the camp.

"Riverclan!" She yowled as she raced into camp. "It's time, warriors to me! Elders, get in your den!" The clan reassembled, the warriors rushing to her like water running through the river. Reedpelt stood at her left, and to her right was Oakstorm. With hardly a glance around her clan, she ran through the entrance of the camp again.

Reedpelt, panting as he kept pace with Silverstar, said, "There's a hunting patrol at the river!" Silverstar glanced to Oakstorm but before she said anything, Oakstorm turned around.

"I'll get them!" he yelled over his shoulder. Silverstar glanced after him for a minute, but returned her full attention to the path in front of her. When they neared the border, Silverstar ran straight through the scent marks without hesitation. If anything, she lengthened her stride. The dash across the moorland was easier, without the worry of running into trees. She saw Thunderclan to her right, so she veered a little off course to join them.

"Honeystar!" she called. The leader turned to the sound of her name and looked relieved to see Silverstar and her warriors. The two leaders nodded to each other and like joint leaders, led their clan as one to edge of Windclan.

"Dewdrop spotted them coming up highstones. He sent Gorsetail, Flamestripe, and Dapplefur. Gorsetail came back with a patrol of your warriors." Heatherstar reported.

"Yes, he found us patrolling the Thunderclan border. I figured it would be easier if they went with him."

Heatherstar nodded, and Silverstar added, "I had one of my cats go get a hunting patrol. They'll get here soon."

"Look!" Honeystar said. Shadowclan emerged at the tops of the ridge and streamed down to join the others. Mudstar joined the other leaders at the head of the clans.

"Are all your cats here?" Silverstar asked. Mudstar shook his head.

"I had to have some cats get the queens and kits into their den. But they're on their way." He replied. Reedpelt, who had been standing behind his leader, nudged her.

"The hunting patrol just got here." He reported. Silverstar thanked him and excused herself. She picked her way through the crowd of cats and meet Oakstorm's gaze. He jerked his head she made her way over to where he stood.

"I love you, Silverstar. I've never been happier than I am right now, to be your mate. If I lost you…I couldn't go on. Please keep yourself safe. Really, I need you." Oakstorm choked. Silverstar couldn't find the words to speak, so she simply nodded. He licked her ear, and she pressed herself close to him. His warmth filled her with strength and resolve.

She nudged him, then paddled up to join the other leaders. Cats began to appear at the top of Highstones. A movement behind her distracted her, but when Silverstar looked back, it was only the Shadowclan warriors. "Right. Everyone's here. Let's go." She meowed, and the other leaders nodded. Silverstar pictured Shadewhisper and Watersong, hoping they and the other medicine cats had found a good place to hide.

She took a few steps and then the others leaders did too. The four clans moved together as one, with Silverstar in the lead. The other leaders were behind her, and their deputies behind them. When all the enemies were directly across from them, she stopped. A lone cat took a step forward. _That must be_ _Blare, _Silverstar thought, remembering Shadewhisper's story of how she and her friends killed his brother._ These cats hardly look scary._

The cats were scrawny, their pelts ungroomed and their eyes blank. "We have come to take this land for ourselves!" Blare yowled.

Silverstar let out a huff. _You and what army? We can kill you easily! _"You'll have to get through us first!" she yelled back. "Attack!"

She threw herself at Blare, hearing her cats yowl battle cries. The tomcat wasn't prepared for her attack, so he made no move to defend himself. All around them cats jumped on cats, fights broke out. Silverstar could hear hissing, could see claws ripping fur. She looked down at Blare. Surely, the fight wouldn't be this easy? Why had Starclan been so scared? She scratched him, slicing her claw from flank to tail. Blare screeched. He threw Silverstar off without difficulty and she found herself slammed into a gray tom.

The tom hissed and turned to see what happened. When his eyes meet Silverstar's, he growled. Silverstar searched for Blare, but to no success. He had simply vanished in the sea of cats. Suddenly the tom was on her, trying to expose the soft flesh of her belly. He clawed her side, and then her cheek. She let out a hiss of pain, and dropped to the ground and rolled. He was dislodged from her back, letting out a cry of surprise.

She was quick to use that surprise. She lunged forward and tangled her paws with his, making him fall. She bit him on the stomach, and growled. She put her legs on either side of him, digging her claws into the ground so he couldn't throw her off. She bit him again, on his face this time. _Should I kill him…?_

She couldn't bring herself to do it. That wasn't the kind of cat she was. She took one of her legs out of the ground and raked her claws down his stomach. He gave her one last growl before heaving her off and disappearing off in the battlefield.

Silverstar surveyed the battle. It seemed as though the enemies had grown more confident as the battle raged on. Silverstar saw a ginger she-cat and pounced on her.

Shadewhisper gather the marigold together and rapidly chew it together. She spat out the leaf and put the rest of it on the bite wound Blackshadow had gotten. The medicine cats had all agreed to treat each cat's wounds without worrying what clan they belonged to. Blackshadow gave her a nod before rushing to rejoin the battle. The best shelter the medicine cats could find was a perfectly symmetrical dip in the ground. It looked like it was formed by from a Starclan cat, who had reached down and scooped a pawful of sand out of the ground. She looked over to Watersong, who was inspecting a scratch on Redclaw's side. "Here's some marigold," she meowed to her mentor.

"Thanks, could you get me some cobwebs?" Watersong asked. Shadewhisper nodded and walked to the edge where all the combined supplies were kept. She took some cobwebs and handed them to Watersong. The Riverclan medicine cat took them and applied it to the wound.

"Thanks." Redclaw, the deputy of Thunderclan, meowed. He scramble out of the dip and dashed away.

Seeing the enemies challenge her clan had reminded her of all the time she had spent in the mountains. She was finally able to be glad she and her friends had killed Blade. It would be ten times as bad with him still around. She had been shocked to see how battered they looked but, judging by all the wounds, they were back to their old selves.

She was broke out her remembering by the sound of pawsteps. A cat in pain! Shadewhisper sprung to her paws. She recognized Browntail, of Thunderclan, but not the bloodstained cat she had on her back. Quickly, she helped him lower the cat to the ground, but it was too late. Shadewhisper didn't hear her breathing or see her chest fall and rise. She rasped her tongue over the pelt anyway, cleaning her up. Underneath the dried blood, the pelt was white and black.

It was Runningspot, a Shadowclan queen. _May Starclan receive you safely. _She called Runningfire and when he saw his clanmate lying there dead, his eyes filled with grief. All the medicine cats bowed their head respectfully. Shadewhisper murmured, "Thanks for bring her here. You'll be needed in the battle." Browntail nodded and seemed to shrug off his sadness.

Watersong pressed her pelt to Shadewhisper's for comfort. That was the sixth cat that had lost that day. Windclan had lost Wildheart and Rabbitfoot and the Shadowclan warrior Jadeeye had been killed in an ambush. Riverclan had lost Frostwhisker. A loud screech pierced the air, interrupting the sad passing. A black tom jumped into the dip and growled. The five medicine cats huddled together, scared stiff. Shadewhisper knew what she had to do. She was the only one who could go up against him. She had received training while she was in the mountains, and she knew his moves.

With a battle cry, she lunged for him, sweeping him off his paws. He was quick to retaliate. Back on his paws, he raked his claws from her shoulder to the base of her tail. Yowling in pain, she raised her claws to defend herself but he jumped on her. He flashed his teeth, almost in a smile, and placed his claws on her cheek. Slowly he ripped them down her face, stopping just before her throat.

His hesitation was his mistake. Watersong threw herself at him, sending him flying away from Shadewhisper. He hit the side of the dip with a loud thud. Hissing furiously, he struck his claws at Watersong, injuring her face. She tried to get up, but the tom was quicker. His teeth met her throat and it was all over for Watersong. Shadewhisper stared blankly at her mentor for a moment before unleashing all of her fury and sadness on him. Merciless, she clawed him and bit him before scratching his throat out. "Watersong!" she yowled.

The medicine cat had died quickly, leaving Shadewhipser so suddenly it took her breath away. She crumpled to the ground at Watersong's side, wishing things had been different, that she had been able to do something.

Silverstar had fought too many cats to count. She felt exhausted, hardly able to put one paw in front of the other, let alone fight. She wasn't the only one though. Most of the cats, clan or not, were tired. Neither side was giving in yet though, still trying to achieve their dream. A safe place to raise the future of the clans, or more hunting grounds thus more greed. _Blare!_ Silverstar knew that the battle could be won now. She would have to kill him, but it could be done.

Before she could do anything, Bramblestripe leaped on him, and raised her claws. The Windclan she-cat's paws scored the leader's flank. Blare yowled, and wrestled with Bramblestripe. The gray she-cat was tired, but so was he. They stood apart for a second, just glaring at each other. Silverstar didn't think she was needed, so she turned her back to the fight and pounced on a sandy colored tom. He growled at her, and they became a whirling mess of fangs and fur. They both broke apart at the sound of a bloodcurdling, heart-wrenching scream.

It was Bramblestripe who had called out. Silverstar gave the sandy tom one last hiss and sprang to Brmabstripe's defense. Blare had her in an iron grip and was leaning in to deliver the death blow that would end her life. But Silverstar wasn't going to let that happen. She charged at Bramblestripe, knocking her out our Blare's claws. His blow came down on her, crushing her neck. She could see everything dimming fast. Her throat gushed out blood, and it was getting harder to breathe.

She had to do this now. Forcing herself to the limit of her strength, she hooked her claws around his neck and pulled him down hard. His head hit the ground, and bent at an awkward angle and his eyes rolled into his head. He gave a last jerk. Wherever his spirit was heading, it wouldn't be the same place as Silverstar's.

…

When Silverstar found herself in the shimmery forest, she didn't panic. Lined up in front of her were the nine cats who gave her the nine lives. Silverstar had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost as though something was trying to come out. It was then she started panicking. She had been to Starclan more times than the average cat, yet this had never happened. What was going on?

"You're losing a life, Silverstar. It will be a moment before you are well enough to return to the forest. The wound needs time to heal." Rainstar answered her unspoken question.

"You did marvelously well, Silverstar. We made a great choice in picking you, but you have surpassed even our expectations, and surprised us by just how much you're willing to give." Riverstar meowed.

Skyheart meowed, "You may return home now, to your clan, your sister, your mate and to peace. Peace will always be there for someone who is willing to fight for it. You, Silverstar, have fought and won it. You have passed every test."


	36. Epilogue: Silverstar's Legacy

**Update A/N:Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that I just finished writing a one-shot, companion story for _Silverkit's Struggles._ Its about Treepelt and why he killed Rainstar. Looking back on it, I realized that it felt imcomplete to me. I mean you never found out why he killed the Riverclan leader. So the one-shot solved that. It's called Family Tree. I'm really hoping you guys will r and r it. Thanks so much!**

Epilogue

Oakstorm gaze at the river, but didn't see the water. He looked back at the direction of camp, wanting with all of his heart to be with Silverstar. Shadewhisper had insisted his mate was ok and that he needed fresh air, but when you love someone as much as Oakstorm loved Silverstar, you don't stop thinking about them. He sat down at the edge or the river, remembering that awful moment in the battle when it seemed like he lost her.

…

"Silverstar? Silverstar! No!" he screeched. He bounded up to his mate, who lay there motionless on the ground. Her body was still, with no signs of life. "Silverstar," he sobbed, his voice barely above a whisper. He buried his face in her shoulder fur, pressing as close as he could to her. He was so intent so focused on Silverstar, he didn't see the enemy cats flee for their lives. He did noticed his clanmates clustering around him but he didn't care. Silverstar, his beautiful gentle mate, was lost to him.

"Oakstorm." He looked up at who spoke.

"Oakstorm, she's not dead. She's with Starclan, preparing for her second life. She will be with us in a moment." Shadewhisper meowed.

When Silverstar opened her eyes, his heart leaped. "Oakstorm?" she coughed out. He nuzzled her cheek.

"I told you I would always be here for you." He responded.

…

But right now he wasn't. Shadewhisper had forced him out of the den, saying she needed space to work with Silverstar. Oakstorm sighed. He couldn't take this. Maybe they wouldn't let them in the den, but they weren't forcing him to stay out here alone. He could be with the rest of the clan, who were almost as anxious as he was about their leader.

When he entered the camp, the clan stared at him. "Any news yet?" he asked Reedpelt.

The deputy shook his golden head and cast a glance at the den where their leader laid. Shadewhisper emerged from the den but only to slip into the medicine cat's den. Oakstorm had never seen the young cat look so strained or worried. He knew it was because her mentor was no longer there to help her. Shadewhisper worked alone now. Oakstorm still felt a shock when he reminded himself that Watersong was no longer alive. She had been the medicine cat since before he was born.

Shadewhisper had made the announcement about her mentor after everyone returned to camp after the battle. In the five moons since then Shadewhisper seemed more like an elder, constantly worrying about the clan.

Now the young medicine cat returned to Silverstar, only to poke her head out momentarily. "Oakstorm! She's asking for you." She called out.

Trying to ignore the stares of his clanmates, he slipped into the den behind Shadewhisper. Finally relieved he could see Silverstar, his mood brightened. There she was, nestled in a bed of moss and ferns. Shinewhisker was there too, tending to Galekit, who had been born almost immediatly after the battle ended.

When he entered she smiled at him, but it was obvious she was in pain. He felt scared for her but he knew there were worse things she had overcome. This may hurt her now, but it would bring both of them a lifetime of joy.

"Doing ok?" he whispered. He hated being powerless to help, the only thing he could do for her was moral support.

"Y…yes" she gasped, her belly heaving. Oakstorm was about to reply, but he saw something glitter. He spun around to see Mosskit and Ferntail. _Her sisters!_ Oakstorm knew how close the four of them were, it was nice of Starclan to allow the littermates to descend from the stars to be her for this moment.

"You're ok Silverstar. We're here now. The time has come." Mosskit said as she walked forward to her sister. Ferntail followed behind her. The two cats looked the same as Oakstorm had last seen them, the only difference being the sparkle of their fur. Oakstorm felt this should be a private moment Silverstar needed to have with her sisters. With a smile, he back out of the den. Shinewhisker followed, Galekit in her jaws.

Silverstar watched the, leave, grateful her mate understood her so well.

Galekit swatted his mother fluffy tail playfully before he turned to play with a ball of moss that had been lying around.

"How is she?" Cloudfall asked. Oakstorm felt his happiness spill over.

"She is in good paws." He told her. Rosedrop padded up to her brother and reassuringly pressed her pelt to his.

"She'll be fine." She purred. Oakstorm smiled at her. He had never been so excited. Shadewhisper chose that moment to emerge from the den. The whole clan ran up to her, Oakstorm and Reedpelt first. Oakstorm knew that Reedpelt and Silverstar had gotten to be good friends since he was appointed deputy. It was no wonder he was concerned. But Oakstorm was as worried as a whole clan of cats.

"She's prefect. Everything went smoothly. Oakstorm's the father to three kits, two toms and a she-cat." The gray medicine cat reported. She shared a knowing glance with Oakstorm. Shadewhisper didn't need to tell the clan about Ferntail and Mosskit. That was too personal, not meant for anyone but the sisters. Congratulations broke out, the whole clan cheering for Oakstorm.

He was too busy slipping into the nursery to take notice. Shadewhisper came in after him. She went to stand beside her sisters at the edge of the den. She knew right now, Silverstar needed to be with Oakstorm.

"Silverstar, they're…they're beautiful." Oakstorm choked.

He licked her ear and gazed down at his kits. "Absolutely beautiful. What are we going to name them?" he looked closer at his kits and gasped.

"I've…never seen such markings on any cats." He meowed.

"I know," she said.

One of the toms was light brown, with darker brown stripes that looked like tree branches. The she cat was black, with gray crescent moon shaped spots on her tail, the base of her tail, and her back legs. The other tom had black fur that slowly turned to light gray as it went down his body.

Oakstorm didn't know that such markings could even be possible. "Let's call the little she-cat Moonkit." He meowed after a moment, getting over his shock.

Silverstar nodded. "I think that sounds pretty. I'd like to call him Sootkit." She nudged the black and gray tom. Oakstorm nodded.

The two cats looked at their first-born kit. "Birchkit?" Silverstar asked.

"Yes. That's suits him very well." Oakstorm replied. He nuzzled his kits, who let out squeaks of protest. The two parents laughed. _Silverstar will live on in our kits. She will always be with the clan, even if she's not here in body. _Nothing made Oakstorm happier.

Shadewhisper stepped forward with Borage leaves in her mouth. She set them in front of Silverstar, who chewed them up quickly. She could still see Ferntail and Mosskit, who padded up with Shadewhisper. Oakstorm was there too. All the cats she loved were here, sharing this special moment.

Silverstar gazed down at her beautiful kits, barely able to believe they were real, that they were hers. _This is now. _She was glad that her kits, her sisters, and her mate were now. They couldn't be forgotten, because now is now. It can never be a long time ago. Her gaze met Oakstorm's and a smile automatically spread on her face. She drank in the scent of her loved ones and sighed contently._ This is my destiny._

**A/N(2): Update! Had to add the parts about Galekit so he could be in the sequel. **

**A/N: They're so beautiful. *wipes away a tear. I'm so happy for the lucky couple. I wrote this chapter early yesterday, but wanted to wait to give people as much time as possible to vote in the poll. But I completely forgot about, strange huh? Anyway, the poll is now close. The votes were counted and… (drum roll please) you guys want me to wait a little while before I upload the first chapter of the sequel. Which is good because I'm pressed for ideas. Thank you to the seven people that voted in the poll. I plan on uploading a picture of the kits on my profile, so check back in a week or so. **

**Thanks again to everyone that has supported me through my journey. Now, one last thing. If any of you are leaving a review for the epilogue could you answer this question for me: Did you suspect that Silverstar was going to have kits? Or did I write it in such a way that it was a surprise? Please be honest. Thank you! Really, thanks for reading. A lot.**


End file.
